A Life With You
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Sucky title.Sucky summary.Yuki woke up to find Kyo sleeping on top of him,and then...stuff happened after that.Yaoi,lots i think.DUH.NO UPDATES.JUST A LETTER FOR MY FANS. Forgive me!
1. A One Night Stand

Yay! New story! This story won't be updated fast like my other previous ones, so don't say, "Update soon!" in your reviews, or even think of it!

This is, of course, a KyoxYuki. What else? My fave! Oh yeah. It's **yaoi** for the first part of this story. Heehee…

Disclaimer: I once said that I didn't want to own Furuba, but now I do. Really, really do. I don't know why, actually. But I just want to own it!

**Chapter 1: A One Night Stand**

Warm hands slid under his shirt and up his chest. He shivered, and the next thing he knew, his shirt was off. He mumbled something to the man on top of him, saying something about his trousers, and that, too, disappeared in a split second, along with his underwear.

He hurriedly undressed the man, giving him butterfly kisses while taking off his shirt, and sliding his hands up and down the man's thighs while taking off his trousers.

The alcohol has gotten deep into their heads, and they couldn't stop what they were doing. This feels great, so why should they stop?

The man on top of him nibbled on his ear and then licked it. Their lips met, and they carelessly bit on each other's, leaving marks and traces of blood.

The man moved down, and he gasped as he began licking and sucking on his length and teasing his entrance.

He cried out when he felt something inside him, and the bad rocked as they moved back and forth. They screamed when they came, and immediately slipped into darkness.

-

Yuki's eyes shot open. He was shocked, breathing heavily, and was sweating all over. He blinked in the darkness of the room, trying to erase the images of the dream.

Or was it a nightmare?

"What…? W-Why… Why am I dreaming about that? What…?"

He felt a heavy weight on top of him, something he didn't felt when he woke up, and gasped.

"What… Why is this…?" He was terrified now, and felt a growing pain. The man's head was below his chin, and he caught a breath of orange from the moonlight streaming into the window. His eyes went wide.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit…!" He tried not to panic, and slowly pushed Kyo onto the bed. He gritted his teeth when Kyo's length slowly slipped out of him, and the pain in between his legs grew and grew.

He looked around the room, and saw that it was Kyo's room. He quietly limped out and went into the bathroom.

In there, his thoughts went wild. How? What? Why?

He tried to remember what happened before that. Images of a drink handed to him flashed through his mind, and then of him being cheered on for drinking about a dozen of them, along with another guy.

Kyo…

He finally remembered that it was Haru's sixteenth 'birthday' party. They 'accidentally' gave him some alcoholic drink, which they 'accidentally' mixed with beer, vodka, whisky, all the alcoholic drinks you can think of.

He growled and mumbled something about killing them tomorrow. He didn't feel the hot water burning his skin, and then stepped out and dried his body. He went to bed, and fell asleep thinking of how to not think of the event that had happened.

The next day, during breakfast, he watched Kyo from the corner of his eyes, popping a few hangover pills and drinking down the whole carton of milk down his throat, and then complaining of a fucking headache and wanting to kill Haru and his friends.

Yuki sighed, relieved. "He didn't remember!" Yuki thought to himself. The pain quickly disappeared, and he also started to forget what happened that night.

He avoided Haru like he avoided his fan girls who were trying to hug him. He _tried_ to avoid him, and that only lasted for two weeks, before Haru forced him to fight with him, and he brought out Black Haru.

After that, everything turned to normal. Except for the headache he started having a month after that night.

The throbbing headaches were always followed by rocks in his stomach, and then throwing up, and more throwing up, and then being forced to take some kind of pills.

Yuki opened his bedroom door, grumbling. He took off his vomit-infested shirt and headed to his closet.

He passed his mirror on the way there, and frowned. "_Why_ am I getting fatter?" he asked his reflection.

His stomach was bulging down. Well, not really. It's like some fat hanging loose around you, but this one it's only your stomach. It was… Well, he's been _not fat_, and this one just makes him look like a fatso.

He placed a hand on his belly and frowned more. He turned sideways, and he looked like a 'b', but a little thinner. A plate can be placed on top of his belly.

He's seen this before. He made a circling motion with his hand around his belly, and then his eyes slowly grew wide. He gasped, slowly bringing a hand to his mouth and walking back from the mirror.

"No…! No! This can't be…! But I'm a… No! It's impossible!"

He suddenly grew dizzy. Everything around him was spinning and then… darkness engulfed him.

-

Whoa… 0.0

Um… I don't know about what, actually…


	2. Unbelievable News

Hey! I'm back real fast! kehkeh... But the chapter after this will be updated late. woooo...

Yay! Thanks for reviewing early! Four reviews in less than twelve hours of posting! Really made me happy! And some of my reviewers already knew what's going on with Yuki. I wanted that to come as a shock for everyone!

In the first part of this chapter, Tohru isn't as dumb and always worrying as she always is. She's more… un-dumb and un-worry-able… Yea… That's not a word, I know. It's just… She isn't dumb in here, okay? Get the point? Okay… And she doesn't have a big part in this story.

Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything in this chapter. Didn't want to save it in my sister's laptop, so I used And I'm using 'dollars' instead of 'yen', because I don't know what the worth is. -shrugs-

Disclaimer: Although I don't own Furuba, I really wish I do. Because Kyo is so kawaii! And hot, too. And… And… He's my husband! I married him! I've got the certificate! –shows you the certificate- I married him online! And other thousands of people. Sigh…

**Chapter 2: Unbelievable News**

"Kyo, call Yuki down for dinner. Please?" she said, turning from the stove to look at Kyo, who was grumbling, and he put down his chopsticks. "I called him a few times already but he didn't answer. Would you go up and call him for me?"

Kyo sighed, gulped down his glass of milk, stood up and went to the stairs. "Yo, rat!" he shouted up the stairs. "Dinner started five minutes ago. Tohru wants you to come down."

There was silence. Kyo grumbled again and walked up te stairs, advancing towards Yuki's room.

"Hey!" he started, but then stopped when he saw Yuki laying on his side, not moving.

Without thinking, he ran to his side and shook his shoulder. "Yuki? Yuki?" he croaked, but Yuki didn't wake up, and it made Kyo worry more. "He's never fainted before. What am I going to do?"

He looked around the room, thinking he could find something to help him there, and then placed one of his hands to Yuki's back, and the other under his knee. He lifted him up bridal style and brought him over to his bed. Yuki was sweating, and he looks like he is having a bad dream.

Kyo ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a clean cloth and a basin and filled it with water, mumbled something about him and Yuki not coming down for dinner, and then ran back upstairs to Yuki's room, closing the door behind him.

Kyo dabbed a bit of the cloth into the water and softly brushed it along Yuki's forehead.

"Shit, this is frustating," he said to himself. "Why didn't I just asked Tohru to do this?"

He saw that Yuki had a weird shaped belly. He looked up and saw that Yuki was having another bad dream. He was tossing a little, and sweating a lot. Kyo brought the cloth to Yuki's face again, and Yuki's eyes immediately shot open. His hand immediately went up to slap Kyo's hand away from his face.

"Hey!" Kyo exclaimed, rubbing his hand. "Is this the thanks I get after helping you, you damn rat?"

Yuki sat up and looked away from Kyo, his hands gripping the sheets on both sides of him. Silence hung in the room. Kyo didn't move. He wanted to make sure that Yuki is alright, and is not planning on leaving soon, on the looks of Yuki right now.

"How am I going to say this?" Yuki thought, gripping the sheets tighter. His belly is hurting. "Kyo, you..." he started, but couldn't go on.

"I what?" Kyo asked, and then sighed. "I'm disturbing you. Okay, I'll leave."

Kyo stood up, but he felt something holding him back. He saw that Yuki was holding on to his shirt sleave. "No, no. You're not," he said, looking at the floor, still holding on to Kyo's shirt. "Just... stay."

Red crept up to Kyo's cheeks. "W-What?" He tugged his shirt free off Yuki's fingers, and backed away a little.

Yuki tried to look up into Kyo's eyes, but it was very hard to do, since he was trying to think of how to tell Kyo. "Do you..." he started. "Do you remember that night a month ago? Haru's party. Do you remember?"

Kyo was confused, wondering what Yuki was going on about. "Well, um... Yeah. I got drunk. So what?"

Yuki tsked quietly. "After that. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Kyo looked thoughtful and confused at the same time. "I walked home drunk and passed out on my bed. So? Why are you asking me these questions?"

Yuki gripped the sheets even tighter, shouting mentally at Kyo.

Kyo frowned. "If you don't have anymore 'do you remember' questions, I'll be leaving now." He walked to the door.

"Fuck you," Yuki mumbled under his breath. He wanted Kyo to hear that, and he did.

Kyo turned back from the door. "Excuse me?" he growled, nearly shattering the doorknob in his hand. Yuki suddenly looked up from the bed and whispered something harshly through his teeth. "_What?_"

Yuki breathed through his nose, gritting his teeth, his eyes piercing through Kyo's. "You..." He hit his bed. "You made me pregnant!" he shouted, but not loud enough so that Shigure and Tohru could hear.

Kyo froze in his spot, staring at Yuki with his mouth open. He wanted to... say something. Anything. But he doesn't know what to say first. Everything ran through his mind at once. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me."

Kyo wouldn't believe it. "But you can't be! You're a _guy_!"

"I know that!" Yuki was now standing next to his bed.

"And when did I... did it to you?" Kyo really couldn't believe him. Firstly, he's a guy. Secondly... he's a guy! Third, guys can't be pregnant! Fourth, why should he believe the damn rat? Maybe this is just to trick him for something. Yes, that must be it. He looked at Yuki. "Well, he doesn't seem to be joking around. He looks... really serious," Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki tsked, and then started pacing back and forth. "Don't you remember?" he pressed, but Kyo seems as clueless as ever.

"Remember _what_?" he said. "You've been asking me that for a million times already without _going anywhere_!"

"That's because you're stupid, you baka neko!" Yuki tsked again. "Don't you remember that night when we went home drunk together?"

Kyo looked shocked. "We?" He gasped. "Wait. I... didn't, did I?" He looked at Yuki, wanting him to say no, anything except yes, but Yuki just sighed and kept pacing back and forth. "No... Nonononono! Ew! No!" He kept hitting his head with his hands. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He gulped. "All right. I believe that. I don't care, but..." He pointed to Yuki's 'pregnant' belly. "_That_ I don't believe."

Yuki clenched his fists. "How can you _not_ believe this... this..." He pointed at his stomach. "This... hideous thing?"

"Because you're a _guy_!"

"Just forget about that first!"

"_But you are a guy_!"

"Lower your voice! They'll hear you!"

"They wouldn't believe it anyway!"

"Just listen to me!"

Kyo grunted, flew his arms around, saying, "Whatever." and then left.

"You don't believe me, don't you?" Yuki shouted at Kyo's back, which already disappeared out the door. He screamed, throwing his chair to the door, breaking it.

Kyo winced when he heard the chair hitting on the door, but didn't turn back. "Who would believe him, anyway?" He came to the kitchen, sat down at his place, and continued eating his half-eaten fish.

"Um..." Tohru mumbled. She really wanted to ask what had happened, and Yuki haven't even come down.

"What was that noise, Kyo?" Shigure spoke up for Tohru. Kyo and Yuki haven't been fighting for a month, ever since Yuki got 'sick', and that noise just now... It seems unreal.

"Got into a fight," Kyo mumbled, chewing on his food. "You got a problem with that?"

"Um... Where... Where is Yuki, Kyo?" Tohru asked, not wanting words to be thrown from Kyo to Shigure. Sounds of Yuki coughing harshly non-stop could be heard from upstairs, which answered her question. "Ah! I'm... I'm going to attend to Yuki. Excuse me.

Silence filled the room when Tohru left, except for the occasional sounds of Yuki's coughing and both his and Shigure's chopsticks hitting their plates.

Kyo went to bed early that night, ignoring Yuki's piercing eyes when he passed him in the hall. He had been sleeping soundly for a while, but then was woken up by someone sitting on his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, and then sprang up when he saw Yuki sitting beside him. "What're you doing here?" he whispered harshly, and then looked at his table clock. "It's nearly two!"

Yuki sighed. "I'm not leaving you until _our_ problem is solved. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Go back to your room and sleep." Kyo tugged at his covers and then covered himself with it, pretending to be asleep.

"Is a baby nothing to you?" Yuki growled. He tucked at Kyo's sheet, but couldn't free it from Kyo's grip. "Kyo!"

Kyo suddenly threw his blanket off him. "I couldn't have made that baby, okay? In some other girl's womb, maybe, if I had sex with her, but not in a guy's. Okay. I admit we had sex that night, _drunk_, even though I remember not even a single thing about it." He gasped for breath. "You can't be pregnant!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and stood up. "Listen, we are..."

"'We'?" Kyo raised and eyebrow. "There are no 'we' in this... thing, if there is any thing. There will never be a 'we' in between us."

"We're going to another..."

"Again with the 'we'."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"And since when do I not interrupt you?"

"Tomorrow we're going to another town..."

"Another town? What for? And there are no 'we', okay?"

"Let me finish so I can explain." Kyo finally quieted down. "Tomorrow we're going to another town where no one knows us, and there we will be for about a year to wait for this baby, and then raise it. We'll try to find a foster family for him, or her, and then problem solved. No more baby in our care."

Kyo was looking at him now, and then laid back on his bed. "Wow. What a weird dream," he mumbled. "I made a guy pregnant and he already planned my whole life for me."

Yuki hit his shoulder. "Be more serious, will you? This is a baby we're talking about!"

Kyo propped up on his elbows. "Are you _really_ pregnant? How'd you know?"

Yuki blushed. "I... I don't know, but I know what the signs are, but I didn't think of it that way. But now I do, though." He looked at Kyo, who just rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed with his back to him. Yuki sighed. "Pack all of your stuff. Clothes, money, stuff. We're going tomorrow." He heard Kyo hmphed. "I'll deal with school." He started talking of what they would say to Shigure and Tohru without caring whether Kyo was listening or not.

The next day, Yuki was surprised to find that Kyo _did_ packed everything he had. He went up to him, and chuckled. "You packed? I thought you didn't want to."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "If I go then you would leave me alone. I couldn't sleep last night while you were ranting about what 'we' would do there. So maybe if I go then that 'pregnant' belly of yours wouldn't really be pregnant."

Yuki sighed as they walked down the stairs. "Whatever. In a few months you would regret saying that." They came into the kitchen, and as usual Tohru was already there, cooking. "Good morning, Honda."

"Good morning, Yu-" She turned around, but then stopped and cocked her head. "Um, is the Student Council going on a trip or anything today? And, Kyo? Are you... going to do... anything in school today? I didn't heard of any school news saying of any activities. Maybe I missed it?"

Yuki smiled. "Honda, would you give these letters to the Principle?" He handed her two closed envelopes. Tohru took them, unsure. "They're letters for our abscence for a whole year."

Tohru freaked out. "Absent? For a whole year? But... But Yuki! Wouldn't that ruin your Presidential duties? And... And what about studying?"

"Don't worry, Honda. It says there that we have family problems and stuff. They'll understand. Keep it a secret of what we're actually going to do."

"What are you going to do, anyway?"

Yuki sighed. He hates lying to Tohru. "Kyo and I are going to fight in the mountains. You know, one of our really violent ones. I don't want anyone here to get hurt, so we're taking it there. Tell that to Haru and Momiji, and make them keep it a secret. Don't tell that to anyone except them, not even Uo and Hana."

Tohru looked sad. "Oh. Um, okay. Be safe, okay, Yuki? Don't kill each other, please. It'll be lonely with just me and Shigure here."

Yuki ticked. "Shit! I forgot we're leaving Honda alone here with that perverted dog!" he cursed to himself, hitting himslef mentally. "But plans can't be changed now. I don't want anyone to know about... mine and Kyo's baby." He tried to calm down. "Well, Honda, please take care of yourself. Don't let Shigure touch you or anything, okay?"

"Me? Touching my little flower?" Yuki and Tohru turned to the direction of the voice. "No no. Moi wouldn't touch moi's own sweetheart." Shigure was at the kitchen door, and then he suddenly stopped and looked at Yuki. "Where are you going? Don't you have school today?"

Yuki sighed. "Honda'll explain. Shigure, give me nine thousand dollars."

Shigure looked shocked. "Nine thousand? That's enough for a year!"

"And enough for three people," Yuki thought to himself. "Now give."

"Tell me what you're doing first."

"Fighting with Kyo in the mountains."

"Ooh... That's serious."

"Give."

"Say, "I'm using that money to buy all the dildos I can get my hands on and stick them into Kyo" first."

Yuki sighed. They wouldn't be going anywhere if Yuki isn't doing what Shigure asked him to do. "I'm using that money to buy all the dildos I can get my hands on and stick them into Kyo. Now, give."

""And I'm going to have hot, drippin' yaoi sex with him twenty four seven.""

"And I'm going to have hot, drippin' yaoi sex with him twenty for seven. _Now, give._"

"Haha!... Ow!" Shigure rubbed his head where Yuki just hit him with a frying pan. He's thankful that Tohru didn't understand a single thing they said. "All right, all right. Fine." He padded to his study and came back with the money. He waved it in front of Yuki's face, who immediately snatched them away. "Aren't moi rich? Look at all those money that's going to buy all those..." Another bump was formed on his head, and he whimpered.

"I'm going now, Honda. See you... um... soon." He waved to Honda, who waved back, and exited the house. "Thank God Kyo wasn't there to witness that." Kyo left the kitchen right after Tohru talked to him, without doing his part of the deal like they said last night. Okay, him. Whatever.

He saw Kyo leaning on a tree not far from the house, and then started walking when Yuki was a step behind him. They didn't talk for the whole journey, which took them about nine hours to go to another town, using a bus first, and then the train, and then more buses.

Kyo was trying to think why he agreed to go. And then his mind went to Yuki's 'pregnancy'. "How the hell did that happened?" He then thought of him and Yuki having sex, and then his face was as red as the colour red. He repeatedly hit his head against the train's window, causing other passengers to turn their heads to him.

Yuki just rolled his eyes, ignoring everything. He knows what Kyo is thinking right now, a few seats in front of him. He wished _he_ could hit his head against the window beside him, because he was the one who could remember every single detail of that night. Those warm hands... those kisses... the strokes of his tongue on and around his length... the rythm on which they moved together... Yuki suddenly realized what he was thinking about, and this time it was his turn to hit his head on the window.

They arrived at a town very far from where they lived at around five in the afternoon. It wasn't as fashionable or as... anything as Tokyo, but this could do.

Both of them sighed. "A new town, a new... life?" both of them thought.

TBC


	3. All The Way There

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. but I wanna own Kyo. If not him, then maybe a full-sized poster of him.

**Chapter 3: All The Way There**

"I hate this crappy place," Kyo grumbled, and kicked a chair out of his way to get to the fridge. It stopped in front of Yuki, nearly making him trip over it.

"Hey!" Yuki half shouted, balancing the glass of water in his hands. "Don't kick things!"

"Well, it was _in my way_," Kyo growled before turning back to the fridge to drink his portion of the milk.

"And what if I tripped?"

Kyo turned back to look at Yuki and scanned him from head to toe. Yuki's been... bigger since the last four months they've left home.

Yes, _he_ is _pregnant_. They checked the day after they arrived in this town, and after that Kyo felt like he was in a very bad trance. And Yuki... Well, Yuki was like a walking zombie. He couldn't believe he's pregnant. No men... No, _males,_ in the history of... males has ever been pregnant. Well, maybe except in that old movie where Arnold Schwarzenagger got pregnant, but... that's a movie! This is real life! Or maybe... he's in a comic book or something...

Kyo imagined what would happen if Yuki tripped. He would fall down slowly in slow motion, the glass of water flying from his hands, and then the huge belly would go 'splotch' under him, sending buckets of blood everywhere. And then after that he, Kyo, would go out for a walk, and return back to find that the police were there, investigating the mysterious death of a pregnant man. They would question Kyo, and all he would say is, "But he tripped on the chair that was in his way!"

Yeah. Maybe. If that's possible, then he'll be free of this hell hole.

Kyo chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and finished the carton of milk. He suddenly felt cold water splashed to his face, and trickling down the front of his shirt. He turned to Yuki, who's shoulders and chest were heaving.

"All you ever think of is killing me!" he shouted at him.

"It was just dreaming!"

"Well, you really want it to be real!"

"At least two of my problems would disappear!"

"Oh? So you're calling me a burden now?"

"Why shouldn't I? Having have to hang around with a pregnant guy is frustating, especially when he's ticked all the time!"

"Well, that's your fault!" He threw his empty glass at Kyo, and the next thing he saw was a side of Kyo's face full of cuts and blood, and his hand too.

Kyo tsked. He threw the empty milk bottle to the floor, grabbed a towel off the shelf, flew open the door and stomped out.

"You better come back later! You know I can't be left alone here!" Yuki shouted at Kyo's back, following him out the door. "You asshole! You better come back later!"

Kyo disappeared down the flight of stairs, and Yuki screamed at the slammed front door. He went back to their room, ignoring the curious heads that were poking out of the other doors, and slammed his own door shut.

This is the every day happenings in the whole apartment since four months ago. _Every single day. _The earliest would be between four-thirty to five, and they wouldn't stop fighting until before they go to sleep.

Yuki slid his back down the door, his face in his hands. "Why can't I...? Why...?" he choked, and then cried.

-

Kyo winced when he washed his face and hands. "Shit," he muttered. He wrapped the cloth around his hand, and then stared at it. Something hard hit his head, and he quickly turned around to see a ball rolling back from him.

"Sorry, mis-" A kid came running towards Kyo, and he just lost his temper.

"Will you watch where you kick your fucking balls?" he shouted and left the crying little boy.

"Shitshitshit...!" He punched the wall next to him. "Don't take it out on people! And other things too!" He took out his already injured hand from the deep hole in the wall, and sighed. "How can't I?"

He and Yuki have been destroying the stuff back at the apartment, and the bills have mounted up to nearly three thousand. They've paid most of it from Shigure's money. And then they have to think about the baby. Money's running short. How are they going to buy stuff for the baby? No one would hire Yuki, because 'she' is pregnant, and Kyo has just recently been fired from his job. Who wouldn't? He broke about a dozen plates withing half an hour of him working, all because someone _talked_ about his hair.

Kyo sat down on a bench somewhere. Everything's fuzzy around him. Everyday. He's tired of fighting, shouting... everything. When they fight, it's always verbally, and some of the times throwing and/or destroying stuff, but never physically like before. He missed his normal live before five months ago.

He walked around town, and only came back to the apartment at midnight. He opened the door, yawning, and then froze when he saw a form on the floor.

He quickly ran to Yuki, who was laying with his back to the door. "Yuki? Yuki?" He shook his body, and then turned him over. He's... snoring? And then it hit him. "Was he... waiting for me to come back?"

He sighed, and carried Yuki to their bedroom. They're used to this small three room apartment already, and sharing a bed wasn't as bad as the first two months they were here.

He placed Yuki on his side of the bed, and he suddenly realized that Yuki's arms were laced around his neck, which made him bend down closer to Yuki's face. He blushed madly and slowly untangled them, not wanting Yuki to wake up now., and he saw Yuki's brows furrow.

"Pregnant people aren't supposed to have bad dreams," Kyo thought, and then laid on his side of the bed.

At two a.m, he still couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of what to do. "And why did he waited for me to come back?" He stopped. "If I didn't come back, he would still be sleeping there, and that's not good for him and the baby."

Last night was the first time he came back less than eighteen hours after a small fight. Usually, he would stay out in an alley or a bar for, max, two days, before coming back to an even madder Yuki.

During breakfast that morning, they were quiet. It doesn't feel right. The other tenants thought so too.

"You're going out of this apartment after breakfast," Kyo suddenly spoke up.

"No," Yuki simply said, without looking up. He knew why, anyway.

"For an exercise."

See? "No."

Kyo put down his chopsticks. "Why are you so damn stubborn?" He didn't want to raise his voice.

"I don't want them to see me." Still, he didn't look up.

"They wouldn't know, okay?"

"Yes, they will."

"The last time you've walked out of this apartment was two months ago."

"It's fine in here."

"You're not having enough exercise."

"I cleaned everything up after someone makes a mess."

"You need fresh air."

"They come in themselves through the window."

Kyo stood up, pushing his chair back, and hitting the table with his right fist. "When I tell you to go out to have exercise, you will do as I say!" His voice slowly rose as each sentence were spoken.

Yuki looked up sharply. "And when I say no it means _no_!"

"You are _going_ and that's final!"

"No!"

"I want my first baby to be healthy, and the only way for it to be healthy is for the bearer to exercise, and so you will!"

"First... baby?" Yuki thought, blushing, but then brushed it away. "No I won't! Why do I have to do as you say?"

"Because you're carrying a baby that I made! I am his father, and I want him to be healthy!"

"Well, let him walk, not me!"

"You are going out right now for fresh air and to exercise. _Right now_!"

Yuki gritted his teeth together and then growled all the way out of the front door. They didn't talk while they walked. They went to the park, the small pond, everywhere, as long as it means walking.

They passed the nursery, where it was time for the little kids to go home. Kyo and Yuki saw parents lovingly hug their child close to them, and Yuki turned away. When they were a safe distance from the nursery, Yuki started stuttering. "Um, Kyo... Well... Um... If... Uh..."

"Just talk normally, would ya?" Kyo mumbled, crossing his arms.

Yuki started grumbling to himself, and then after a while, "Well, you said this is going to be your... first baby, right?"

Kyo blushed at that. He didn't really planned on saying that. It just slipped out. "So? What are you getting at?"

Yuki played with his fingers, twirling them around each other, trying to think of how to say it. "Well, you don't want your baby to be born as a tramp, right?"

Kyo nearly tripped and fell on the gravel road, but then suddenly stood up straight. "W-What?" He was shocked. "Why... Why is Yuki saying this?" And then his eyes grew wide, and he turned to Yuki. "Oh no. No. Please tell me you're not thinking of that." Yuki closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Shit! Again! Gaaahh! Why me?" He turned his fist up to the sky, screaming. "Of course I don't want my baby to be born as a tramp. But marrying you? No way! It's great enough that I didn't know what happened that night. I'm realived, but marrying you when I'm fully awake? I don't think so."

Kyo walked away, talking to himself. "Kyo, come on! This is my first baby too! I don't want him to be born from unmarried parents. We'll get married, and then after he's born, we'll divorce. That doesn't sound bad. After he's about three or four months, we'll put him up for adoption, and then after that we'll go back to the way we were, pretending that nothing happened. Come on. It just for less than five months."

Kyo suddenly turned around to Yuki, who was trying to catch up to him. "You know what, since before we even came here, you've been planning my whole life, what to do with the baby, what to buy..."

"Well, you're forcing me to take walks, so we're even."

Kyo took a deep breath and then turned around and started walking. "Whatever," he muttered.

Yuki rolled his eyes and caught up to him. "So, what about that plan?" Kyo ignored him and continued walking towards a building. "Are you even listening to me?" Kyo entered a shop, or more likely, an office, and Yuki followed behind. "Um, what are we doing here?" Some people were standing, some seating, talking and joking, some were at the front table, holding papers and stuff.

"We," Kyo stated, turning to Yuki. "Are here to ask of what to do or sign or whatever during our wedding. So shut the hell up." He walked towards an empty chair and sat down. Yuki hopped down next to him.

"So you agree then?" Yuki asked.

Kyo hmphed. "I knew you were going to say that. So, during my long walks after we fought, I walked around, trying to find this place. So, here we are." Kyo sighed, crossing his arms and his legs. Yuki nodded and sat still. It was their turn a few minutes after that, and Yuki was very edgy.

"Is this really the place? Signing our documents and all? Is there really such a place?" Yuki thought to himself. He looked at Kyo who was sitting next to him. "He looks nervous." Yuki grinned to himself. "Well, we're both guys, and..." His eyes widened. "Shit!" he cursed, bringing his hand to his mouth, and Kyo looked at him. "I've talked you into marrying me, right? Damn it! I don't want it now! Let's go!"

He stood up, but Kyo grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down to the chair. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere until we're officially married. That baby is going to have married parents when he's out of your... womb." Kyo stopped short. Using the word 'womb' was weird.

Yuki slapped Kyo's hand away from his shirt. "I'm not marrying you!"

"Just for five months, and then we're going our separate ways."

"I'm not _marrying_ you!"

"Everything will be just as it is. There will be no differences, the bills will be mounting as usual, I'll take my daily walks out of that place, you stay in the apartment. See? No differences."

"The only difference is that we're married!"

"I want my baby...!"

"To have married parents! I know! I'm the one who's carrying him, and I say no!"

Everyone in the room was watching them, and the lady at the desk was already holding a paper, ready to be signed by the two of them. No one tried to stop them. It's interesting. You don't see this everyday. Actually, you've never seen this before, at all.

"I am the father and I say _yes_!"

"Well, who asked you to make him, anyway?"

"No one asked me to do it!"

"Who asked you to get drunk that night? Huh?"

"We were both drunk and we couldn't help it!"

Yuki was out of stupid things to say now. A million things were running through his head, but he didn't know how to put them into words. "Fine!" He turned to the desk, picked up a pen, and then signed in his name. "There! You happy now?"

Kyo signed his name too. "No!" he bellowed. They took whatever paper was asked to be taken, and left the building stomping.

-

Another fight, another walk.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Yuki thought when Kyo left. He looked at his overgrown belly. "Stupid baby. Why do I have to carry you? Can't you be in some normal woman's womb?"

Kyo came back late that night, and found Yuki in their bed, not sleeping. "What? Waiting for me to come back?" he grumbled and then laid down on his side. "I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'm your husband, and I'm waiting for that baby to come out. And, anyway, it's not good for him, and you too." Yes, they got married last month, two months after they signed the papers. The only difference after that was... more fights.

They were silent for a while, and Yuki was thinking of wanting to talk about what he has been thinking for the past few hours. "Um, Kyo?"

"What?"

Yuki winced at the harshness, but continued. "Well, I've been thinking. Babies come out of women through... that. What about me? I only have..." Suddenly, an image of a dick appeared in their minds, and a big lump was forming near the balls. The dick is stretching, stretching, as the lump slowly grew bigger, and suddenly it ripped.

"Gah! No!" Yuki screamed, tearing at his hair. "No, no, no!" Kyo was frozen in his spot. Why'd the both of them just had to think of the same thing at the same time? That looks like it hurts. "No! Kyo! What if the baby really is going out from there? That... That would hurt me! I'm not gonna have my dick ripped by a baby! No! No! No!"

Kyo sat up and grabbed Yuki by his shoulders. He was kicking and screaming nonsense. Totally crazy. "Yuki. Yuki!" Yuki finally stopped, and slowly looked up at Kyo with zombie-like eyes, and it freaked Kyo out. "Yuki, it's not going out from there. I promise you. Maybe your..." Okay, he doesn't want to use the word 'hole'. "... Well, that... place. When mothers give birth it hurts too. I'll be there when he's going out. I promise." They were used to dubbing the unknown gender of the baby 'him'. They didn't want to know yet, not until Yuki's given birth.

"But... But..." Yuki sniffed. "What if it's a girl? Will I change to my animal form?"

"Animal... form?" Kyo suddenly realized. "I forgot we got that stupid curse!" "Well..."

"When she's halfway out of me, will I change? And then, if I change, I'll... rip apart! Gah! I'm gonna die either way!" He started crying, and Kyo was trying his best to calm him down.

"Yuki, please. Don't think like that," he said, but Yuki was still crying. "Shit... What am I going to do? The only way to shut him up is to do something out of the ordinary. Well..." He launched forward and brought Yuki to a tight hug. "It's better than kissing him." "Yuki, plese. Please stop crying. Please?"

Yuki has already stopped. "What... What is he doing?" he thought, and then slowly pushed Kyo away. "I'm sorry. I'll... stop now." He sniffed and wiped his tears. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

With that, he lay down with his back to Kyo, not making any sound. Kyo went to sleep too, thinking why he's done that.

Days, weeks, months passed by, and the tenants of the apartment were already used to the sudden change of the quietness. YHuki and Kyo have stopped fighting since that night, and the money started coming in, slowly. Kyo got a job by controling his temper, and Yuki stayed back to watch the apartment, wash both of their clothes, anything to keep him busy while waiting for Kyo to come back at six in the evening.

A click was heard from the door, and Yuki ran out of the bedroom to greet Kyo. "Welcome back," he said, smiling. "Um... Dinner's on the table."

Kyo raised his eyebrow. _He's _not used to this. "Well, Yuki is acting like a devoted husband. He's never even been my devoted enemy, and now this. At least his cooking improved a lot. They're like Tohru's now," Kyo said to himself. "Um... Thanks, Yuki."

After dinner, they went out for a walk, like they agreed months ago. They were passing by the park, when suddenly Yuki grabbed Kyo shirt, and his other hand on his stomach. He was on the ground, moaning in pain. "Yuki? Yuki, are you alright? Yuki?" Kyo was worried now.

"The... The baby..." Yuki whispered, gripping tighter to Kyo's shirt.

"But... It's due next month! What...? No, not now, Yuki. Not now."

Yuki's nails were digging into Kyo's shoulder now. "Kyo! The baby! I... I need to go to the hospital! Now!"

"No..." Kyo looked around. "The hospital is about a nine minute walk. You can't walk there now. S-Stay here, Yuki. I'll go get someone to drive us there."

Yuki's fingers wrapped around Kyo's shirt even tighter. "No! Don't leave me! It hurts! Kyo, don't leave me!"

Kyo was nearing to crying now. "It'll hurt more if we don't go there soon, and I need to find someone to drive us there."

Yuki slowly let go of Kyo's shirt. "Faster!" His hand was now on the gravel road, trying to hold on to something.

"I'll be right back, Yuki. Don't... Don't let him out. I'll be right back." Kyo stood up and ran to the nearest car. The driver refused and drove away, and it took Kyo three minutes to find someone who wanted to help. They ran back to Yuki, who was still bending down on the ground. "Yuki? Yuki, I'm right here. We're going now. Hang in there, Yuki." He carried Yuki to the man's car, and they drove as fast as they could.

Yuki was gripping on Kyo's hands now. "I'm not... letting him out... without the hospital bed under me, and you next to me. I'm... I'm not..."

"Shh... Yuki, don't speak. You're tired." They stopped in front of a building, and Kyo thanked the man and he carried Yuki into the hospital. A nurse immediately came to them, and she placed Yuki on a wheelchair.

Doctors were rushing around, and one went with them. Yuki was checked in to a room, and the nurse asked Kyo not to come in. "No! No! He's with me!" Yuki shouted at her, but the nurse obliged. "If he's not here I'm going to scream all night and I won't give birth! Let him in!"

Finally, the nurse allowed Kyo in, and Kyo ran to Yuki's side. "You shouldn't have shouted, Yuki."

Yuki grinned through his pain. "Yeah... It hurts... Haha..." A doctor rushed in, followed by nurses, and they asked about a million questions. Yuki gripped Kyo's hand tighter when the pain came again. "You're here with me, right, Kyo? 'Cause if you're not, he's not going anywhere."

"Yes, yes. I'm here, Yuki," Kyo whispered, and then the both of them heard the doctor cursed. They've lifted Yuki's gown up to help with the birthing and they saw what was not supposed to be there when someone gives birth. "It's complicated, doctor. Just help him go through this," Kyo said to the doctor, who was still staring in disbelief. A few nurses left the room, and the others backed away. Yuki gripped Kyo's hand tighter. "I'm here, Yuki. I'm here."

Tears started streaming down Yuki's eyes, and his nails dug deeper into Kyo's hand. "It hurts. Kyo! It hurts!"

"It's okay, Yuki. Just push." The doctor was now asking Yuki to just push, and a few nurses held Yuki's legs open. "It's okay, baby. You're going to make it. It's okay..." Kyo started whispering into Yuki's ear. It was soothing, and it calmed Yuki down, even just for a bit and just for a while.

Yuki started screaming when the baby started to move out. "Kyo! Kyo! I... I can't do it! Kyo!"

"Just push, darling. Just push. I'm right here." The words were whispered again, and calmed Yuki down. It's just whispers to Yuki. He couldn't hear what Kyo was really whispering about. "I'm right here."

Yuki pushed again. "NGAAAHH!" The scream filled the whole room. "I can't! I can't! I'm too tired. Kyo, help me. Kyo!"

"Sir, the head's nearly out. Just push more. Keep pushing and this baby will be out," the doctor said.

"Kyo! Kyo! Help me. Kyo! I can't do it!" Yuki started crying, and Kyo softly kissed his cheeks.

"Just do as the doctor said, Yuki. The pain will go away once you've finished pushing. Push, Yuki. Push. There you go." Yuki started pushing and screaming at the same time, and then, half an hour later, the whole body got out, and Yuki immediately slipped into darkness.

TBC

MWAHAHAHAH!


	4. Another One, Please, Kyokun?

Sorry I posted late… (err… Two days is update late? Hehee…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and right now I wish I could own Natsuki Takaya! Grarrr…

**Chapter 4: Another One, Please, Kyo-kun?**

Cries filled the small apartment, and the sound, or noise, of someone's shouts echoed through the walls. The tenants were more annoyed than relieved that the Sohmas are once again the noisiest people in the apartment.

"Goddamnit, Soshi! If you don't want the bottle don't throw it away!" Kyo said angrily to the big three-month-old baby that was crying on the floor. He stood up, went to the other side of the room, picked up the half-empty, or half-full, bottle, walked back and placed it next to the baby.

Yuki came sashaying into the room at that time, and he snickered. "Having fun with your baby boy?"

Kyo glared at him. "Yuki, take care of him, _please_," Kyo begged, giving him puppy eyes. "I just came back from work. I'm _very_ tired."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and looked at himself in the mirror, placing his hands on his stomach. "I've carried him for nearly nine months, and you know I'm just starting to walk now."

Right after giving birth to Soshi, Yuki's ass, like he wants to say it, hurts like the seven hells. He couldn't walk, so he's been moving around using a wheelchair. And, no, Soshi didn't came out from his dick. He's been looking in the mirror, looking at his beautifully shaped flat stomach since the past month.

Kyo sighed. "Please? Just for a few minutes. Let me just shower and eat, and then for the rest of the night I promise I'll take care of him."

Yuki turned to him, and then sighed, defeated. "Alright. I'll take care of him. You can go now." He lifted the baby into his arms, took the bottle, and sat on the nearest chair, trying to stop Soshi from crying.

Kyo went straight to the bathroom, stripped off all of his clothes, and started the water running. He was aware that the water was too cold for him, but his mind was elsewhere.

He remembered the time when Yuki was trying to push the baby out, and he was holding on tot his hand, whispering soothing words to him. Baby… Darling…

Kyo gripped the shower hand tighter. "Why… Why'd I said that? I… I don't want him…"

He closed the tap, not bothering to shampoo his hair and padded to their room to dress, thinking of what followed after that.

Yuki didn't wake up for a whole day after that night, and so Kyo had to stay by his side to wait for him to wake up.

The doctor, who was still shaken, told him both father and baby were doing fine and healthy. Yuki just fainted, that's all. The baby boy was a bit bigger than normal babies, and there was nothing wrong with him. No handicap, no disease whatsoever.

Kyo had to hire a healthy woman to breastfeed the baby, but thank God she volunteered. They were nearly broke already that time.

Both he and Yuki just got the chance to hold their baby after all the tests Yuki had to go through to check himself. They laughed and smiled and cried when the baby cooed in Yuki's arms, and for a while there, they could see a happy family, but of course that didn't last long.

Yuki was discharged a month later, and the fights increased back at the apartment. They fought over who gets to take care of the baby, who gets to feed him, change his diaper, rocks him to sleep, whose turn it was to do this and that. Everything.

The one thing they always thought about but never talked with each other was their marriage. They wondered whether it should go on or not. Fighting all the time, and no love shared. Can a marriage survive that way?

And then there's Soshi. They didn't even talk about putting him up for adoption. He's three months old, and if he was adopted two months ago, Yuki and Kyo would have already been back home at Shigure's, living like nothing has happened.

"Tohru…" Kyo thought while he walked to the kitchen. "I wonder how she's doing. It's been a year already." He sat down and ate his dinner that Yuki laid for him on the table, and looked at Yuki feeding Soshi. "I don't want him to know…" He stood up, finished with his dinner, cleaned the plate and then laid it down to dry. "Okay, Yuki. I'll take care of him now. You can go to bed," Kyo said, walking towards them.

"Okay. Here." He gave the baby and the bottle to him. "Goodnight."

Kyo followed him to the bedroom and shushed the baby to sleep. After about half an hour, the baby finally fell asleep, and Kyo tucked him in to his cot at the far end of the room. "Finally," he sighed, and slowly laid his tired self on to the bed next to Yuki, who was already snoring lightly. He turned his back to him, and his eyes slowly dropped, when suddenly he felt a warm hand sliding up his back and stopped on his shoulder. He froze, and then slowly turned his head around.

Yuki was there, looking at him, with such a nervous and sad look on his face. He squeezed his shoulder, and then moved closer, resting his forehead on his shoulder, his eyes closed.

This was the first time they've ever touched each other since that night a year ago, excluding the time when Kyo and Yuki held hands when Yuki was giving birth. This feels… nice… Yuki's warm hand on his shoulder. It really feels nice.

Kyo was speechless. "What… What is he doing?" He didn't move to push Yuki away from him. Instead, he turned fully around, and raised Yuki's head, placing a finger under his chin and pushing it up. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Kyo whispered.

They were so close, just a few centimetres apart. Yuki didn't want to look into Kyo's eyes, so he buried his face in Kyo's chest, holding on to some of his shirt. "Kyo, I…" he choked. "I… I want…"

Kyo hugged him closer. "What? What is it?" he whispered in his hair, stroking it. "You can tell me. It's okay."

Yuki just gripped Kyo's shirt tighter. "I… I want…" He gulped. "I want another baby."

Time stood still. Kyo's breathing stopped. His mind was suddenly empty. Finally, he was able to move and quickly pushed Yuki away. "Whaaaat?" he shouted.

Yuki forced himself to look into Kyo's eyes. "I want another baby," he said, being strong, braving himself.

"I can't believe this!" Kyo thought. "But you can't be pregnant a second time," he whispered harshly, afraid that the baby might wake up.

"I don't care," Yuki shot back. "I want another baby."

Kyo sat up on the bed. "But what about money? You know it's slowly disappearing. We have to buy more diapers, extra milk powder. You have to stay here alone from early morning to early evening taking care of two troublemakers…" The list can be way, way long, but Yuki looks like he doesn't want to change his mind. Kyo softened himself. "You… You really want another one?" he whispered, searching in Yuki's eyes for something.

Yuki nodded slowly, and Kyo looked at the cot at the other side of the room. "He won't wake up," Yuki answered. "If he does wake up and sees us… Well, he's still a baby. He won't know."

Kyo turned back to Yuki, and gulped. "Am I really gonna do this?" he thought. He slowly moved towards him and knelt on top of him. He softly touched his cheeks, and then… There it is. He saw it, and it's still lingering there.

Lust. And…

Kyo slowly leaned down and caught Yuki's lips. They kissed for a few seconds, and then Kyo licked and bit Yuki's lower lip, making him gasp in surprise. His tongue slid in, and caught the other's. Sparks began flying everywhere.

Kyo moved his tongue around, memorizing every corner of Yuki's mouth, once in a while playing with Yuki's tongue.

Yuki's hands slid downwards and caught the ends of Kyo's shirt. He quickly pulled it up, so that the amazing feeling in his mouth wouldn't stop for long.

Kyo began kissing him hungrily, flicking his tongue against the walls of Yuki's mouth. He took off Yuki's shirt, and they both moaned when their bodies touched.

Kyo broke away from the kiss and started undoing his trousers. "Let me," Yuki whispered, placing a hand over Kyo's on the belt. He made Kyo sit up. They started kissing again while trying to take off each other's trousers.

Finally, everything was off, and they were naked. Yuki entangled his fingers in Kyo's hair to push him deeper into their kiss, and Kyo brought his hand down. Yuki gasped when Kyo got a hold of his cock.

Kyo slowly released himself from Yuki's mouth, and he moved down, all the while looking at Yuki. He kissed the head, grinning against it, happy at seeing that Yuki was shocked. He began licking the balls while holding on to Yuki's cock.

Yuki moaned and threw his head back when Kyo's tongue slid in his entrance. He grasped the sheets of the bed as Kyo slowly moved the tip of his tongue around inside him. He pulled out, and Yuki nearly cried out.

He opened his eyes and saw that Kyo was looking at him, a bit amazed. Yuki didn't know why, nor did he care. "Don't… Don't stop…"

At first Kyo hesitated, but then leaned down and began stroking Yuki's cock with his tongue. Yuki cried out, gripping the sheets tighter.

Inch by heavenly inch, Yuki's cock slowly moved into Kyo's mouth. Yuki was breathing heavily and making quick gasps now as Kyo rolled his tongue around the length. Kyo bit on the head, making some pre-cum to seep out. He licked them, and then continued to suck at the cock.

Yuki could feel it coming and tried to hold it in. He didn't want to make Kyo swallow his cum. But Kyo was sucking hard at his cock, making the cum to slowly move out. At last, he couldn't hold it in, and released himself, shouting out something.

Kyo grinned, slowly swallowing the warm liquid. He then moved up and kissed Yuki, his tongue jutting in and out of Yuki's mouth. "You're delicious, aren't you?" he whispered, and felt Yuki blush.

Kyo's hand moved down and took some of the cum in between his fingers. He brought his hands lower, and quickly entered Yuki using three of his fingers. Yuki gasped sharply, and buried himself in Kyo's neck while Kyo stretched him.

Kyo took out his fingers, feeling that Yuki's ready now, and then spread his legs. He looked up and saw Yuki with tears in his eyes. "It's okay, Yuki. I won't hurt you," he whispered in his ears. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck as a sign that he's ready.

Kyo placed his cock in front of Yuki's entrance, and they both grinned their teeth when he slowly entered him. They were breathing fast when Kyo was fully inside Yuki. "You're so… so tight," Kyo moaned, and then started to move out.

Yuki gasped. "Oh my God," he thought. "He's so big. It's… It's so wonderful." Kyo pushed himself in, and Yuki cried out, seeing stars. "The… The first time, and he already…" "Ah… Kyo… Kyo, do that again…" Kyo moved out, and then pushed in again. "Nngh…! Do it… Do it faster! Harder! Deeper! AH!"

Not long later, they were moving back and forth as quick as the speed of light. "Ah… Ha-ah… AHH!" They were moaning and shouting like their life depended on it.

"Kyo… Kyo… I'm… I… I can feel it… Kyo…"

"Yuki… Yuki, I'm coming…"

"Kyo…"

"Yuki.."

"AAHH!"

They both shouted out each other's name, coming at the same time, and then Kyo laid on top of Yuki, both of them gulping, trying to calm their breathing.

A few minutes later, their breathing returned to normal, but Kyo didn't move. Instead, he bit and licked Yuki's neck, making short gasps escape Yuki's lips.

"Kyo…" Yuki gasped, and then briefly kissed him. "That was… _is_ so great. So wonderful…"

"Turn around," Kyo suddenly said.

"Huh? Wha…?"

"Turn around. Stand on all four."

Yuki did as Kyo asked, and turned around and stood on all four. He gasped, feeling Kyo's cock deep inside him again, and he moaned and gasped when Kyo started thrusting, his chest on his back. They came again, and fell down, exhausted.

The room was suddenly very quiet, but they could still hear their moans and shouts and gasps echoing through the walls.

Yuki turned around and hugged himself close to Kyo, who hugged him closer still. Yuki's mind was in a jumble, but he decided to just go on with it. "Kyo, I…" he started, but Kyo cut in.

"Yuki, let ma talk first. I have something to tell you." Yuki looked up, and then nodded, deciding to tell Kyo later. Kyo gulped, and then began. "R-Remember that night, Yuki? When we got drunk. You still remember that, right?" Yuki nodded. "Actually, I… I wasn't drunk."

Yuki looked up, but Kyo looked away from him. "What… does that mean, Kyo?" Still, he didn't turn around. Yuki frowned. He turned Kyo's head around, and then kissed him.

When they stopped a few minutes later, Kyo couldn't help but smile. Yuki flung his arms around Kyo's neck and rested his forehead on Kyo's. "Remember that time when you kicked the chair and I nearly tripped and then we fought and you left? Remember? After that, I cried, because I couldn't force myself to tell you I love you."

Yuki now touched his nose with Kyo's. "I don't exactly remember when I fell for you. Every time after we fought, I would think of you and plot how to kill you. Day by day, the plans of revenge disappeared, and all that was left was you, and I kept thinking more and more about you."

Kyo was smiling against Yuki's lips, and he gave him a small kiss. "I kept wondering what would happen to our marriage," he said, and Yuki smiled.

"It'll survive. I think." They laughed, and then Yuki hummed a song in Kyo's neck, while Kyo stroked his hair.

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you that night. I just wanted to touch you after liking you a lot for a long time, and that time when you got drunk was the best opportunity. But I didn't know I would… do it to you."

Yuki smiled against Kyo's neck. "It's okay. Actually, I liked it."

They laid quietly again, Kyo stroking Yuki's hair, and Yuki humming in Kyo's neck. "I love you," Kyo whispered in Yuki's ear.

Yuki looked up and smiled. "I love you too."

TBC

-

GAK! –puked in your face-

Okay… Too mushy-mushy! Sorry…

Keh…


	5. A Happy Family

Sorry late update (just two days, actually. That's still late for me) I nearly finished with this chapter when the devil (my sister) took this laptop and locked it in her room. Hah

Oh yeah. There're no newspaper cover about Yuki giving birth in the town. Because I'm lazy to write it down. So let the story be the way it is.

Disclaimer: Furuba is _not_ owned by Natsuki Takaya. It belongs to… Natsuki Takaya! Okay, on with the story.

**Chapter 5: A Happy Family**

Every morning since the night they confessed, Kyo had been kissing Yuki's stomach, as a way of kissing his baby, or an unmade foetus.

"Are you sure I'm pregnant, Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo had just bent down to kiss his stomach and then the owner.

Kyo turned around from the fridge. "Why not?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well, it's been a month already since that time and I haven't been sick or anything." He placed Soshi down in his high chair in the kitchen, and he sat down at the table while Kyo took out bowls and cereals and placed them on the table.

Kyo poured out some cereals and milk for the both of them and then sat down. "Yuki, do you _know_ what we've been doing every night for the past month?"

Yuki blushed, and Kyo grinned. They didn't talk again and ate breakfast. Kyo kissed Yuki and Soshi goodbye and left for work soon after breakfast.

Yuki did his everyday work in the apartment. After giving Soshi his warm bath and something to play, Yuki cleaned their apartment. "It's good that a working husband comes home from work to a clean home," Yuki said everyday.

At six in the evening, Yuki started cooking for dinner, and a few minutes later Kyo came home. They played with Soshi during dinner, trying to ignore each other. Once, their eyes met, and they blushed furiously. They knew what was going to happen later. Even though it's been going on for a month already, they were still very shy and embarrassed about it in the mornings and early evenings.

Every night, Kyo sings the baby to sleep, just like tonight. He knew Yuki's in bed, not able to sleep. The baby fell asleep faster than Kyo expected, and he tucked him in his bed with shaky hands.

He climbed in to bed, and then hours later and many, many positions later, the both of them lay exhausted, and Yuki flung his legs around Kyo's, grinning happily, their shyness and embarrassment gone the second they began hours ago.

Kyo laughed lightly, and then kissed Yuki. "Are you _sure_ you're not pregnant now?"

The both of them laughed. "You're the best," Yuki whispered, and then they finally went to sleep.

Months passed by, and Yuki's belly grew big fast. Since the pregnant belly has shown, every night Kyo ever so gently made love to Yuki.

Tonight, instead of crying out in pleasure, Yuki cried out in pain, and Kyo hurriedly dressed the both of them, carried Yuki to their newly bought second-hand car, and he drove the three minute drive to the hospital.

"Kyo… Kyo, will I go through this?" Yuki whispered when they were in a room already filled with a doctor and nurses. It was the same doctor, and he tried not to be shaky.

"You will, baby. You will," Kyo whispered back, holding on to one of his hands and then kissed his cheek. "Remember: just push. Like last time. Think about the happiness and joy our baby will bring to us. Just push, love. You can do it."

After an hour of pushing, only the top of the head of the baby could be seen, and Yuki was crying now. "I can't do it, Kyo. I can't! It… It hurts! So much… Kyo…"

Kyo was dead worried now. "Yuki, push. Baby, please. The baby will die… Oh, I'm so sorry. What do you want me to do, Yuki? I'll do anything." There were red nail marks on Kyo's hand as a result of Yuki's tight hold on it, but he didn't care. He climbed on to the bed, and hugged Yuki close to him. "I'm here, Yuki. You can do it. I love you. I really do."

He kept on whispering and whispering, and fifteen minutes later the baby was pushed out, crying, and Yuki fainted.

-

"Yuki, a healthy woman is breastfeeding our baby right now. I wish you can see them…" Kyo sniffed and squeezed Yuki's hand.

He looked at his husband. Yuki's eyes were still closed, and he wasn't moving, except for the heaving of his chest. "Yuki…"

Kyo froze. He just felt something. He looked at his hand. Yuki's fingers were slowly wrapping themselves around Kyo's. Tears trickled down Kyo's cheeks and dropped to their hands. He raised his head and saw Yuki smiling weakly at him. Kyo brought Yuki's hands to his lips and kissed it, still crying, and smiling happily.

"Oh, Yuki," he whispered, trying his best not to hug the tired man on the bed. "You're awake. I was so worried."

Yuki was still smiling. "I'm very sorry, Kyo," he whispered. He was too tired to speak normally. Kyo shook his head, now kissing Yuki's cheek. Yuki squeezed his hand. "Where is he?"

Kyo smiled. "He? There's no 'he', Yuki."

The woman at the other side of the room stood up and brought the sleeping baby over to Kyo, who has a sleeping one year old in his lap.

"Kiss your baby girl hello, Yuki."

The woman slowly handed the baby to Yuki, who already sat up in bed with a huge smile in his face. "Ah! Wait!" Yuki said, and turned to Kyo. "What… What if…?"

Kyo smiled. "I held her before," he said. Yuki turned back to the woman, and held out his hands.

The baby moved a little in Yuki's arms, but then went back to sleep. The woman quietly left them, and Yuki was thankful. He turned back to Kyo, looking a bit worried.

"Kyo, why… why didn't we transform?" he asked, looking back at the baby. "Maybe… she's one of the zodiacs? What if someone… died back at home?"

Kyo shook his head. "No. The doctor held her once too. She didn't transform."

"A baby born from cursed parents, but having no curse herself…" Yuki whispered to himself. "And when the fathers hold her, they didn't transform…"

Kyo looked at both his husband and newborn baby. "Maybe she doesn't transform us cursed ones?" Kyo shrugged. "Let's just forget about it. The both of you are okay now. That's all that matters." Kyo smiled at them, and kissed both of their foreheads.

They cooed over their angel. "Hey, Kyo?" Yuki whispered.

"Hmm?" Kyo looked up from his baby to look at Yuki.

"What shall we name her?"

Kyo grinned. "Well… Heh. You were out for six days, and I was too worried about you I didn't think of what to name her."

Yuki giggled. "Hmm… What about Maki?"

"Mashita?"

"Kiyomi?"

They offered names to each other until late that night, and settled on one.

TBC

-

Before this, people reviewed about a baby boy or a baby girl, so I figured they would have both. So… What the heck… Yuki can be pregnant, so make him give birth!

Heehee…


	6. Going Back

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the sole owner of Natsuki Takaya. Or maybe she stole it from someone and hired slaves to do most of the dirty work… Hmm, I wonder… Okay, okay. I'm sorry. That's not true.

**Chapter 6: Going Back**

"No! No!" Shouts were heard in the Sohma's place again. But not angry shouts. "Sakura! Don't eat that! Daddy's begging you! Please!"

The voice belongs to Yuki, and he is trying his very best to take his baby girl's shoe out of her mouth without making her cry.

At that instant, the front door opened and in stepped a tired looking cutey. He nearly laughed when he saw that Yuki was 'fighting' with their daughter.

"Kyo! Help me!" Yuki whined. "I kept begging and begging but she wouldn't listen."

Kyo walked over and picked his daughter up. Her neck-length silver hair bounced and she looked at him with her grey eyes. "Dada!" she baby-talked and dropped the shoe to kiss her daddy.

"Yes, yes. Dada's here," Kyo said, laughing. "Now, be a good little girl and do as your daddies say."

"Dada! Dada!" She kept playfully hitting his chest, and then bit on the front of Kyo's shirt. "Yuuuuuccckkk!" she screeched and spitted out Kyo's sweat in her mouth. "Dada bleah!" She kicked and screamed, wanting to get out of Kyo's tight hold on her, and then Kyo finally gave up and put her down on the floor.

He sighed. "And to think she was an angel." He turned to Yuki, who was kissing the sleeping fiery haired Soshi on the couch. "I'm taking a shower now, okay?" He looked at him first, and then smiled. "Hey, baby. I missed you so much," he whispered and then moved closer and started kissing Yuki's neck.

Yuki blushed, kiss knees nearly giving away. "Um… K-Kyo, Sakura will see."

"She's still a baby," Kyo mumbled, and began nibbling on Yuki's ear. "She won't understand." He sighed, and then kissed him deeply. "There's something bothering you," he whispered against his lips, and then kissed his nose. "We'll talk after the kids sleep, okay?"

Yuki was shocked. "How'd he know?" he thought, and then nodded to Kyo, who smiled at him and went to the bathroom to take his shower. "I thought I was hiding it well enough for him to not sense it." He sighed, and then laid out dinner.

That night, after rounds of one of the best love making they've ever done, Kyo softly kissed Yuki and brushed his hair away from his eyes, waiting for him to talk. But instead, Yuki just moved closer to him, as if he was about to sleep.

"Yuki, I know this thing in your mind isn't that big a deal to talk about, but it is to me." He raised Yuki's chin up. "Please, Yuki?"

Yuki looked at his beloved husband, and then slowly nodded. "It's been bothering me since this morning after you left for work," he started. "You know, we can't live here forever. We know money's a bit quickly piling up after you were promoted as assistant manager in that a-bit-posh restaurant five months ago. Soshi already made friends with some of the tenants' children, and we've already fitted in here."

Kyo looked at him, and then traced his lips with his thumb. "And what you're trying to say is we should go back to Shigure and Tohru."

Yuki frowned. "Kyo, it's already been three years. That's how long we're away already, when we promised Tohru only a year."

Kyo shrugged. "We've officially stopped going to school three years ago. We're not going to continue where we left off. We're twenty already." Kyo stopped. "Oh my God. We're _that_ old?"

Yuki pouted. "Kyo, I'm serious here."

"And I am too." He looked at him, and then smiled a little. "If you want to go back we can go. Anytime you want, Yuki. Anytime."

Yuki shook his head and buried his face in Kyo's chest. "No… If you don't want to go then we won't go."

"Really?" Kyo was smiling to himself now. He knew Yuki would give up anytime soon.

"Well… What about your job? I know it was easy for you to get it, but you can't quit now."

"Why? I can quit anytime I want. I don't like everybody there. They're treating me like I'm some stranger, and every time they _would_ talk to me, they'll boss me around."

"You never talked about this with me before."

"I can quit tomorrow."

"No," Yuki said again, shaking his head and moving closer to Kyo. "What about Soshi and Sakura?"

Kyo thought for a while. "Well, we can always explain to everybody back at Shigure's. Soon, they'll accept it and leaves us alone."

"And… You know, Kyo… It's been three years. Surely Akito would've already found us by now."

"You want him to find us and kill me?"

"No, no," Yuki whimpered and brought his lips close to Kyo's. "If he kills you I'll kill myself. I wouldn't bear living without you."

"And what about the kids?"

Yuki stayed quiet, unsure of what to say to that. "If we go back to Shigure's, he'll know. He'll come and… do something to us. What will we do about that?"

Kyo softly kissed Yuki. "We'll see when we go back, right?"

Yuki looked at him, and then nodded Kyo started giving him butterfly kisses down his chest, and then soon the room was filled with moans and short gasps and pleasurable shouts, and they stopped hours later.

Kyo smiled against Yuki's lips, himself still deep inside Yuki, and their bodies sticky with Yuki's warm liquid. "Hey, Yuki?" he said, tickling Yuki's nose.

"Hmm?" He started giving Kyo small kisses on his lips.

Kyo stopped him by nibbling on his ear. "We've had sex every night for a year already after Sakura was born. How come you're not pregnant again?"

Kyo was tickling his ear, and he giggled. "What? You want to have another baby? You know how troublesome they are."

"I know." He was now making small nibbles on Yuki's neck. "I was just asking."

"I don't mind being pregnant again, though. I know I'll be carrying my husband's baby, and that'll make me happier than ever."

"Really?" His voice was husky, and then they started again. When they stopped hours later, they immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning they woke up late, and Kyo cursed on his way out of the apartment. Yuki smiled to himself, and then gave the kids a shower and sat them down to eat their breakfast.

Less than half an hour after Kyo left, he was back again, and Yuki nearly dropped the hot cup of coffee in his hands. "K-Kyo? What… What're you doing back home so early?" Kyo was walking towards him and he pushed him against a wall, grinning like crazy. "K-Kyo?"

He kissed him, still grinning, making the kiss not perfect like their usual ones. He broke away, and then laughed to himself, unaware that their kids were watching them, a bit confused. "You should've seen the look on his face, Yuki!" he said, still laughing.

"What?" Yuki was more confused now.

"My boss! You should've seen the look on his face when I told him I quit!"

Yuki's mouth turned to a big smile. "You quit? Really?"

"Yes!" They laughed and kissed, but then Yuki pushed him away.

"Wait. You quit?" he asked, not believing it.

"Yes! We can go back today, Yuki. Or better yet, right now!"

"You… You really want to go back?"

Kyo stopped grinning and just smiled. "Yes, of course."

Yuki looked at him first, and then smiled and nodded to him. "All right!"

Kyo laughed again. "You go and pack for us, okay, Yuki?" I'll try to explain to the kids."

"The… kids?" Yuki remembered now. He looked over Kyo's shoulder, and saw Soshi and Sakura watching them. For a while there, he forgot he had kids. "Yes, yes. Of course."

Kyo walked to the kitchen table and started playing with them. Yuki walked to their bedroom, took out a suitcase from under the bed, and started filling it up with both his and Kyo's clothes. He heard Kyo's voice changed form playful to serious when he packed all of Soshi's and Sakura's stuff into another suitcase. He sighed, thinking of what will happen to them when they got back.

"Sigh… I'll miss everything in this apartment," Yuki said. They are now outside of it, near the gates, Yuki holding on to one suitcase in one hand, the other Sakura's hand, and Kyo carrying the other suitcase, with Soshi's hand in his free one.

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, me too. I'm gonna miss those times when I open the door to see a sexy guy playing with his kids."

Yuki playfully hit his shoulder. "You idiot!" he said to the laughing Kyo. "You're gonna see me back at home, too, you know!" He laughed too, and then shrugged. "Yeah, well… I'll miss cleaning our room."

Kyo snickered. "You can help Tohru with the cleaning. We can always have another housekeeper there, you know."

Yuki rolled his eyes as they walked out of the gates. Kyo signalled for a taxi to take them to the train station. Yuki suddenly realized something when they were already in a taxi.

He looked at the side of the little girl's face sitting on his lap. "She's been quiet since we left our room," Yuki thought, worried. He brought his fingers to her cheeks and touched them lightly. "Daddy's sorry we had to leave immediately, Sakura," he softly said to her. She turned her head around to face him. She nodded and kissed his cheeks. "You really forgive daddy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Mmh!" Yuki smiled back, and then saw Soshi looking sad sitting on Kyo's lap. Kyo saw Yuki and then smiled at him, as if saying, "It's okay. I can handle him." Yuki smiled back, and a few minutes later they arrived at the train station.

Yuki looked out the window at the setting sun. They've been travelling for hours already, having have to spend more than two hundred dollars for both road and rail transport, which they got on for about a million times already, and now they're nearly there. He looked down and brushed hair away from Sakura's face, who was sleeping with her head on his lap, and Soshi's on Kyo's, who was sitting in front of him.

Yuki hesitated at first, but then raised his head. "Kyo, do you think we're doing the right thing?" Kyo looked up at him, frowning. "I mean, this is the first time the kids aren't energetic. What if they don't like it there? What if they won't have any friends? And… And…"

"Yuki, you're being too worried. Just let it rest already. They'll like it, I assure you. Don't worry, okay, Yuki?" He gave him a small smile, and Yuki slowly smiled back. Of course he would still be worried.

They arrived at the station an hour later. Yuki and Kyo smiled when they saw the familiar place they left three years ago. Soshi and Sakura hugged themselves closer to their fathers, afraid of the new surroundings.

They went to a nearby restaurant, which boosted Soshi's and Sakura's energy, and they were happy again, already used to everything. Yuki and Kyo were even more happier, seeing them running around.

They left the restaurant, and walked the familiar route to Shigure's house. They entered the gates…

…and saw a little boy playing in the garden looking a bit like…

TBC


	7. Back At Home

GOMENNASAIII! Sorry late update! One week is a long time! No laptop in my house, and it's always raining, so I couldn't go to the twelve-minute-cycle-away cyber café. Here's the continuation!

I don't know when this story will end, but it will be in more then four more chapters. And from now on everyone is OOC. Darn!

**Chapter 7: Back At Home**

Kyo grabbed a handful of his front shirt and then roughly pushed him on the wall. "Damn you, Shigure!" he shouted in his face, his other hand balled up into a fist, ready to plant it in his brain. "You… You…" Yuki was right next to him, ready to plant _his_ fists into Shigure's face.

"No, no! Kyo! Please! Please understand!" Tohru begged, trying to free Shigure's shirt out of Kyo's fist. "I can explain!" She begged more, and Kyo tsked and slowly lowered his hands. "Kyo, please!" she begged again, before bringing her arms around Kyo's waist.

The kitchen suddenly filled with white smoke after a 'pop' sound, and then it thinned and in front of Shigure was an orange cat, who had his eyes crossed and his teeth barred at practically no one. Yuki sighed, still glaring at Shigure to tell him to stay there, picked up the neko and the crumpled clothes around him, and brought him into the next room. In a few seconds, that room was filled with white smoke and someone grumbling, and then an angry Kyo stomped into the room, throwing a look at Shigure, who was still standing against the wall, telling him to sit down.

At the kitchen table, Tohru sat in between Kyo and Yuki, and Shigure opposite her, looking a bit sad that time. It was hard to even imagine Shigure looking sad, but here he is, right in front of them, looking like he was about to cry. At least there're only them, the adults. Thank God Soshi, Sakura and… that little boy were playing outside since the minute they got home. They wouldn't know how to explain it when Kyo transformed to a cat.

Kyo sighed, placing his elbows on the table and his hands to both sides of his head. "How…" he started. He really couldn't believe this now. "How old is he?"

There was silence at first. Neither Tohru nor Shigure wanted to talk. "One… One and a half years old," Tohru said.

"Shit!" Kyo muttered, hitting the table, making her jump. "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm sorry." He looked up at Tohru, and then turned to Shigure. "Are you guys… married?"

Both Tohru's and Shigure's faces lighted. "Mmhh!" Tohru said, smiling and nodding to Kyo.

Kyo frowned. "When?" He saw Tohru looking quiet again, and then turned to Shigure.

Shigure sighed. "Two years ago."

Kyo held his tongue, his hurting fists lying on his lap. "Why'd they… How can they do this to us?" he thought, getting madder and madder every time. Yuki was very shocked. He was sitting in his chair, staring off to nothing.

"When…" Shigure started. Kyo looked at him and saw that he looked sad again. "When he was born Ak-Akito came to see us He was mad at first, but then agreed to let him stay with us, instead of being given to foster parents. I'm… I'm very worried. I know he has something planned. I just know it.

At that moment, the three kids came running through the kitchen door, and the little boy tripped. Both Shigure and Tohru ran to him. "Kaito? Kaito, are you okay?" they both asked, looking like they were dead worried, and helped Kaito to stand up.

"I'm okay, daddy, mummy," he said, smiling to them, and then went back to playing tag with Soshi and Sakura.

Shigure and Tohru went back to the kitchen table, sitting next to each other. Minutes passed by, but none of them talked. Kyo decided to leave them alone and go up to his room. "I'll be going u-"

"If you hadn't left three years ago none of this would've happened!" Tohru half-shouted, looking down on the floor, her nails digging into her knees. Kyo was confused, and he hasn't even moved yet. "That day… That was when I wanted to tell you, but you just had to leave! If you were the one to inform me, I wouldn't mind, and I would've given up on you." She raised her head up, once meeting Kyo's eyes, and then turned to Shigure, placing a hand to one side of his face, caressing his cheeks. "If you hadn't left, my Shi-kun wouldn't have been sick."

"Her… Her Shi-kun?" both Kyo and Yuki shouted mentally to themselves.

This time, Shigure and Tohru were smiling softly to each other. "I moved on, and found the man I wanted to spend my life with. I didn't realize he was just _there_ the whole time." She turned back to Kyo, looking a little mad. "So don't you _dare_ hurt him."

Both Kyo and Yuki froze in their seats. "Was… Was she _threatening_ us?" the thought wildly. Kyo stood up, his legs shaky. "Um… We'll… be going upstairs n-now," he said, and he and Yuki left the kitchen and went upstairs, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

They didn't talk while they were in Kyo's room, thinking what the couple downstairs had done. Yuki stood up. "Um… Kyo, I'm going to my room for a while, okay? I'm just going to check on some stuff," he said, and Kyo just nodded.

Yuki left, and then a few seconds later came back running to Kyo, looking a little mad. "T-They turned my room into their kid's room! My room! Into a little boy's room!" he said wildly, pointing out the door.

Kyo looked up, just returning from his la-la land. "What?" he asked, not really listening to Yuki's half-shouts.

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the hand and nearly dragged him to his room. Everything was in white and blue. Two of the walls were light blue, the other two white. His bed spread was in the color night-sky blue. His cupboard was in blue-green. Everything was in the color blue mixed with another color. Even the little carpet inside the room in front of the door was in aqua blue, with the zodiac animals' pictures on it.

"_My room_!" Yuki pressed again, stomping his feet, while Kyo just stared at the room, not believing what he was seeing. "I am going to _sue_ them for this!"

Kyo turned to Yuki, and nearly laughed. He turned Yuki around to face him, and then wrapped his arms around his waist. "Aw, come on, Yuki," he said, resting his forehead on Yuki's. "There's always your husband's room and his bed. Isn't that better?"

Yuki blushed. "Well, yeah… but…"

"Kyo! Yuki! Please come down! Dinner's ready!" Tohru's shouts were heard from the bottom of the stairs, and then she appeared at the top. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the two guys, and then blushed furiously. "I… I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone up! I… I didn't know you guys would… I'm so sorry!" With that, she left faster than she came.

Yuki pushed Kyo away, looking as embarrassed as before, and Kyo just smiled to him. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the table, they saw a big whole chicken, looking a bit burned, topped with chopped onions, lemons, surrounded by… Well, food!

"This is to celebrate you guys coming back," Shigure said, smiling. Tohru was sitting next to him, and Kyo and Yuki could feel they were holding hands under the table. Kaito was sitting next to Shigure, with Soshi next to him and Sakura next to her brother. Yuki sat next to Sakura, and Kyo sat next to him, making Tohru his neighbor.

"Itadakimas!" they all said, and then dug in the chicken. Kyo and Yuki could taste the old days in the chicken's tender meat. Tohru's cooking is always wonderful.

They finished half an hour later, leaving only bones behind. All of them rubbed their tummies, saying they're full and all.

"Ah… Kids, why don't you go and play. We adults will be here if anything happens, okay?" Shigure said.

"Hai!" they chorused and ran off.

Yuki smiled. "Kaito is so cute," he said, and Kyo agreed. Kaito had traces of both Shigure and Tohru. He has his mother's brown eyes but his father's looks. His hair is brown but Shigure style.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Only the laughter of the kids upstairs could be heard in the house.

"This is the first time that Kaito is very happy," Shigure suddenly said, looking sad again. "We never brought him to the park to play with other kids. We couldn't risk it. Akito could be anywhere, ready to pounce on him." They heard sobs coming from Tohru. "Ah… Tohru… Tohru, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so sorry." Shigure wished so, _so_ much that he could hug her to ease her pain. Hug her for a long time. But he couldn't do that. So he just kissed her lightly and whispered things to her.

Kyo and Yuki looked away, feeling tears welling up in their eyes. "We… We don't want to send him to school either," Tohru choked out, drying her eyes. "He could go there anytime and do something to him."

Kyo reached over the table and held Tohru's hand. "Hey, it's okay. We're not planning to send Soshi and Sakura to school either. They can always play together." He smiled. Tohru was overwhelmed, and she smiled back.

"Speaking of Soshi and Sakura, how'd you get them? Adopt?" Shigure asked. "But Soshi looks like Kyo and Sakura looks like Yuki. Did you guys plan on adopting kids who look like you?" He looked from Kyo to Yuki, who ignored him, not wanting to tell the truth. "But… It can't be from the two of you. You're both guys."

Yuki sighed. "We know."

Shigure turned to him. "Don't tell me that time three years ago, when you were sick and had this fat stomach. Don't tell me you were _pregnant_, Yuki?"

"I'm a guy, I know," Yuki said.

"But guys can't be pregnant!"

"Like I said, I _know_!"

No one spoke. Tohru and Shigure looked at each other, and then turned to Kyo and Yuki. "Oh, okay. Um…" Tohru said, trying to change the subject. "You… You guys don't want anyone to know you're back home, right?" The guys shook their heads. "Oh, okay. So they won't know anything about this." The guys nodded, and then they were quiet once again.

Yuki fidgeted in his seat. "Um… Honda, if Akito knows about you guys, then so would the other Sohmas, right?"

Tohru nodded. "So… So does the people in school," she mumbled.

"Oh… Um… Okay," Yuki said, and then his spirit rose. "Honda, let me help you with the dishes."

Tohru raised her head. "What? No, no. Please don't."

"No, really. I want to help."

"Please, no. You guys just came back. You must be tired."

Yuki sighed, disappointed. "Oh, all right. We'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

Tohru smiled, gathering the dishes and putting them in the washing basin. "Goodnight, Yuki, Kyo."

Kyo chuckled to himself that Yuki couldn't help around. He turned to Shigure, and then glared at him. "If you ever hurt Tohru, we are going to kill you, whether you're her husband and she loves you or not," he growled. "Even though we're married doesn't mean we're not protective over her." Yuki glared at him, too.

Shigure chuckled. "Me? Hurting my little pretty rose?" He walked over to the sink and kissed Tohru's nose. "Never."

Kyo made a disgusted face, and then he and Yuki went to his room. In there, Yuki flung himself on Kyo's bed and whined in the pillow. Kyo laid next to him and pulled him close. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Kyo! I wanna go back to that apartment!" he whined, hitting Kyo's chest repeatedly.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to go back here."

"Well, I wanna go back there right now!" He stopped hitting his chest. "Shigure is weird. He's not as perverted as always before. He and Tohru are married. One kid. They're both looking sad like someone close just died… Everything here is weird!"

"But we can't go back now. It's nearly ten."

Yuki looked thoughtful for a while. "Hmm… Speaking of time… Where are the kids? They're supposed to be in…"

At that time, the door flew open and in ran Soshi and Sakura. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey! There you are!" Kyo said and stood up.

"We want our toothbrush. Where is it, daddy?"

Yuki got off the bed, opened the kids' suitcase that was lying on the table, and gave their toothbrushes to them. "Here you go. Where're you guys sleeping? In Kaito's room?"

"Yes, daddy. He wants us to sleep there. Goodnight, daddies!" They each gave a kiss to Kyo and Yuki.

"Okay, goodnight!" Yuki said, and the kids ran out to go to the bathroom.

Kyo went over to the door and locked it. Yuki looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. "So that nobody would peek in on us," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. Yuki smiled and they started kissing. Soon, they were on the bed, completely naked, and Kyo's face was buried in Yuki's neck. "Oh God I missed you so much," he whispered.

Yuki grinned. "We're so addicted to this," he said.

Kyo smiled. "Of course." He started teasing him, and they only stopped early the next morning.

"NNNGGGAAAHHH…!" Shigure yawned and poured coffee into two cups. He gave one to Tohru, who was sitting at the kitchen table, and he sat down next to her and sipped his coffee. "God! I've never been this tired before," he said, scratching his head.

Yuki, who was at the stove giggling and teaching Kyo how to fry eggs, turned around. "Why? Didn't you have a good night's sleep last night?"

"Well," Shigure sighed. "I heard _noises_ last night that lasted _all night long_ and didn't stop until around _five_ this morning. I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I don't think my baby did, too." He turned to Tohru, whose eyes were slowly dropping, and he chuckled. 'Well, I must say that I got turned on by it."

Kyo and Yuki had been frozen at the stove for some time now, and Yuki clasped his hands to his mouth. "Shit shit shit…!" he muttered noisily. "But… But…" He hit his head. "Last night…" he thought. "Those… Those were my moans for Kyo. For Kyo and Kyo only. They couldn't have heard it! They can't!"

"Well, even though we sleep on the other side at the end of the house downstairs," Shigure said again. "We sure could hear it _loud and clear all night long_."

"We get your point! Sheesh!" Kyo shouted at him and stomped out the kitchen, grabbing Yuki by the hand. "What are we going to do?" Kyo asked himself, pacing in front of Yuki, who was leaning on the wall in the living room, traumatized.

"Kyo, we need to leave. _Now_," Yuki said, sounding like a robot.

Kyo stopped pacing. "What?" he said. "Are you crazy? We can't go back and forth in less than twenty four hours. What about the kids? Kaito? They'll be mad, and Kaito will be sad once again."

"Kyo, just think about us," Yuki said, moving towards Kyo, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Just us, our sweaty bodies molded together, on a bed, with not even a single soul within a million miles of us." He was now whispering the fantasy against Kyo's lips.

"You're being selfish right now, eh?" Kyo chuckled, now his lips pressed against Yuki's, but not kissing him.

Yuki smiled. "And then all those moans, shouts, whimpers, gasps coming from me… They will all be for you. Just for your ears. Making you more and more aroused… Making you hit that magical spot inside me over and over. Making us both come at the same time… All for us, only if we move away."

Kyo was breathing hard now, and he pushed Yuki back on the wall, and kissed him hungrily. They tried to make not even a single sound as Kyo hit that spot inside Yuki, and they screamed out silently as they came.

"Oh my God…" Kyo gasped, and then nibbled on Yuki's bottom lip. "You know talking dirty turns me on."

Yuki grinned. "Really? Well, prove it to me. I'll start again…"

"Don't you dare!" They laughed and continued kissing, when suddenly Yuki pushed Kyo away.

"Kyo… If Shigure and Tohru could hear it, then…" They both gasped. "The kids!" They adjusted their clothes and ran upstairs. "But we've been sleeping in the same room for two years already! I don't care if they're still babies!"

They slowly pushed on Kaito's door, and saw the three kids still sleeping soundly in Yuki's big bed. Kyo went to the window and opened the curtains and window. "Hey, kids," he whispered. "Wakey wakey. It's breakfast already."

The kids slowly woke up and stretched. "Daddy?" Soshi mumbled.

Kyo smiled and went to him. "Did you had a good dream, Soshi?" he asked, and Soshi nodded his head.

"But… In the background I think I heard someone moaning and laughing and making noises. It was so creepy."

Yuki nearly killed himself. "Ah… R-Really?" Kyo said. "Well, it's just a dream."

"Daddy, I think I had it for a year already."

"What? Oh… Um… Well. Still… It's just a dream."

"I heard moans and laughter and noises in my dreams too, daddy," Sakura said.

Kaito raised his hand. "Me too."

This time, Yuki really, _really_ wished he could kill himself. "It's just a dream, kids. Just a dream," Kyo said again, cursing himself mentally. "Well, take your shower first, and then come down to breakfast, okay?" The kids nodded and ran off to the bathroom.

"Oh, godamnit!" Yuki cursed as they make their way back to the kitchen. They stopped near the bottom of the stairs.

"Yuki, the only way we can stop those moanings…" Kyo began.

"Is to stop having sex?" Yuki cut in. "But… But Kyo! You know how we love to do all those things to each other! Back and forth, harsh, rough, upside down…"

"Yuki, I wasn't thinking of stopping having sex! Are you out of your mind? That would be the third last thing I would give up."

"The… third last?" Yuki asked. "What's the second and first?"

"To divorce you and stop loving you. Look, that's not what I was going to say. What I'm saying is… To stop those moanings, we've got to be quiet while having sex. _You_ have to be quiet while we have sex."

Yuki was struck. "Quiet?" he blurted out. "How can I be quiet? You know those are for you, Kyo."

"Well…" Kyo shrugged. "I don't want our kids to grow up with moans as their background music in their dreams."

Yuki sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Fine…" he mumbled and took a seat.

Kyo followed him and saw the table laden with food. "Tohru? Did you… make all this?" he asked.

Tohru nodded sleepily in her seat. Yuki just realized there was food on the table. "Honda!" he whined. "_I _wanted to make breakfast. I thought I told you that."

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Yuki, I told you, no. No one in this house is going to cook and clean except me."

"My baby and my baby only," Shigure said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "If she says that she's the only one who is going to cook and clean in this house, then she is the only one who is going to cook and clean in this house."

"Go hang yourself, you stupid mutt," Kyo spitted.

Yuki sighed. "Honda, please? I'm…" Yuki stopped, not wanting to continue, and then played with his fingers. "Every time Kyo left for work I'm left alone to take care of the kids. I clean, I cook… I do them and… I'm used to them. I like doing them, Honda. So, please…?"

Tohru looked at him, sighed, and then stood up and went to the fridge. "You cook for your family and I'll cook for mine," she said, muffling it with a bun in her mouth. "As for the cleaning… We'll split them eighty twenty."

Yuki's face brightened up. "I get to do the eighty?"

Tohru glared at him. "This isn't your house."

Yuki's face fell. "Oh… Okay… I'll… It's a deal."

At the time, the kids came running down and took their seats, still playing whatever game they were playing. "Itadakimas!" they all said and tucked in.

They finished a short while later, and the kids ran out to play. Kyo saw Yuki looked sad. He smiled and placed his arms around his waist.

"Yuki, baby… Come on, cheer up." He made him look up and then kissed him. "At least you get to do some of the housework."

"Huh… Yea, _some_," Yuki grunted.

Kyo pulled him closer and placed his lips next to his ear. "You know, I was thinking of… buying a house," he whispered.

Yuki pulled him back and looked at him, smiling big and believing not even a single thing. "Are you for real?"

"For you to clean. And for us to live in, of course." Kyo shrugged. "But it's not gonna be big or anything. There's only the four of us. But you know we don't have a lot of money right now, and I'm trying to find a job to start saving up."

Yuki gaped at him, and then threw himself on him. "Oh my God I love you so much!" he squealed, and backed away. "We're gonna talk about the kind of house we want, soon, right? I'm going to clean the house right now."

Kyo kissed his forehead. "Okay."

"For you, Kyo." Kyo smiled at him, and then Yuki frowned. "And that stupid mutt, too."

Kyo kissed him again. "Don't cheat on me!" he said.

"I'll try not to!" Yuki shouted back before disappearing into another room. Kyo grunted and headed out for job hunting.

He came back during dinner time, looking all happy, but he didn't show it. Everyone was sitting around the table, and he sat down at his place next to Yuki, sighing.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, and then shrugged. He made Kyo turn around. "Kyo, look! The kitchen!"

Kyo looked around and saw that the whole kitchen was pretty shiny. "Very clean," he said.

Yuki giggled. "Yeah, I cleaned everything in here."

"Hmph!" Tohru snorted and kept on putting food into Shigure's mouth, who was asking to be spoon-fed. "_I_ wanted to clean the kitchen. But nooo… He just had to outsmart me with his… brain there."

"Oh? Quitting school doesn't mean you don't have the brain, Honda."

Kyo ignored the both of them and gave Yuki butterfly kisses on his face. 'It's real clean, love. I really like it," he said, while the kids try to eat their dinner without giggling.

Yuki blushed. "R-Really?" Kyo was smiling while kissing him, and he was really curious. "Kyo? What…?" His eyes grew wide, and he slowly pushed him away, gaping. "No… No! You didn't?" He waited for Kyo's response, but got none. Kyo only smiled at him. "Oh God! You found a job!" he squealed and hugged Kyo tightly.

Kyo laughed and hugged him tighter. "Yeah! On my first day of job hunting."

"What kind of job is it?" Yuki asked, very happy.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you guessing. It's not that big of a job. I'm… a cashier. At this video store. Just… You know. Normal. In the morning till late afternoon. The pay's not high, of course, but I'm saving up."

"Kyo, that's good!" Tohru congratulated him and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

Shigure laughed. "Yeah! Hey, what do you say to this? Let's celebrate. Give sake to everyone!"

"I'd kill you before you stand up to get that sake and give it to my kids," Kyo growled, and Shigure sat back down.

Kyo kissed Yuki again before he started eating his dinner while he talked about the hours there he would be working, and… yada… yada… yada…

TBC

Err… That was a boring chapter…


	8. Getting Drunk

Na No Da

Felt like saying that…

Fast update! Yay! Less than fourteen hours of chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Furuba is the sole owner of Natsuki Takaya, who is working under me, so that makes Furuba mine! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YAOI FANFICS OF KYO AND YUKI YOU STUPID FANGIRLS NAG NAG NAG…! Furuba is owned by Natsuki Takaya and no one owns her. Gomen, sensei!

**Chapter 8: Getting Drunk**

"Kyo! Kyo!" Yuki held on to his hand while Kyo just looked at him. "Let's go out tonight! Somewhere! Anywhere! Tonight!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kyo chuckled and calmed Yuki down. "What are you talking about? And since when are you hyper?"

Yuki pouted. "Aw… Come on, Kyo. Let's go out. Just tonight. Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him, giving him a puppy dog look.

Kyo laughed. "Why? I have work tomorrow, by the way."

Yuki let go of his hand and turned his back to him, his arms crossed, pretending to be mad. "Hmph! Your job's more important than your husband."

Kyo scratched his head. He breathed in deeply and then let it out. "All right, all right."

Yuki flung himself on Kyo. "Yay! I love you so much! Thank you!" He kissed both his cheeks. He knows Kyo doesn't want to see him get 'mad'. It happened a couple of times before, so it'll happen again this time.

"What about the kids? Are we going to bring them along?" Kyo asked, trying to breathe in for air.

"The kids? Oh no no no no no! We're not bringing them along! We're going to a bar! You want them to get drunk this young? Then let's bring them."

Kyo pushed Yuki off him. "A bar? Why are we going to a bar?"

Yuki pouted again. "Kyo! You promised we'll be going out tonight!"

"We are! But… _Why _are we going to a bar?"

Yuki giggled. "To celebrate you getting your work, silly!"

"But I got my job last week already."

"I know!" He giggled again and hugged himself closer to Kyo.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Shigure walked into the kitchen and saw the couple cuddling at the kitchen table. This was usual for him, and sometimes _he_ wished he could cuddle _very_ close to Tohru, but… stupid curse.

"Oh, Yuki _insists_ that we go out tonight," Kyo grumbled, trying to get Yuki off him.

Yuki hit Kyo's chest. "I did not!" He turned around and smiled at Shigure. "We're going to the bar tonight. We don't know when we will be home. Can you guys take care of our kids while we're out?"

"The bar? Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Really? Arigato, Shi-kun!"

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call Shi-kun 'Shi-kun'!" Tohru came stomping in and stepped right in front of Shigure, as if protecting him.

"Yuki!" Kyo gasped and stood up, finally able to free himself from Yuki. "Did you cheat on me?"

Yuki smiled and played along. "Of course, my dear husband," he said, and stood up too. "Did you know how I…" He ran a finger down Kyo's chest. "… licked his sexy body? Ruff! So delicious!" He licked his lips.

Tohru thrashed her arms around. "Aggh!" she screamed and practically dragged Shigure out of the kitchen and into their room.

Kyo and Yuki laughed like crazy. "Haha… You're so good, Yuki," Kyo said between laughs. "She really hates you now."

Yuki stopped laughing. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist from behind. "You want me to continue, darling?" he whispered in his ear. "I know how turned on you will get." Kyo gulped, and Yuki smiled to himself. "I wanna talk about me and him. You know, how that oh so big thing of his thrusts into my oh so tight, _tight_ hole." Kyo tried to control himself. He couldn't move. Yuki was holding him there on the spot, and he _already_ has a hard on. "Every little drop of sweat counts," Yuki continued, now he himself with a hard on. "He will hit that-"

Kyo forced himself to turn around and he pushed him against the fridge. They started kissing each other and undoing each other's trousers.

"Never, _never_, talk about you having sex with another man," Kyo said against Yuki's lips. "It'll make me harsh when _we_ have sex."

Yuki grinned. "Then maybe I should continue," he said. They heard the front door open and the kids laughing and running in. "Shit shit shit! The kids!" Yuki hissed and pushed Kyo off him.

They quickly put on their trousers and straightened their shirts. They pretended to look into the fridge, looking for something, when the kids ran in.

"Hey, hey! Slow down!" Kyo said, and then pointed to the fridge. "Want ice cream?"

"Yay!" the kids screamed and ran to Yuki.

"Here," he said, handing a big cup full of ice cream to Soshi. "Mint plus vanilla. Don't come back for more, okay? I don't care if today's Sunday. Okay, now go and play."

The kids ran out, and Yuki walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs as if nothing happened before the kids came.

Kyo frowned and followed him. "Yuki, why don't we just rent a room for tonight and have sex all night long until the early morning, instead of going to a crappy bar? It'll be much, much better."

Yuki shook his head. "I really love that idea, but I'm sticking to the bar," he said, opening their bedroom door and sat on the bed.

"But the only reason people go back to bars is to get crazy and drunk." Kyo sat down next to Yuki. "Is that why you want to go to a bar?"

"And to get laid," Yuki replied, lying down. "You know, maybe those bitches on the poles would make great men raper."

"We're not going." Kyo sighed and walked out the room.

Yuki ran after him. "Love! Baby! Darling!" Yuki caught up to him. "Kyo, come on! I was just kidding! Don't take it seriously."

Kyo grunted. "If you're bored with men, then why don't try women?"

"You're my first and only one, Kyo! Always will. I swear that to you," Yuki said softly when they were at the bottom of the stairs.

Kyo turned around and smiled. "Really, Yuki?" he whispered and pulled Yuki close to him. He kissed his forehead and smiled against it. "You will be, too, Yuki. You're my first, and always will be my only one."

Yuki smiled on Kyo's chest. "Hmm…" he sighed happily.

-

Blinding lights were everywhere. Blue, red, green, yellow, purple… everywhere! Dancing around on people's shirt, the wall, floor, ceiling…

"I cannot believe I agreed to come here with you," Kyo shouted over the loud music.

"It's just starting, Kyo!" Yuki shouted back, and dodged a drunk girl dancing to herself.

"And there're girls everywhere, too. We can accidentally transform here, you know."

"We'll be careful, o-WAAH!" Yuki had just been pulled close to a mostly naked girl.

Kyo tried to pull him away from her, when he himself had just been pulled close to a girl.

"Hey, sexy," both of the girls said to Kyo and Yuki, and ran their hands up and down their bodies. "There is a second floor here. Do you… you know… Wanna fuck?"

They both gulped and politely backed away. "Sorry, I'm with my husband here."

The girls smiled. "That's okay, hun. I'm with my wife here. Look. She's with your husband." The girl pointed to a girl that was with Kyo.

"Um… We're very sorry," Kyo said and pulled away from their grasp and pulled at Yuki. They escaped the ladies and linked their arms together. "God! That was freaky," Kyo said as they made their way to the farthest end of the room. "We could have transformed!"

"And they were straightforward, too," Yuki said, still a bit shaky. " 'Do you… you know… Wanna fuck?' It's like… a total complete stranger asking me to fuck with her! Which is the case here."

"Yuki, this is a psycho bar. _You_ wanted to come here." They leaned on a wall, already feeling bored. The music was boring. They don't dance to techno. Suddenly, Kyo lit up. "Hey, Yuki! They said there's a second floor here. Maybe we can… Well, we're at a bar, and we can fuck here for all we care. They wouldn't mind. What we both wanted has already been figured out."

"Nope. Sorry," Yuki said and grabbed Kyo's hand, making his way to the drink station. "We're drinking tonight. And don't use the word 'fuck'."

"Drinking?" Kyo gaped. "But _why_? We haven't been drunk since about three years ago. No, no. _You_ haven't been drunk since about three years ago. I haven't even gotten drunk."

They arrived at the drinking station and took their seat. "Kyo, I want you to do it to me exactly like that night," Yuki said, playing with his fingers, not looking at Kyo. He gulped, not believing he just said that.

Kyo was struck. "W-What?"

Yuki looked at him and held his hand with both of his. "I want to… I want to have sex with you exactly like the way you did it that night three years ago. I…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That was the first time we had sex, and I really, really liked it the way you do it to me. I don't want to ever forget that night, so that's why I wanted us to go to a bar."

Kyo was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but no words came out. He collected himself, and brought his chair closer to Yuki. "Yuki, I…" He looked at him, and then laughed lightly. "Actually, I don't know what to say."

They laughed together for a while, and finally stopped when they wanted to order a drink. "You don't have to say anything, Kyo. All you have to do is just do all the dirty work," Yuki said, sipping his martini.

"Yeah," he whispered and brought himself closer to Yuki. "Very, _very_ dirty work." Yuki blushed, hiding his face in his drink.

Kyo teased him for a while, his martini untouched. His lips were everywhere on Yuki's face, and Yuki stopped him by forcing him to drink his martini.

"Kyo, please, we're drinking tonight, not… Just drink, okay?" Yuki begged after stopped Kyo from nibbling his ear off.

"Oh, come on, baby," Kyo said and drank his drink in one gulp. "You wanted to go to a bar, I wanted to spend having sex with you. We're already, so what's left is our body grinding against each other."

Yuki tried to drink in one gulp too, but only managed to drink half. "We're not fucking until we're dead drunk," he mumbled.

Kyo laughed. "I thought you don't like the 'fuck' word."

"Don't use that word, Kyo, please," he mumbled and finished his drink.

Kyo shouted 'Four more, please" to the bar lady and turned back to Yuki. "All right, then. We'll have a challenge. Who drinks faster wins."

"Wins what?"

"Err…" Kyo shrugged. "I dunno. Just… wins. It'll be two drinks each first, and then we'll double it every time we order."

"Hey, Kyo," Yuki said, and then pointed to this big group of people. "They're having a party there. It's better if we get drunk dancing around than just sitting here."

Kyo looked thoughtful, and then shrugged. "Okay. We'll go there, but after our drinks arrive Just this first one." Their drinks came, and they gripped their glasses. "One, two…" They quickly brought the drink to their lips and gulped the liquid down. Kyo finished both his drinks when Yuki only started drinking his second. "Woohoo! I win!" Kyo shouted.

"Okay. Now can we please go to the party there?" Yuki said, and then made his way to the growing group. Both his and Kyo's bodies were already feeling bubbly just after three drinks.

They danced to whatever blasting song was blasting out of the loudspeaker. The next thing they knew, people were cheering them. "Kyo! Kyo! Yuki! Yuki!" They were bringing glasses close to their lips and drinking down whatever alcoholic liquid was put in there. Them and another guy.

"He looks… hic… weird, though. How come his hair is like that?" Yuki thought, and then slammed down his glass of beer and burped. "I've had enuff, guys!" he shouted, laughing giddily, and the crowd clapped for him. It was thunderous. "How many did I drink?" The crowd shouted out a number, about a dozen or more, but he couldn't hear it clearly. He stood up and tugged at Kyo's hand, who was still drinking. "Get up, you asshole!" he shouted, and then laughed. "Your hole is so tight! Haha! We're going home, baybeh!"

Kyo stood up, and then fell down, laughing. "Hey, I'm comin' witcha!" the weird guy said.

"Fuck me!" Yuki shouted angrily at him and then dragged Kyo out. The guy stumbled after them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck your guy, roughly on your bed!" they 'sang' on the way home. They were laughing like hyenas, and hiccupping. The three of them.

They were still laughing when Kyo opened Shigure's front door. They dragged themselves up to Kyo's room, and Kyo pushed him to the bed. A thud was heard on the floor.

"Hey, bebeh," Kyo hiccupped. "You wanted… hic… Yah… wa-hic- this…" He fell on top of him on the bed, and they started undoing each other's clothes, giggling about nothing. "Ah… I love your skin on mine…" he said to him, and then kissed his way down to the other person's cock.

The room quickly filled with his partner's moans. "S-Suck harder…" he moaned, and then came so suddenly in Kyo's mouth.

Kyo swallowed every drop. "Y-Yuki…" he coughed. He crawled up, feeling his insides burn of the drinks he drank, and started biting at his bed partner's neck.

He turned him around, making Kyo on the bottom and him on top. He placed Kyo's cock near his entrance and pushed it in. He started moving up and down. Kyo gripped his waist and helped him move faster. He hit that spot every time, making the man on top of him moan loudly.

Kyo turned him around, and continued thrusting in until they came a short while later. They immediately fell asleep, with Kyo sprawled on top of him.

TBC

-

That 'fuck, fuck, fuck your guy' song was supposed to be 'row, row, row your boat'. Hahaa! Just thought of that, actually…


	9. Yuki Is Mad!

Gak! Late again!

Disclaimer: Furuba no own by me.

**Chapter 9: Yuki Is Mad!**

The sun shone through the window and on to the bed. Kyo groaned, slowly opening his eyes, and then quickly closed it again. "Fucking headache," he muttered out loud. He felt someone under him, and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

He didn't remember much about last night in bed, but he felt great this morning. "Good morning, Yuki," he whispered to the man under him, and he started kissing his face when he wouldn't wake up. 'Come on. Wake up. Yuki?"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the morning light, and then froze. Instead of seeing grey hair like he used to see every morning for the past three years, he saw white, and a little bit of black. He raised his head up to look better, and Haru slowly opened his eyes.

"AGH!" they both screamed, and Kyo backed away to the end of the bed, his cock leaving Haru's entrance. "What… What…" Kyo stuttered.

Someone slowly sat up from the floor next to the bed. Yuki rubbed his eyes, and then turned to them. His eyes grew wide when he saw the two naked men on the bed. He looked from Kyo to Haru, and then back to Kyo again. He quickly scrambled up and ran out the door.

"Shit shit shit!" Kyo grabbed a towel and ran after him. "Yuki! Yuki! Wait! Please!" he shouted.

Downstairs in the living room, Shigure and Tohru saw a fully clothed Yuki and a half-naked Kyo with a towel wrapped around his waist, running down the stairs, Kyo trying to catch up to Yuki, and then followed by Haru, who was using only trousers.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked, putting down his newspaper. He and Tohru saw Kyo and Yuki heading to the kitchen.

"Yuki, please…" He grabbed Yuki's arm, but he shook his hand off.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, looking at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"It's not…"

"What I think it is?" he finished for him. "I _saw_ Kyo! You think I'm blind? Both of you were…" He tsked and flew open the back door.

"Yuki! You…" He searched in his head for anything, any reason. "You were the one who wanted us to get dead drunk last night!"

Yuki turned around. "But I didn't say to go fuck another guy!" He stomped out, but Kyo, again, grabbed his arm. Yuki quickly turned around, his hand raised in the air.

SLAP!

Red quickly crept up to Kyo's cheek, and he slowly touched it. He looked at Yuki, who looked shocked, and he slammed the door in Kyo's face.

Kyo stood there, looking at the door, still feeling the stinging pain on his face. "Y-Yuki…" he whispered. He could feel someone in the kitchen with him, and he didn't care whether he saw what Yuki did or not.

"Kyo?" Haru said and stepped closer to him. "Are you okay? Maybe you sh-"

"You fucking bastard!" Kyo shouted to him and punched him. He was thrown to the other side of the room, blood trickling out of his nose. He slowly sat up and wiped it away. "This is all your fault! He's going to be mad at me forever!" Tears started showing at the corner of his eyes, but he wiped them away. "You better leave right this instant!" he screamed. Haru stood up. "Wait… No no no no no no! Don't leave!" Kyo said, suddenly aware of something. "Yuki… Yuki wants to talk to you, soon."

Haru looked at him, confused. "What?" he asked.

Kyo sighed. "Thank God he isn't Black Haru now." "I… I know he would want to talk to you, but soon. Not now, probably not this afternoon, but maybe tonight, or tomorrow. So… Don't leave." He walked out of the kitchen and up to his room, tears still forming in his eyes.

Haru was still standing there, more confused then ever. "Is that Kyo? And id that really Yuki?" he thought, scratching his head. "Why is he mad that I was… in bed with Kyo?" He blushed, now that he remembered why this commotion started. He shoo the thought away, not wanting to think of it. "Are those two people _really_ them? Why are they so different? Gah! I'm so confused right now!"

A lot of thoughts were running around in his head at the same time. He heard the front door open, and Kaito ran into the kitchen. "Uncle Haru!" He ran to him, smiling, and hugged his legs.

"Hey there, Kaito!" Haru picked him up and gave his cheek a big, wet kiss. "You look… happy today."

"Mm-hm!" Kaito said, nodding his head. Haru heard giggles from the kitchen door. He turned around and saw two little kids.

"They… That boy looks like Kyo, and that girl… Yuki," he thought, feeling, scared now. "What's going on around here?"

Kaito hit his chest, and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Uncle Haru!" Kaito pouted. "How many times do I have to call you? I said, can Uncle Haru get some onigiri for us? Can you, Uncle Haru?" Haru looked at him, and then nodded. He put him down and went to the fridge. He took out a couple of onigiri, put them on a plate, and gave it to Kaito. "Arigato, Uncle Haru!" he said, and ran off with the two kids.

Haru walked into the living room and sat across Shigure and Tohru, burying his face in his hands. "Confused?" Shigure said, and chuckled. "We were when they came back, but we figured everything out only two days after. Some, they told us, of course, but we figured everything out ourselves."

Haru looked at him. "What's going on around here?" he asked, but didn't get a reply. "Who're those kids? Sensei? Answer me!"

"Now, now, Haru. Control that temper of yours," Shigure said. He looked at him, and then sighed and put down his newspaper. "Kyo did ask you to stay, right? Then you will know when they tell you. Soon."

"Tell me what?" Haru asked.

"You will know when they would talk to you." He looked at him. "You _are_ staying, right?"

"Of course! To know what's going on around here, of course I'll stay." He stood up and started pacing. "Don't you think they're acting weird? I mean, why is Yuki mad at Kyo when he saw us?"

"What happened, anyway?" Shigure asked.

"You will know that soon. And then," Haru continued. "Just now Kyo talked like he really know Yuki. And they always fought physically, but not this time. Yuki never slapped anyone before, not even Kyo."

Tohru nearly dropped the cup of coffee in her hands. "Yuki slapped him?" she gasped.

"He's not hurt or anything. It looks stingy, though," Haru said, sitting down. "I think he's upstairs. I saw tears in his eyes." He stopped talking, and laid down on the couch. "What the hell, man?"

"Everything is weird these days," Shigure mumbled, reading his newspaper again. "We will know the answer soon."

-

"Kyo?" Tohru popped her head into Kyo's room, and saw him on the bed with his back to the door. "Lunch is ready. Please come down." She saw him nod, and then left to find Yuki. He was in his secret base, crumpled up, looking at the ground. "Yuki, lunch is ready. Please come and eat. You haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

Yuki stood up, wiped his tears away, and then turned around to smile at Tohru. "Yes, I will, Honda," he said, and followed Tohru back to the kitchen. There, he saw Kyo sitting in his usual place, and sat at his usual place, next to Kyo.

No one talked. Usually, everyone would talk to everyone. But not this time. Yuki wouldn't talk to Kyo, and Kyo was thinking of how to apologize to him.

"Thank you, Honda," Yuki suddenly said, and left the table to go back to his garden. Everyone looked at his plate, and saw that he only ate less than half of the food.

"Kyo…" Shigure said.

Kyo put his chopsticks down. "I'm trying to think of the right thing to apologize to him," he grumbled. "If I say it wrong, he'll be madder. So… Get lost!" he ran to his room and slammed the door. The kids didn't know what was going on, but they stayed quiet. Shigure sighed, and Haru got even more confused.

"Well, Sensei said that he and Tohru figured everything out themselves," Haru thought. "Maybe I can do that too." He finished everything on his plate and helped Tohru clear the table. He then went into the living room and sat down. "Okay, so let's start thinking." He collected every memory of today. "I woke up in Kyo's room on his bed, with him there and Yuki on the floor. Yuki ran out and… Kyo ran after him. And then they fought and Yuki slapped him. Kyo asked me to stay after punching me square in the face, and then no one talked during dinner and that freaked me out. And now… Here I am."

After that, silence filled his head. "Oookaay…" He stood up and started pacing. "Nothing and no one is helping me around here!" he screamed in his head. "Why would Kyo want to apologize to Yuki? He never apologized to him before. And Yuki… He usually never cares what Kyo does." He slumped back down on the chair, feeling dizzy.

"Still confused?" came a voice from behind him and he jumped. Shigure snickered. "Think in an impossible, unbelievable way. Think in a way that never happened before three years ago," he said and then went back to the kitchen.

Haru stood there. "Impossible way?" he thought. He sat down and started biting his nails. "Impossible… Well, they never even liked each other before. Then right now, maybe they… like each other? Like each other as in… like _like_ each other? As in lovers?"

He jumped up again when the three kids ran across the room. He saw the two 'mysterious' kids. "And those two… They can't be Kaito's friends. If they are, Sensei would've told me. And if he didn't tell me, I would've known. Okay, impossible way…" He sat down. "Can they be Kyo and Yuki's… kids?"

-

Tohru opened the door to Kyo's room, and saw him lying on the bed with his back to the door, just like early that afternoon. She sighed. "Kyo, dinner is ready. Please come down." She waited for a response, but didn't get any. She left when he got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

She found Yuki outside, still in his garden, and asked him to come to dinner. She saw his red eyes, and left, with Yuki following behind her.

It was as quiet as lunch during dinner. Not even the sound of chopsticks hitting their bowls could be heard. Yuki only ate a little, smiled to Tohru and went upstairs to his and Kyo's room.

Kyo sighed, stood up to clear his and Yuki's plate, and went upstairs. He saw Yuki sitting on the bed, looking out the window. "Yuki…"

"Get out," Yuki said through his teeth.

Kyo was shocked. His heart shattered into a million pieces. "But…"

"I said _get out_!" he shouted. He was now standing next to the bed, his hands rolled up into fists, and his chest heaving. Both of them knew the shout could be heard throughout the house. If moans can be heard, then why shouldn't shouts?

"I…"

"What part of _get out_ do you not understand?" Yuki shouted again, making Kyo even more hurt.

He couldn't take it anymore, even after just a short while. "How am I supposed to explain the truth to you when you wouldn't even listen?" he shouted back, and saw tears in Yuki's eyes. He felt his eyes welling, too.

"Well, I'm not gonna listen, because you are getting out of here!"

"I am not going anywhere!"

"You are going to pack all your clothes here and move a million miles away from me, 'cos we're _through_!"

Kyo nearly had a heart attack. "Th-Through?" "Yuki, we're…"

"And burn this bed!" Yuki continued shouting, now crying silently. "I'm better off sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground than in this room where you've fucked another man!"

"I did not sleep with him!" Kyo was crying now, too. They were both aware that they were crying.

"Did not sleep with him my fucking dick!"

"All right, maybe I did! But I didn't mean to!"

"I saw the both of you without even a single piece of cloth on this bed! Your cock was pointing erect at him, like that _fucking thing_ left his _fucking hole_! I _saw_, okay?"

"I was drunk last night! The three of us were!"

"Yeah, you were drunk like that night three years ago!"

"I was _really_, _really_ drunk last night! You wanted us to get dead drunk, and I did what you wanted!"

"But I didn't ask you to go home with another guy!"

"I don't really remember what happened last night, okay?"

"Yeah, like that night…"

"Don't keep saying 'that night'! This, right now, has nothing to do with that night! Don't keep saying last night to that night!"

"Oh? So you don't want to remember how we first started? It happened just like last night, only there's no third party!"

"Yuki, let me explain! Please!" He walked to him, but Yuki flung the contents on the table to Kyo's direction.

"Get away from me! Just shut up! _Shut up_! Get away from me!"

Downstairs, the people around the kitchen table winced when they heard things being thrown across the room upstairs. The kids were quiet. Tohru was praying for them to quickly end their fight, Shigure looked sad, and Haru got nearly everything pieced together.

"This…" Shigure said. "This is the first time they've fought since they came here. They've never even quarreled, but this…"

Upstairs… Kyo was crying openly, even Yuki too. "This isn't what I expected it to be," Kyo thought. He dried his eyes and looked around. Books and clothes were everywhere in the once spotless room.

"Yuki, please, let me explain," Kyo sobbed.

"You don't need to!" Yuki shouted, enough to kill Kyo for the billionth time. "I already know! You slept with him, he slept with you. It's so simple that you don't need to explain it!"

"It's not like that…"

"All right, then. You fucked him, he fucked you, and _then_ you guys slept together! Corrected!"

"You need to know the truth…" I saw it already! I don't need to know!"

"The way you think about it is wrong." At least _he_ isn't shouting.

"Oh, so the way I think is now wrong?"

"No, no. It's not like that…"

"Then what is it, huh? The way I _live_ is a sin? _Huh_?"

"Just shut up, will you? Just shut the fucking hell up!" Kyo bellowed. He saw more tears in Yuki's eyes, quickly going down his cheeks and dropping to the floor. His was like that too. "Why don't you just listen! I asked you to do that twenty minutes ago but you just kept shouting back at me!" His breathing was fast, his chest heaving, and his throat hurts. "I just want you to listen to my explanation! We went to that bar last night because you wanted us to get dead drunk so that I would do it to you like _that night_. I did what you asked, like the devoted, faithful husband that I truly am. We got drunk and _he_ followed us home. Instead of sleeping with you that I was supposed to do, you fainted on the floor and _he_ got in bed with me. I didn't know that! I thought he was you, and… and of course you know what happened after that."

They were both still crying, and it felt like it wouldn't stop. Yuki was glaring at him. "Just thinking about it makes me want to divorce you!" he shouted.

Kyo cried even harder. "Yuki… Baby…"

"Don't call me that! I hate you! Don't you even think of calling me that ever again! Your 'baby' is that cow downstairs! I hate you!" He picked up a chair and threw it at Kyo.

Despite his blurry image, Kyo dodged the chair easily, and it hit the door behind him.

"That's it," Haru said. The six of them were still frozen in the kitchen. "I'm going to stop them." He stood up. Shigure and Tohru tried to stop him, but he broke free of their grasp.

"Yuki…" Kyo whispered and went to him. His face was suddenly thrown sideways, and he just heard it.

SLAP!

The sting burned his cheek, but he didn't care. He turned to Yuki, who was staring at the hand that just slapped Kyo. He looked up, now breathing through his teeth, his tears falling freely.

"You said that I was your first and only one," he said through his gritted teeth. "What does that mean to you?" he now shouted. "Are promises like that meant to be broken? Are you going to break every promise that we make together?" He tsked and flung himself on the bed with his back to Kyo.

"Yuki…" Kyo went to him and slowly sat down next to him. He saw that his body was shaking. "He's crying…" Kyo thought. He slowly and carefully brought an arm around Yuki's waist, and Yuki turned around and buried his face in Kyo's chest, and he cried like he's never cried before. At that time, they heard the door being opened and felt someone saw them, but they didn't care. Right now, it is only them.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Yuki choked out in between sobs. "Kyo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! Oh, Kyo! I'm really sorry!"

"Yuki… It's okay. It's all right. I'm not mad. It's okay, Yuki," Kyo whispered, stroking his back.

"No, it isn't!" Yuki cried even harder. "It's not okay! I shouted at you, screamed, said hurtful things to you, some that I didn't mean to! And then I threw books and clothes and a chair at you! And I even slapped you… twice! I'm really, so sorry!"

Kyo's tears fell onto Yuki's head, and he kissed it. "It's okay. It's okay…"

"I told you, no it isn't!" Yuki said through his tears. "Please forgive me, Kyo! I'm really, truly sorry! I'm not a very good husband!"

"Don't say that, my dear Yuki. You're the best husband in the world. Anyone who is married to you is the luckiest person on Earth. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all."

"I've hurt you…"

"But it's okay now. Stop crying, my love. Shh…"

"I slapped you. I… I even said that I would divorce you. I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"I love you so much, Yuki. Why would I sleep with someone else when I already have you?"

"It's just… I just snapped when I saw you with him, I didn't even think twice! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I wouldn't. I would not leave you, whatever the reason may be."

"I love you. So much." Yuki tried to dry his eyes, but the tears just kept flowing out. "I'm so sorry, Kyo. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"And _I_ told _you_ that everything is not okay."

Kyo chuckled. "You're still so damn stubborn, you know that?" he whispered against his lips, and then kissed it lightly. "You're forgiven, then.

"R-Really? Th-Thank you, Kyo," Yuki said, smiling to him.

Kyo lightly touched Yuki's lips with his finger. "There you go. Smile some more, love," he said. "I haven't seen you smile today. I really missed seeing your pretty face with your smile on it."

Yuki smiled again and dried his red eyes. "I'm… pretty?" he asked.

Kyo kissed his cheek. "Haven't I told you that before? We've been married for more than three years and I haven't told you that before?" He chuckled. "I love you, my dear husband. Your pretty face lights up my day, everyday, every time. Your warm and beautiful smile melts my heart, making me feel like I'm in Heaven every time I'm around you."

Yuki laughed and hugged himself closer to Kyo. "You're not much of a romantic person, y'know that?"

Kyo smiled. "Well, I'll try harder."

Yuki lightly kissed him, and then remembered. "Kyo, you're… you're not hurt, are you?"

"What? As in mentally?" He pouted, brining out fake tears. "You hurt me so much, Yuki! I thought I would just kill myself!"

"Kyo! Be serious!" They both laughed. Yuki brought a hand up to where he slapped Kyo twice. "Does it hurt? When I slapped you, does it hurt?"

"Does it?" He started playing again. "Well, I thought I heard a few bones cracked. And I _know_ I have a brain tumor now."

"Well, if it hurts that much, then maybe I should kiss the pain away." He moved up and started giving wet kisses to Kyo's cheek, lying on top of him. They both saw Haru frozen at the door, but right now isn't a good time to kill him. Yuki stopped kissing his cheek and looked at Kyo. "Does it still hurt, darling?" he asked, spoiling him.

Kyo grinned. "You only kissed a liiiiiil of the pain away," he said. "If you kiss it more and more than li'l by li'l the pain will disappear."

Yuki grinned and laid his lips on Kyo's cheek. "Then maybe I should _suck_ the pain away?" He really started to suck on his cheek, making sucky noises, wetting Kyo's cheek with his saliva.

"Yuki!" Kyo laughed. He tried to get him off him. "Stop it! That tickles! Haha!"

Yuki stopped sucking. "Then maybe I should… _lick_ the pain away?" he whispered in his ear, and then licked _and_ sucked at his cheek. Kyo laughed, trying to stop Yuki. They saw Haru, who was pale, silently closing the door.

He walked down to the kitchen and sat on a chair, staring at nothing. "I can't believe it…" he thought.

Tohru gulped. "I… I can't hear anything from upstairs, except those laughters," she said. "Have they… made up already?"

"Made up?" Haru half shouted. "Are you crazy? _Made up_? They're _making out_ right now!"

Tohru clasped her hands together, smiling, with tears in her eyes. "Ah… That's a relief…" Shigure was smiling too, and the kids started to baby talk with each other.

Haru was stunned. "W-What?" He turned to Shigure. "You mean they've… done this before?"

Shigure smiled at him. "The fighting. No. But the making out, yep."

Haru gaped. "Wait… They're married. I forgot. Wait. _Married_? Kyo and Yuki are _married_? I can't believe this! Then what about…?" He turned to the orange haired boy and the grey haired girl.

"They'll explain tomorrow."

Yuki sighed happily in Kyo's arms on the bed. Kyo played with his hair, twirling it around. "Y-Yuki," he said, and Yuki raised his head up and looked at him. "What about me, Yuki? Will you forgive me? I slept with another man and made you mad. Will you forgive me?"

Yuki looked in his eyes, and then smiled. "It's okay, Kyo," he whispered. "You didn't mean to do it. You thought he was me, remember?"

"But still… I slept with someone else other than you. You're supposed to be the only one." He looked at him, teary eyed. "How do I make it up to you, my Yuki? What should I do to make you forgive me? I'll do anything."

Yuki felt his eyes starting to water, too. He bit his bottom lip to stop it. "Make love to me," he whispered against his lips, grinning. "Make love to me like you've never did it to me before. Smoothly. Rough. Slow. Fast. Everything. All melted together. Make us hear just one melody. A beautiful song. Our song."

A tear zigzagged down Kyo's cheek and stopped at his lips. It touched both his and Yuki's lips. "So sexy," he whispered, and they both laughed.

"Well, last night was the first time we didn't have sex and/or made love nightly since we started more than a year ago," Yuki said, smiling. "And it's all your fault."

Kyo grinned. "I'll make it up to you." He pressed his lips close to Yuki's and kissed him. He moved to make Yuki lie at the bottom, and his tongue jutted in and out of Yuki's mouth.

Yuki quickly took off Kyo's shirt, and Kyo took off Yuki's. "I miss you being inside me," Yuki gasped when their bodies touched, and they took off each other's trousers. Yuki moaned and pressed their bodies even closer. "I love you, Kyo."

"I love you too, Yuki," Kyo said, and then laughed. Yuki looked at him. "We have sex more than we say 'I love you' to each other before. It's so weird now."

"Well…" Yuki shrugged. "It's a change." He kissed him, lightly at first, and then hungrily. "Enter me, Kyo. I want you inside me _now_! I want to feel your huge co-"

"Whoa, whoa! Yuki!" He laughed. "We haven't had sex for one night and here you are, begging me to rape you."

Yuki licked his lips. "Well, maybe I should start this round." He started to move down, flicking his tongue down Kyo's body, and then stopped at Kyo's cock.

Kyo looked down at Yuki, whose lustful eyes were looking back up at him. "Yuki? What…?" Yuki wrapped a hand around his cock, and he gasped. "Yuki? Yuki! Ah!" This feeling was great. The feeling of his cock inside Yuki's mouth. The feeling of Yuki's tongue rolling around his cock.

Yuki took out Kyo's cock from his mouth. He grinned when Kyo whimpered, and then kissed the head. "Why do you never let me suck yours when you always suck mine, Kyo?" he asked, and it hit Kyo out of the blue. He started licking it now. "You taste very, very good. Don't you know that? Maybe I should do all the preparing, and you do the rest of the work. Maybe we can…" He blew at the head, making some pre-cum seep out. "… agree on that?"

Slowly, Kyo's cock disappeared into Yuki's mouth, and he began to suck on it. Kyo was all tingly inside. He tried to control himself by gripping the sheets beside him, but, of course that didn't help. "Yuki… Ah! Yuki!" he moaned. "S-Stop it! I don't –ah- I don't want to come in your mouth!"

"I'm forcing you to," Yuki said, and continued sucking hard.

Kyo wanted to release himself. Inside Yuki, not in his mouth. But he couldn't hold on any longer. He tangled his fingers in Yuki's hair and pushed himself deeper. "Don't stop! Harder! Ah! Harder, Yuki!" His cum quickly flow out of his pee hole and filled in Yuki's mouth, and he moaned.

Yuki coughed, trying to swallow all the cum. Some escaped his mouth, and he wiped them away. He suddenly felt dizzy and nearly fell off the bed, but Kyo caught him.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Yuki saw him grin, and he laid down beside him.

"Don't you go tellin' me not to be the one in charge," he said.

Kyo snorted and lay down next to him. "You looked like you were about to faint," he said.

Yuki shrugged and wrapped his legs around Kyo's. "It's my first time. Anyway, you were a bit rough when you pushed yourself in, y'know."

"Well, I'm sorry. You _did_ forced me." They heard the kids run up the stairs. They quickly pulled the covers up to their necks, giggling, and pretended to be sleeping.

Their bedroom door opened slowly, and Soshi peeked in. "Daddies?"

They pretended to wake up, and yawned. "Yes, darling?" Yuki said, trying not to break into a laugh when Kyo's fingers were teasing his entrance under the covers.

Sakura's head appeared. "Can we kiss you goodnight?"

Both Kyo and Yuki smiled to them. "Of course," Kyo said, and they both got two kisses each on their cheeks.

"Hey, darlings. Come here," Yuki said, extending his arms, and he kissed Soshi and Sakura's cheeks. "Just forget about what happened a while ago, okay? It was just… us daddies… fighting. But it's okay now."

Soshi and Sakura smiled and kissed them both again. "Goodnight, daddies," they chorused and exited the room. Kyo and Yuki saw Haru at the door, and Kyo started kissing Yuki's neck, and Yuki giggled, trying to push him away.

"Haru, you wouldn't mind locking the door for us, right?" Kyo said, and nibbled Yuki's ear.

As soon as the door closed, Kyo threw the covers off them and spread Yuki's legs, but stopped short. "What're you waiting for, Kyo?" Yuki asked, his hands gripping Kyo's, which were still on his hips.

Kyo grinned. "I dunno,' he shrugged. "Maybe for my baby to say, 'Go on. Rape me" to me."

Yuki smiled and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. "Go on, love. I want you, as violently as you can, to rape me," he whispered.

Kyo kissed the side of Yuki's mouth and then lifted his legs to his shoulders. Yuki threw his head back when he entered him. Kyo was breathing harshly as he kept thrusting almost violently, his hand on one of Yuki's hips, and his other hand around Yuki's cock, pumping it.

"Do it… faster… Kyo!" Yuki cried out, enough to fill the whole house. Kyo lay on top of Yuki, and they moved back and forth. They came a few minutes later, at the same time.

Kyo breathed hard in Yuki's neck, still deep inside him, and Yuki had his legs around Kyo's waist, breathing hard too.

"Kyo," Yuki said, trying to catch his breath. "About the fight we had today. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Kyo chuckled. "What fight?"

They continued again, until the next day, until they were satisfied.

-

The only way to make up is to have sex. Har har har! Nah… I just made that up. Is it true, though? I'm so crazy…


	10. Happy Happy Happy

Two weeks!! Gomen...

Yay! My first story with a two digit chapter! 'The Life After' only has nine. The side-story isn't considered as a chapter, but they wrote it ten, anyway. I don't know when this story's gonna end. Umm… Maybe… 15 chapters? 17? Dunno.

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya is the sole owner of Furuba. I don't own anything related to Furuba.

**Chapter 10: Happy Happy Happy**

That morning, coffee was made three times as much. Shigure, Tohru and Haru were sprawled around the kitchen table, groaning of no sleep. The kids were running all around the house as if they didn't heard a single thing last night. They all heard Kyo and Yuki's bedroom door open and close, and the stairs creaking, telling them the boys were going down.

Haru sat up straight, ready to shout out what has been in his mind since late last night. "Don't you guys ever go to… sleep?" he started shouting, but then saw the two of them walk into the kitchen side by side, with only their jeans on, and one arm wrapped around the other's waist.

Both of them were smiling and laughing and giggling like they were the only people left on Earth. Kyo once in a while bends down to kiss Yuki while Yuki was saying something that didn't quite register to Shigure, Tohru and Haru's mind. They sat down between Shigure and Haru, Kyo on the chair and Yuki on his lap, and they were still talking about absolutely nothing, smiling and giggling.

Kyo's hands were on Yuki's butt, and he pushed him closer while they 'talked', as if lips touching lips weren't close enough. As they talked, Haru gaped at them, wanting to stop them. He turned to Shigure and Tohru and saw them half asleep in their seats.

"You guys!" he said through his teeth, and pointed to Kyo and Yuki who were now kissing and giggling. "Stop them!"

Shigure yawned and drank another cup of coffee. "Why? They look like a couple of new lovebirds. They fought last night, so let them make out all they want.

Haru was annoyed, and he crossed his arms. "Just make them stop!"

"I told you this is normal. Let them be. Most of the time they're half naked. You've got to get used to this if you're staying around here again."

Tohru stood up and yawned. "I'm going to make breakfast," she said, but then Yuki quickly stood up.

"Oh, no, no, Honda," he said, smiling. "Let me." He pulled at Kyo's hands to make him stand up. "What do you want for breakfast, darling? I can make anything."

They walked to the stove, Yuki still pulling at Kyo's hand. "Anything?" Kyo asked, and then grinned. "In that case, I want a Yuki specialty. Everything that tastes like my Yuki."

Yuki pouted. "A Yuki specialty? I thought Yuki is always special." He took out a pot and a few packets of instant mushroom soup. He filled half of the pot with water and emptied all the packets of soup in it.

Kyo grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist form behind. "Yuki is always special, and always will," he whispered in his ear and then started giving small kisses to his neck.

Yuki started giggling again, and Haru nearly barfed, disgusted. "Okay, _now_ I believe everything," he mumbled.

Kyo started moving in a motion like he was slow dancing, making Yuki move with him. "You know what, Yuki?" he said. "Sometimes I wish there are only the two of us in the world, so we can walk around naked and… you know… anytime anywhere we want." He brought a hand to Yuki's zip and slowly pushed it down.

Yuki slapped his hand away and pointed the spoon that he was holding at him. "Don't you dare!" he said, trying not to laugh.

Kyo grinned and crossed his hands. "Oh? Is Yuki _threatening_ me?" he said.

Yuki shrugged slowly and continued stirring the soup. "I… dunno. Maybe."

"Mm-hm," Kyo mumbled and the wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist again, and brought his hands to his zipper. He hummed something, and then pushed the zipper further down and undid the button. He then pushed both his hands in and stroked Yuki while he was trying to cook.

Haru drank another cup of coffee. Tohru turned her back on them, blocking her ears with her hands, and Shigure sighed. "Don't go cumming on breakfast," he said. "The kids are eating that too, y'know."

The three-minute soup was poured into a bowl seven minutes later and brought to the kitchen table. Yuki heated up last night's fish and sat on Kyo's lap, feeding each other.

"Come on, baby. Say aaahh…"

"Okay, now it's your turn…"

They kept saying those to each other, giggling and stuff. A few times they even fed each other mouth to mouth, and then ended up kissing.

Haru groaned. "Aw! Come on! You have got to be kidding me!" he grumbled. "Hey, if you guys wanna have sex, do it in your own room. There's a dirty bed there!"

They broke apart and kept on feeding each other. The kids ran down, fresh after their morning shower. They ate some of the soup and ran out to play. Shigure and Tohru went to their bedroom to try get some sleep, leaving Haru with Kyo and Yuki, who has started kissing again.

"Mmm… My baby is the most delicious _dessert_ in the world, and I get to taste him everyday every single time," Kyo whispered against Yuki's lips.

"And _you_ are the world's… universe!... best lover, and _I _get to experience it every single night, and, maybe, if I'm lucky, in the mornings and afternoons, too," Yuki whispered against Kyo's lips, and they started kissing.

They were sitting right beside Haru, and he was stuck there. He decided to leave the two guys that he seriously don't know alone. He slowly stood up, but Kyo saw him.

"Hey, baby," he said in Yuki's neck. "It's Haru. We haven't seen him in a long time. You want to talk to him, right?"

"Of course," Yuki said. Kyo traced a straight line down Yuki's back, and Yuki giggled, arching his back. "That tickles! Kyo!" Kyo started making shapes and Yuki started giggling, already forgetting about Haru.

Haru couldn't believe this. He cleared his throat, catching their attention. "You wanted to talk to me?" he said to Kyo and Yuki and then walked into the living room, Yuki and Kyo following close behind.

The couple sat at a couch, and Haru sat on a chair. Yuki tried to make Kyo stop nibbling on his neck, and finally got him to lay his head down on his lap. "Don't think I forget about yesterday, Haru," he said after settling Kyo down. "It's just… You know everything now, right?"

Haru thought for a while. "Mostly, but I can't lay a finger on this one thing."

Yuki sighed. "That night during your party three years ago you got me drunk and Kyo used that chance to have sex with me. I'm still grateful about that, though," he chuckled, and went back to what he was supposed to be saying. "A month later I found out that I was pregnant. Don't say anything. Let me finish. I gave birth to a baby boy, Soshi, about eight months later. And then when he was a couple of months old we had sex again and then confessed to each other and then we had more sex. We had sex every night and soon I found out I was pregnant _again_, and then a couple of months later I gave birth to a baby girl, Sakura. We had sex every night ever since then except for two nights ago when you followed us home _you stupid fucking bovine_." Yuki sighed, and then laughed. "Okay, wow, that was long."

Haru gulped. "Yea… Well, um…"

"And please, not the 'But you're a guy and guys can't be pregnant' thing. I'm sick of hearing that."

"Err…"

"And also not the 'But… Aren't you married to a guy when you're a guy yourself?' and 'Are you aware that you're gay?' I am, though. So what? And also 'There are two dicks in your relationship'. Haha! Actually, I haven't heard any of those, and I don't want to. So please don't say them, or anything that you wanted to say."

Haru was speechless. He actually has nothing to say, and Yuki took him by surprise. "Since when does Yuki talk so much?" he thought. "That's just… not him. Like everything right now is him. Huh." "Um, Yuki… You're so… straightforward. I think."

Yuki grinned. "About the sex thing? Yea, sure. I'm not embarrassed or anything. Just during the first month we started, but that was then. I'm not embarrassed anymore. Why should I?" He looked at Kyo and smiled sweetly, tracing his lips with his fingers. "I love him."

Kyo sat up and they started giving each other small kisses on the lips and whispering about… stuff. Haru didn't realize he was staring at them. "They can't be the cousins that I grew up with," he thought. He was still not used to these two boys being all mushy mushy in front of him.

Kyo kissed the corner of Yuki's lips before telling him with his eyes to tell Haru. Yuki nodded, and turned to Haru, who quickly looked away from them. "Haru…" he started, and Haru slowly turned back to him.

"Now _this _is the Yuki I know," Haru thought, seeing Yuki turn serious like he was working with the Student Council papers.

"You have to swear, Haru," Yuki said, looking him in the eye.

Haru immediately knew what he was talking about. "I swear, Yuki," he said, nodding. Yuki looked at him, feeling unsure. "Yuki!" he gasped. "I swear, okay? I wouldn't do that to you, you know that."

Yuki nodded, but still felt unsure. "You have to really swear not to tell Akito and anyone else, not even a lone stick, about us."

Haru sighed. "I swear, okay? I swear on… on… on my life. I swear I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's enough swearing, you guys," Kyo chuckled, and then quieted down when Yuki threw a look at him.

"It's just…" Yuki said, and then sighed. He tangled his fingers with Kyo's and kissed them. "You know what he will do if he finds out. He would even dare kill me. If he wouldn't do that, he would make our lives a living hell. He… He can kill my darling, or my kids. I don't want to loose anyone."

Haru looked at Yuki, who had a tear in his eye, and Kyo kissed it away. "Don't worry, Yuki," Haru said. "He won't know. Nobody will know."

Yuki nodded and smiled to him. "Thank you, Haru," he said, and then turned to Kyo. He immediately turned flirty again, biting his bottom lip. "Does my kitten want some milk?" he said, giggling.

Kyo leaned in closer. "What _kind_ of milk?" he asked, grinning against Yuki's lips. He placed a hand on Yuki's crotch and slowly moved it up and down.

"You're slowly stroking it out, kitty," Yuki whispered.

"Well, maybe I should suck it out?" Kyo pushed Yuki down on the couch and they slowly undid their jeans' button and zipper, whispering about _nada_ on each other's lips.

Haru finally snapped out of his senses, and jumped up. "You guys!" he half shouted. "If you guys wanna have sex do it in your room, not in a place where people can see!"

Kyo and Yuki turned to Haru, their zips halfway down. "Sex?" Kyo said. "We're not having sex right now. We're just teasing each other." Yuki smiled on Kyo's neck. "Now _this _is sex."

He tugged Yuki's jeans down to his hips, and he did the same with his. Haru saw that they weren't wearing underwears. "Kyo? What are you doing?" Yuki asked, and tried to push Kyo off him, giggling. "Kyo! Hehee... Kyo! A-ah!"

Haru's eye sockets nearly burst. On the couch in front of him, he saw Kyo's big cock thrusting into Yuki. Kyo was breathing hard as he continued thrusting, and Yuki was moaning and moving his hips.

Both of them felt like they were about to come, but Kyo pulled out. "Shit. Yuki, there's a bed upstairs. Come on." They didn't even bother to pull up their jeans, and ran upstairs with the jeans around their hips. Haru heard their door slammed shut, and a few seconds later heard giggling and then moans, and then more moans filled the house.

Haru felt wet, and there was a huge bulge in his pants. He slitherred down the chair to the floor, giving up.

"Darling, is it okay for you to not go to work?" Yuki asked, feeding Kyo with a little bit of fish. It was lunchtime already, and that teasing just now was _hawt_. "This is the second day in a row you didn't go to work."

"Nah... It's okay," Kyo replied, and fed Yuki some rice. "The manager wouldn't fire his best worker."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Best?" He laughed, and everyone around the table looked at Kyo. "Why?"

Kyo shrugged, grinning. "I dunno... Maybe... I'm the best-looking worker there, and that I attract a _lot_ of girls, and guys, to the store?" He laughed. "On my forst day at work, the store manager said I was the best catch of his four years of working there."

Yuki giggled and ate the food Kyo fed him. "Really? I'm so jealous of you. People see you, but me... I'm stuck here, no fans to drool all over me."

"Oh, no... You wouldn't want _these _people to fall for you. Once, there was this group of guys, about five guys, they _touched my ass_. I had to ask the manager to tell them to leave. Even _he_ is turning gay on me."

Everyone laughed, and Yuki helped Tohru to wash the dishes.

The next day, Kyo _had_ to go to work. "Well, it was great spending the past two full days with you, Yuki," he said, and then kissed him.

"You're going to see me tonight, you know," he said, and kissed him back.

"What? Sitting on Shigure's lap?"

"Maybe. Or in bed with Haru."

At that time, Haru pushed past Kyo and Yuki to go out the door. "I'm going home," he said. "I'm sick of hearing those moans every night. Bye." He jogged to the gate. "I swear I won't tell!" he shouted to them, and then disappeared.

Kyo turned back to Yuki, who shrugged at him. "Or maybe in the shower with Tohru," he mumbled, and then kissed Kyo again. "You better come back without any germs of other guys on you, okay?"

Kyo laughed. "I'll try. Okay, bye, baby." He waved to him until he reached the gates, and whistled all the way to work. There, he saw his other co-workers already stocking up the CDs and DVDs. "Mornin', guys," he said, and sat down behind the pay counter.

The female workers' ears perked up, and they swooned. One of the male workers ran to him. "Why didn't you come to work, Kyo-kun?" he whined. "I missed you!"

"Yea, yea. Mornin', Junna," Kyo mumbled lazily. Junna was gay to start with. He broke up with his boyfriend once he saw the cutey Kyo, and started calling him 'Kyo'kun' and telling him that he is 'in love' with him. His ex-boyfriend? One of the five guys who touched his ass a couple of days ago.

"Sohma! Sohma!" came the shouts of the manager, and in a split second he was at the counter.

"Yes, sir?" Kyo said softly and gave him his cutest smile.

The manager blushed, and Junna gaped at the both of them. The manager shook his head, clearing it of Kyo. "Just... You're lucky you're not fired," he said and walked away.

Junna looked at Kyo, his mouth open, not believing that Kyo just smiled at their manager and _never_ at him. "_What_ was that?"

Kyo grinned at him. "I got a thing for him. So what?" He looked at him and licked his lips. "You're not gonna tell him, right, _Na-kun_?"

Junna blushed furiously. "Of... Of... O-Of course not," he stuttered.

Kyo smiled to himself and started to pry open the cash register. "Let's see how much he's got in here," he said, but then Junna slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" he spitted, and looked around to see if anyone just saw. "You can't steal the store's money!"

Kyo snorted. "Of course I can. My lover would give me all his money."

Junna starred at him in disbelief. "He's your lover?" he shouted, and in a millisecond everyone in the store rushed to the counter.

-

"Sheesh. Baka Junna," Kyo muttered to himself, and rubbed his butt. "He told our regular customers the manager is my lover, and now I have ten times more pinches to my ass!"

Three guys in the room with him laughed out loud. "Well, that's what you get for telling lies," one of them said.

"I didn't tell him any lies, okay?" Kyo said and then emptied everything on his plate into his stomach. It was lunchtime, the most favourite time of his work, because he wouldn't have to stay out there and be molested by hundreds of people. "I said that because I wanted him to stop being gay all over me! I'm sick to my stomach."

"Yeah, well... Maybe that's what you get for being this cute and this handsome."

Kyo snorted at him. "But I don't want guys to shower themselves all over me. Well, not girls either."

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" shouts came from outside the room.

Kyo sighed. "What?" he shouted back to Junna.

"There's this guy here that wants to see you!"

"Oh, great!" Kyo grumbled. "Must be one of my fan boys." He drank down his cup of milk. "Tell him I'm busy!"

Junna didn't shout back, and then a few seconds later, "He wants to see you anyway, Kyo-kun!"

"I'm tired!"

Silence. "He insists!"

"I'm dead!"

"He wants to see you right this instant! Kyo! Just come out, okay? He's annoying me!"

Kyo grumbled. "Fine! I'll be out in a sec!" "Stupid fan boys... grumble... grumble..." He walked out of the back room, dusting away at his front shirt, not looking up. "Yea? How can I help..." He looked up, and then grinned. "Of course. You're always so damn stubborn and always insists, hey, babe?"

Yuki giggled and slowly walked to the back of the counter. "I see what they've been talking about," he said, grinning, and bit his bottom lip. "A sexy, delicious hunk at the video store."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth. "What're you doing here?"

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and kissed the tip of his nose. "It was pure hell trying to find this place. How come you never told me the name of this store, anyway?"

Kyo shrugged. "Didn't I? Oh well." He leaned forward and caught his lips. They started kissing and pulling each other closer.

The bell at the door kept ringing, signalling the opening and closing of the door. People were pouring in. There was a huge sea of people inside and outside the store. Everybody was gasping and murmuring. Their Prince Charming was kissing someone else when he wouldn't even allow his fans to be near him and talk to him! Everyone thought Yuki was a girl. Girls wear jeans too, y'know.

"Sohma! Sohma!" The manager pushed through the crowd and nearly had a heart attack. He went to the counter. "_What _are you doing?" Kyo and Yuki didn't stop kissing, and now the manager banged on the counter and made both of them jumped. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Kyo and Yuki blinked a few times. They just realized the store was packed full like tins of sardines, and there were people staring through the window at them.

Kyo looked at his manager. "Didn't I tell you, sir?"

"Tell me what?" he shouted. He was getting impatient.

"During my interview. I told you I was married, didn't I?"

Everybody gasped. "_M-Married_?"

Kyo smiled. "Yes. Let me introduce you. Yuki, this is the manager that I'm annoyed with and those are... the people in the street. What are they doing here? And, um... Everybody, this is Yuki, my husband."

Most of the people inside and outside the store fainted. More than half of them were guys. Kyo grumbled, rubbing his temple. "I knew this was gonna happen," he said, and sighed.

"Kyo, don't sweat it," Yuki said, pulling him back down to his lips. "Want some lunch? I made it especially for you."

He took out a bento and Kyo shrugged. "Sure," he said and opened the top.

"Kyo!" Junna walked over the fainted people over to Kyo. "Why are you eating at a time like this?" Yuki was feeding Kyo using his mouth, and that ticked Junna. "What are you going to do with these people?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he said, and then laughed. He leaned over the counter and gave Junna a peck on the lips, barely touching them. "You'll help them for me, right, Na-kun?" he whispered against it, and then exited the store with Yuki feeding him.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on his face!" Yuki said and threw the empty bento away.

"I know!" Kyo said, and then kissed Yuki's cheek. "Forgive me for kissing him, okay, love?"

Yuki looked at him and shook his head. "It's okay. I know why you did it. It irritates me too to listen to him shout 'Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!' to you." Kyo looked at him, still grinning. Yuki sighed. "All right, all right. It's _not_ okay, okay? You kissed him right in front of me!"

"Oh, baby," Kyo said and stared giving him wet kisses to his cheek. "How can I make it up to you?"

Yuki stopped walking. "Well..." he said, and Kyo stopped kissing him. "There's an alley next to us..."

He didn't get to finish what he was saying, and Kyo pulled him into the alley. "Wish granted."

-

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Shigure asked the second Kyo and Yuki stepped into the kitchen.

"You guys missed dinner! Let me fry some fish for you, okay?" Tohru said, and took out a frying pan.

"I asked you _where have you been_?" Kyo and Yuki didn't answer him. They just sat down, still grinning at each other. Shigure sighed. "Look, you guys have _got_ to stop it, okay?"

Kyo and Yuki quickly turned to Shigure. "No way!" they said loudly. "You've got to be crazy!"

"You guys are _really_ addicted to sex, don't you know that?"

"We're fully aware of it," they mumbled, and Kyo started kissing Yuki's neck.

"My little boy keeps saying to me that he was dreaming about puppet shows, and the music was _moans_. I know you guys have stopped being noisy while doing it, but some of the times you're _very noisy_. You guys have only been here for nine days!"

"And your point is...?"

Kyo asked, looking annoyed, finally stopping kissing Yuki.

'Here you go!" Tohru said, and put down a fried fish and two bowls of rice in front of Kyo and Yuki, who started to feed each other.

"What I'm saying is..." Shigure tsked. "You're living under my roof, and you're scaring the shit out of my kid, and yours, too! You guys _can_ have sex, I'm not forcing you to stop, but _please_, I' begging you, _please_ don't make a single noise."

Shigure was looking at Kyo and Yuki with his hands clasped together near his chest, and Kyo sighed. "All right. Fine," he said. 'We won't be making anymore noises. We won't try, but we _will_."

Kyo looked at Yuki, who grumbled and put down his chopsticks and bowl. "All right, all right. I won't make anymore noises. I promise." He crossed his eyes at Shigure. "Don't you have a book to write, you stupid mutt?"

Tohru, who was sitting next to Shigure, glared at Yuki. Shigure smiled at her, calming her down. "Didn't I told you guys?"

"Hmm? Nani?" Kyo asked.

"Oh... So I didn't then, ei?" Shigure sighed. "I quit writing last year, and we're currently living off the main house's money. Akito... suggested it. He didn't want us to move away. I wouldn't know where to move to, anyway. He _know_ I won't be able to find a job, and that I wouldn't allow Tohru to be the breadmaker for our family. Like I said, he's got something up his sleeve." He felt Tohru tugged at his shirt, and saw a tear in her eye. "Well, we've got to be going to bed now. Goodnight, Kyo, Yuki." They both stood up and left the kitchen.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, silence looming over them. "Oookaayy..." Yuki said and stood up to clean the table.

Kyo helped him clean the dishes, standing behind him with his arms on either side of Yuki and his head next to his. "Why do you think she's always near to crying whenever we talk about Akito?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know..." Yuki said. "Maybe something happened?"

"Or maybe it's gonna happen if they don't do as he say."

Yuki shrugged. "As long as he doesn't know we're here." He felt something hard against his butt. "Kyo! Come on! We just had sex for six hours in that... Oh my God we need to take a hot bath right now!"

"Why?" Kyo asked and started nipping at his ear.

"Kyo!" Yuki shook him off. "Did you _know_ that we were rolling around in that alley for _six hours_? Do you _know_ what it smelled like?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't care. You smell... Ew! Yuki! You smell!"

"Okay, that's it!" Yuki finished the last of the dishes. "We're taking that bath right now!"

-

I just realized that I've been putting in nonsense in my story. You know, just something that has nothing to do with anything. Their kids will play a big role in a couple more chapters. Ja!


	11. A 'Visit'

Oh, wow. Long time no see! This chapter will be pretty short, and kinda, for me, boring, but… Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: A 'Visit'**

"Okay. Bye, Yuki. I'll be going now," Kyo said, and kissed Yuki once more before leaving for work.

Yuki begins his every morning housework. He and Tohru weren't quarreling anymore about who gets to clean which room. They were even playing while doing housework. Yuki didn't want to go to the video store anymore. Once is enough.

Dinner time came quickly, and Yuki was happier than before when Kyo came back from work. Dinner is, as always every night for the past month, special and delicious. After dinner, the kids ran out to the back to play, and Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure joked around the kitchen table.

The back door opened suddenly, and in ran Kaito, with Soshi and Sakura running in after him. Kaito ran to Shigure and hugged his legs, crying. This immediately worried Shigure and Tohru.

"Kaito? What's wrong, Kaito?" Shigure asked his son and picked him up to sit him on his lap, but Kaito only cried quieter, burying his face in Shigure's shirt.

Shigure and Tohru looked at each other, their eyes full of fear. "Oh no…" Tohru gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth.

Shigure quickly turned to Kyo and Yuki. "Go upstairs! Go!" he whispered harshly. At first Kyo and Yuki didn't move, but they saw Tohru crying quietly. They immediately knew, and picked their kids up. "Don't make a single sound! Don't move, don't even think! Or else…"

Kyo and Yuki, with Soshi and Sakura in their arms, were already running up the stairs and into their room. They cuddled up on the bed, making not even a single sound.

The front door opened and two pair of legs walked into the living room, and then to the kitchen. Shigure gave Kaito to Tohru. She hugged him close, trying to stop him from crying, when she herself was crying quietly. Shigure turned to the owner of one of the pair of legs, and bowed.

"We weren't expecting you tonight, Akito," he said, trying not to cry out from the pain he was feeling in his chest.

Akito walked to him and brought a hand to his cheeks, grinning. "Good evening to you too, my Shigure," he said, his voice full of poison, like it always has been. Shigure stood up straight. Still not looking at Akito, and Akito kissed his cheeks and clung to his neck.

"Akito," someone said, and Kureno stepped forward. "You promised this is going to be short. We have to leave soon."

Akito grinned to him, still clinging to Shigure, who was standing straight, not hugging Akito back. "Yes, yes. Soon," he said, and turned to Tohru. "And how is the hussy doing? And that little thing? I hope you'll burn in hell soon."

Shigure clenched his fists, wanting to pound at Akito for calling his wife and little boy unforgivable names, and… and… "Akito…" he growled.

Akito leaned back from Shigure for a little bit, that grin still stuck to his face. "Oh? Was I choking you?" he said, and then chuckled. "I hope not." He brought a hand to Shigure's cheek and slowly kissed the other one. "Well, I'll be going now, _Shi-kun_." He walked to Kureno, who was at the kitchen door, and then turned back to Shigure. "I'm sorry it was such a short visit. But my health… And then the work at the main house is so boring. I just wanted to escape it. Heh. Ja."

He and Kureno walked out, and soon they heard the car engine being started, and it drove away, leaving only silence and fear in the house.

Tohru hugged Kaito closer, and they cried together. Shigure went to them and tried to stop them crying. Kyo, Yuki, Soshi and Sakura came down a few minutes later, and waited fifteen minutes for Tohru and Kaito to stop crying.

They tucked the kids into bed soon after, and sat around the kitchen table.

Tohru dried her reddened eyes, and Shigure kissed her forehead before turning to Kyo and Yuki. "I'm very sorry about… just now," he said. "I guess I forgot to tell you that Akito visits us once every three months. He wasn't supposed to come for another month. Kaito running in, crying, took me by surprise."

"Why does he come visit here if he doesn't like Tohru and Kaito much?" Kyo asked. He was mad at Shigure for not telling them earlier, and Akito too. He heard their 'conversation'.

Shigure shrugged. "I don't really know, actually. Maybe to slowly kill me for the things I've done to him. I don't know…"

Yuki held on to Tohru's hand, saying something. Kyo turned to Shigure. "How long has he been doing this?" he asked.

Shigure thought for a while. "Well… During the four months Tohru was in hospital after giving birth to Kaito, he visits nearly every week. It was just short visits, calling her names and stuff. Kaito cried during the first time he visited, and Tohru got worse every time he visited, but she slowly got better. After that, Akito's health worsen, and visited once every month, and then once every two months, and now it's once every three. I would really love it if he just dies on his way here."

Kyo grinned, and Shigure grinned at that. "Are you okay now, Tohru?" Kyo asked her, and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Shi-kun," she said and turned to Shigure. "It's kinda late already. Let's go to bed. Goodnight, Kyo, Yuki. Thank you."

They left, and Kyo and Yuki went to bed after washing the dishes, and did their nightly exercising routine.

-

Heehee… Gomen. I just wanted to write something by the next chapter. Ja!


	12. A Secret Affair

Y'all have been waiting for me, and it's been ONE MONTH AND THREE DAYS since I last updated. OMFJ!! This chapter is fifty pages long!! OMG!!

This chapter is about an affair between, of course, two men. New couple! Of course one of them is married! It's an affair for God's sake! This whole chapter is dedicated to them. Yup. This chapter is everything, okay, not everything, about them, and the beginning and the end of their relationship. Boohoo!

**Chapter 12: A Secret Affair**

"Uh…"

Kyo and Yuki looked at Haru, who looked questioningly back at them. "What?" he said.

"Don't 'what' us, you bastard," Kyo said to him. "What're you doing here?"

"Um…" Haru blinked. "I… don't know?"

Yuki sighed. "You're lost again, aren't you? Whatever. Just come in." They walked to the door and Haru followed them in.

Shigure cocked his head at Haru. "Huh? You're here again?" he said, and then grinned. "You miss the 'Kyoki' yaoi, eh?" Kyo and Yuki glared at him, and he hid his face behind his newspaper.

"Actually, I was… um…" Haru said, scratching his head and sat on a chair. "Momiji kept asking me where I've been those three days I've been staying here. I didn't wanna tell him and he kept bugging me. I was so ticked I went out for a walk and… two days later, I found myself in front of the gates of this house. Kyo and Yuki saw me. Their shirt's buttons were opened, and they looked like they've been rolling around in the bushes, and, well…, here I am."

"Just admit you're lost already," Kyo grumbled.

"I went out for a walk," Haru repeated, and saw that Kyo and Yuki has started making out on the couch again. "Um… Kyo, don't you have work or something?"

"What?" Kyo turned to Haru, and shook his head. "I'm skipping that today." He turned back to Yuki and started playing with his tongue.

Haru felt himself growing hard just by looking at them kissing, and he made an excuse to go to the kitchen to escape the erotic scene. Just when he's already got over the yaoi stuff, here he is again. When he stayed here in Shigure's house, he's been listening to those moans every night, and it has kept him awake and hard. One night, while listening to Yuki's moans, he did himself and came all over the couch. He cleaned it, and himself, and the next day left, vowing to never come here again. But…

Haru sighed and took out last night's leftovers and heated them up. "Like I said, here I am again," he said to himself. "I've got to leave soon." He sat down and ate everything he took out. "Okay. Shit. I'm full." He laid back and burped.

"Oh! Haru! It's you! You scared me!" Tohru said, just walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? I'm making breakfast now."

Haru smiled to her. "That's okay. I'm kinda full already. Thanks." He stood up and went to the living room. Kyo and Yuki was still making out, their hands running up and down each other's chest, and Shigure looked like he's having a hard time reading the newspaper.

"Um… Tohru's making breakfast now. Why don't you guys go to the kitchen?"

Shigure stood up and walked to the kitchen, followed by Kyo and Yuki, who were tangling each other's hands together, playing some… game. "Woohh…" Haru 'wooted' and laid down on the couch. "Now it's my couch. I'll sleep for a bit, and then I'll leave." A few seconds later he was already snoring.

Haru woke up to the sound of someone giggling and kissing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuki sitting on Kyo's lap on the couch in front of him. Kyo was nibbling and kissing Yuki's neck, and Yuki was arching his back and giggling. "Oh God…" Haru grumbled and turned away from them. "Don't you guys have anything else to do other than making out and having sex?"

Kyo looked at Haru's back, now nibbling on Yuki's ear. "Oh, you're awake," he said and licked Yuki's ear. "Lunch will be ready soon. And, no. Making out and having sex is what we do for life, right, baby?" Yuki giggled in response.

"Well, do it in your room."

"Making out in our room isn't great during the mornings and afternoons. The living room's better."

Haru turned to Kyo. "What?" he said, but the two men has started 'talking' and kissing. "Whatever." He stood up and left them alone and went to the kitchen. He slumped down on a chair, and Shigure looked at him.

"Kinda annoying, aren't they?" he said.

Haru snorted. "Annoying? More like disgusting." He laid his head on the table. "They're guys for God's sake. Can't be the people I once knew."

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Tohru called to Kyo and Yuki, and then went out back to call the kids.

"They've been playing nearly all day long since they got here, eh?" Haru said to Shigure.

"Yeah… Kaito is much more happier now." Shigure smiled to himself. "Oh… Are you going to leave soon? You don't really want to stick around here, right?"

Haru nodded. "Mm-hm. I'm leaving after lunch. Wouldn't want to sleep over. It'll kill me."

"They're not making anymore noises. Just once in a while, but not like during their first week here."

"Well, still…" They ate lunch, and Haru once again found himself full. "I can't walk on a full stomach," he groaned.

"Well, stay then," Tohru said and brought the dirty dishes over to the sink.

"Yeah. You can always go back tomorrow," Shigure said and went to Tohru.

"But…" Haru turned around and saw Shigure and Tohru kissing. "Oh, great! Not you guys too!" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, only to find Kyo and Yuki lying down on the couch trying to slap the other's hand away from unbuttoning his jeans, giggling.

Haru blushed and ran up to Kaito's room, where he slept until after dinner time.

"Uncle Haru! Uncle Haru, wake up!" Kaito shook Haru's shoulder, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Haru smile to Kaito. "Heya, sport," he mumbled, and saw that the three kids were in their pajamas. He quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. Is it your bedtime already?" They nodded. "Oh… Okay. Goodnight." He went out the room and down to the kitchen.

Shigure was drinking some juice, Kyo was just sitting on a chair at the table, and Yuki was helping Tohru with the dishes. "You went to bed early," Kyo snorted.

Tohru turned around. "Oh! Haru! Let me get you your dinner," she said and cleaned her hands.

Haru raised a hand up. "It's okay. I know where it is. You don't have to get it." He went to the fridge and took out a plate full of that night's dinner that was for him. He heated it up before eating it.

"You've been sleeping nearly all day today," Shigure said to Haru.

"Well, he _did_ got lost for two days," Kyo said before Haru had the chance to talk. "Who wouldn't be tired after wandering around nowhere?"

Haru glared at him and turned to Shigure. "I'm just… lazy, that's all. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight like last time, okay?"

Shigure nodded and drank down his juice. "Are you finished there already, Tohru?" he asked Tohru.

"Oh? Ah! Yes, yes…" She wiped her hand dry. "All right. We're going to bed now, guys. Goodnight."

They left. "Hey, Haru," Yuki said. "Wash that dish after you finish, okay? Me and Kyo are going to bed, aren't we, darling?" He giggled, and they walked out of the kitchen with an arm wrapped around each other's waist.

Haru sighed. He washed the plate and laid down on the couch in the living room. He tossed and turned all night. "Shit! I can't sleep," he said into the room. He knew what was missing, and tried to push it out of his head.

At two am, he gave up and slowly went to the second floor. Shigure was right. Kyo and Yuki weren't making anymore noises, and it's driving him crazy.

He stood in front of their door and placed a hand on the doorknob. He quickly took his hand back. "What am I doing?" he screamed mentally to himself. "Okay. I can just forget about everything and go down to sleep without having to masturbate to Kyo and Yuki's hot yaoi sex. Oh God!"

He quietly paced in front of the door. "What to do? What to do?" He heard someone moaned in there, and his manhood perked up. "Shit!"

After fifteen minutes, he decided to watch them for just a millisecond. He slowly and quietly turned on the doorknob, and opened the door just enough for an eye to look in.

Kyo was sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the bed spread, his teeth clenched together, but his eyes weren't close. He was trying not to close them. He was watching Yuki, who has his cock in his mouth, slowly sucking at it.

Yuki was looking up at him, grinning. He started stroking Kyo's cock, both with his tongue and hand. Without knowing it, Haru was stroking his own crotch, breathing hard. He held himself in when Kyo climaxed in Yuki's mouth.

Haru quietly closed the door, and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. There, he washed his face, and tried to think of something else other than that scene upstairs. He heard a sharp cry coming from Kyo and Yuki's bedroom, and his hands immediately went to his length and he did himself, coming on the kitchen floor.

"Fuck," he muttered and adjusted himself. He took out a dirty cloth from the trash can that Tohru threw away that afternoon. He wetted it with water, put some dish soap on the cum, and started scrubbing it. He did it over and over again, and bent down and sniffed at the spot, to make sure there is no smell. He threw the cloth away and went to sleep.

"You look like you're dead," Shigure said to Haru, who was slumped on the kitchen table.

"I didn't get a god night's sleep last night," Haru groaned and ate the bread that Tohru took out for breakfast.

"They weren't noisy again, were they?" Shigure asked, and Kyo and Yuki threw a 'you're dead' look at him.

"No, no. They weren't. That's just… fine. My neck hurts, that's all."

Kyo grunted. "You slept for about twelve hours yesterday before going to bed, don't you remember?"

"Whatever…" Haru mumbled, and gave up eating the bread. He only gets to sleep for an hour after that thing last night before Tohru started doing laundry, waking him up.

Kaito, Soshi and Sakura were giggling at Kyo and Yuki, who were feeding each other, and soon ran out to play. Haru looked at them, making a disgusted face.

"Kyo, don't you have work again today?" he said.

"Hm? I get Sundays off," Kyo replied before feeding Yuki mouth to mouth.

"But Sunday's tomorrow."

"I know."

"Wouldn't you get fired for skipping work?"

"They wouldn't fire me. They love me way too much."

Haru and Shigure rolled their eyes. "Kyo, Yuki. Here's a fact for you," Shigure said and put down his cup of coffee. "That food that you're feeding each other with your mouth is not healthy for you. Kyo, Yuki's saliva is going down your throat along with that food. Yuki, you too. You know our saliva are infested with germs. That's not healthy, and it's _disgusting_.

Kyo and Yuki looked at him, and then they kissed, purposely showing their tongues playing. Shigure sighed, giving up.

"Um, Shi-kun," Tohru said from the fridge. "We only have a carton of milk left, a few eggs, little bread, a nearly empty jam jar… I'll have to go to the store later to buy all those things."

"Well, of course, Tohru-kun. I'll stay back, though. The house will be left alone," Shigure said.

"We're going with you, Honda," Yuki said.

"Not me," Haru groaned. "I'm dead beat this early in the morning."

They left an hour later, after breakfast. Kyo and Yuki were wearing wigs and glasses and big shirts to hide themselves. The kids came along with them, leaving only Haru and Shigure at home.

"Thank God they're out," Haru groaned, and he slowly fell asleep on the kitchen table, when he felt a pair of hands on his chest, hugging him from behind. He quickly turned around, only to find Shigure with his face buried in his neck. "S-Sensei! What… What're you doing?"

Shigure smiled in Haru's neck. "I know that you're going crazy with Kyo and Yuki making out in front of you," he said. "I am, too."

Haru blushed furiously. "What're you talking about? Sensei!"

Shigure just bit on his ear. "Admit it," he whispered into it, and he brought a hand down to the bulge in Haru's pants.

Haru gulped and pushed Shigure away. "Take off all your clothes," he grumbled and undid his own trousers.

"Now we're talking business," Shigure said and started stripping. When they were both naked, Shigure pushed Haru to the floor and moved on top of him.

"To hell with the preparing!" Haru said. "Just… fuck me!"

Shigure grinned. "Whatever you say." He quickly entered him, and Haru cried out. "Ah! That… That hurts… Sensei…!"

"You want me to just fuck you," Shigure whispered in Haru's ear, and started moving in and out.

"Ittai! S-Sensei! Pull out! Sensei!" Haru slowly learned why Kyo and Yuki had sex every night. This feeling was… fuckin' incredible! Unexplainable! "M-More… Sensei, faster! AH!"

Shigure started thrusting deeper and faster and harder, like what Haru was crying out right now. It has never been like this with Tohru. It was what Kyo and Yuki always told him: gay fucking is the best.

Haru's nails were digging into Shigure's back, and their hips were grinding together. "Sensei…"

"Shit… I can feel it…" Shigure and Haru grinned their teeth when they came at the same time.

They were both breathing hard, Shigure breathing in Haru's neck. "Not a word to anyone," he said.

Haru grunted. "We're in this together, Sensei." He pushed Shigure to the floor, and Haru started moving up and down, making Shigure move in and out of him. Shigure helped him, and they came again soon after, Shigure right after Haru because of his tightness.

Now it was Haru who was on top, breathing in Shigure's neck. Shigure made him sit up. "Hey, they're going to be home soon," he said. "We've got to clean up."

Haru frowned. "They're not here yet. Just once more."

Shigure grinned, and made him stand on all four. He entered him from behind, and did him doggy-style. A few minutes later, there was another puddle of cum on the floor. They straightened up and cleaned the kitchen.

Shigure looked at Haru, seeing Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and the kids at the front gate. "No more?" he asked.

Haru looked back at him. "Nope. We're going to be addicted if we continue." He went up to Kaito's room to sleep, and Shigure greeted his family that just came back from shopping.

Before lunch, Haru and Shigure just realized what they had done, and tried not to look embarrassed and shocked in front of everyone. They only made small talks during lunch and dinner to avoid anyone thinking about anything suspicious.

Haru had a good night's sleep that night, but there was an itch below his groin. He was woken up by someone at around three in the morning, and saw Shigure looming over him. Haru smiled at him in the darkness. "Hey."

Haru grabbed Shigure by his belt and made him lie down on the couch. They undid each other's trousers. "We've got to be fast," Shigure whispered. "Or else Tohru will look for me in bed."

He entered him, and they were satisfied a few minutes later. "Thanks," Haru whispered in Shigure's ear, smiling against it. "I needed that."

"Anytime," Shigure said and went back to his room, and Haru went back to sleep.

The next day, they tried to ignore each other. It was clear to them that, just after four rounds, they were already addicted.

"Well, it _is_ great," Haru thought during breakfast, trying to not look at Shigure who was sitting across him. "Oh God it's hot!" He was thinking of a way on how to get the both of them out of the house. "Yes! Got it!" A few minutes after breakfast, he went to Tohru. "Um, Tohru? I wanna talk to Sensei about something. It's kinda… a lot and private. Can I talk to him away from the house?"

Tohru looked at him. "Um, okay," she said.

Shigure looked at Haru. "Talk to me about what?" he asked, playing along.

"We'll talk someplace else, okay? I don't know when we will be home, Tohru."

"Kyo, Yuki, take care of everyone for a while."

Haru and Shigure looked serious while talking when they slowly walked away from the house. When they were out of the gates, they quickly ran around to find an apartment. They found one almost immediately and Haru paid for a room.

They quickly went into their room and stripped. "You lied to my wife," Shigure growled and thrusted violently into Haru. Haru arched his back and moaned. Shigure kissed his throat. "You like that? I'll take not of it."

Haru wrapped his legs around Shigure's waist. "No I don't like it," he said, and then grinned. "I love it." He moved his hips, and soon came, and Shigure came after him.

"We're like Kyo and Yuki now," Shigure said before raising Haru's legs up to his shoulders and thrusting into him.

"Don't say those bastards' names when we have sex," Haru growled and gripped the sheets on both sides of him when Shigure hit that spot in him. "Again… Sensei, do that again…"

They changed positions every few minutes after they both came, and had to leave an hour later. They stopped walking before they entered the front gates of Shigure's house.

"Tonight?" Shigure asked, grinning.

Haru frowned. "Make up an excuse for your wife. You have a stomach ache and have to go to the bathroom or something. You know we will have to wait until tonight for another round, but then we only have to do it only once."

Shigure bent down and kissed the side of Haru's lips. "You're just like those two. We are. Never enough…" He entered the gates, leaving Haru standing there, frozen.

"Did… Sensei just kissed me?" he thought wildly, bringing a finger to where Shigure kissed him just now. He slowly walked into the gates, and lied down inside on the couch.

He started to talk with Kyo and Yuki after lunch, trying to act normally. "Don't you guys think that it's weird that you guys first started as an enemy-for-life partner, and now you're married and head over feet in love with each other and _seriously_ addicted to sex?"

Kyo and Yuki blinked at him. "Um… Well… People can… change?" Yuki 'answered' him.

"What're you talking about?" Kyo asked Haru.

Haru just shrugged. "You guys were trying to kill each other more than three years ago, and now, look at you."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and then smiled. "Sometimes we think like that, and even talked about it, but we let it be," Yuki said. "I love my life right now, and the guy who made it happen, so let our lives before three years ago let it be the way it was."

Kyo leaned forward and slowly kissed him, and then leaned back. "It's a gay world out there."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "What? No, it isn't."

Kyo turned to him. "Well, for all the gay people, it _is_ a gay world out there."

"Fine. Whatever," Haru mumbled and went out to play with the kids.

"Um…" Shigure put down his cup of coffee. "Did you guys fought with him or something before this?"

"Uh… No," Kyo and Yuki answered.

"Well, he sure looks grumpy." Shigure wondered to himself whether he did something wrong to him or not. It's only been two days. Maybe he did do something wrong.

During dinner, Haru wouldn't talk to anyone. "Will you talk, you damn bovine?" Kyo growled. He and Yuki couldn't feed each other properly just because Haru wouldn't talk.

"Shut up. There, I said something," Haru growled back at him and played with his food. "I'm not hungry. G'night." He left and buried himself in the living room couch.

Shigure was even more worried. He crept out of bed at around two am and went into the living room to find Haru sitting up, staring off to nothing. He sat down next to him.

After a few seconds Haru just realized that someone was there with him. He turned around and saw Shigure looking worriedly at him. "Oh…" was all he could mutter, and pushed Shigure on to the couch.

Shigure waited until they would finish and then he would talk to him. He quickly tugged off Haru's clothes, and Haru took off his. He slowly entered him, and Haru, who was on top of Shigure, hugged himself closer to him and buried his face in his neck. They moved along together. Haru nearly cried out when he came on Shigure's stomach, and he let out a sharp gasp when Shigure came in him.

Haru pulled Shigure up and he lay on the couch, pulling Shigure on top of him. Shigure spread Haru's legs and thrusted in him almost violently, and Haru's nails dug into his hips. He continued thrusting, with Haru pulling him closer, letting out small short gasps nearly most of the time.

They came again soon after, and Shigure lay in top of Haru. He nuzzled his nose in Haru's neck for a while, and then stood up and started putting on his clothes. Haru only put his trousers on. With his shirt, he wiped the cum on the couch and then sat down, sighing.

Shigure looked at him, and then sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Haru?" he asked.

Haru blushed and looked away. "It's just… I was so… happy that afternoon two days ago, I didn't realize." Shigure raised an eyebrow. "After we went back home from the apartment, it only hit me and… that's why I was grumpy yesterday. Gomen…"

Shigure chuckled. "Why are you apologizing? And… What? Realize what?"

Haru looked down at his feet. "It hurts, Sensei."

"Hurts? What? Did I do something wrong?"

Haru quickly turned to him. "No! No! You didn't hurt me, Sensei. You're… an incredible lover. Very, very great. It just… hurts. My… um… my…"

Shigure immediately knew, and a small blush crept up to his cheeks. "Oh… Yes… Um… I'm… sorry?"

Haru gripped at his shirt in his hands. "Your… Your thing… It's so wonderfully big…" He quickly clasped his mouth with his hands. "Shit! Why'd I say that? Damn you, Haru!" he shouted mentally to himself.

"My…?" Shigure blushed furiously. "Oh…"

They sat there silently, not knowing what else to do. The only thing playing in their minds was Shigure's wonderfully big cock thrusting into Haru. After a few minutes, Haru turned to Shigure.

"I'm going to leave after breakfast later," he said.

Shigure looked at him, feeling sad. "You are?" He sighed. "It's better for us, right?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah. We're already kinda addicted."

Shigure grinned. "What do you say to another round?"

Haru wanted to say no, but his body was screaming out 'God! Yes! Please!' He smiled to Shigure as an answer.

Shigure told him to lie down on the floor, and Haru took off his jeans and sprawled down on the cold floor. Shigure took all his clothes off and then sprawled on top of Haru. He spread his legs, as big as it can go, and quickly entered him. He moved back and forth quickly, while Haru was trying to find something to hold on to.

Shigure grabbed Haru's cock and pressed on the head. Pre-cum seeped out, with Haru grinding his teeth, and Shigure started to quickly stroke it while thrusting.

Haru came after a few strokes and thrusts, and Shigure thrusted a few more times before coming inside Haru.

He lay on top of him, breathing hard in his neck. "Yup," he said through breaths. "We're addicted." Shigure slowly stood up and put on his clothes.

Haru sat on the floor, watching Shigure put them on. "This will be the last time, right? I won't come back again. I'm stopping from now on. You better, too. Poor Tohru."

Shigure grinned. "Yeah…" he mumbled and then went back to his room. Haru put his jeans on and slept on the couch.

"Oh? You're leaving, Haru?" Tohru asked after breakfast the following morning.

"Yeah. I can't stay here forever, you know," Haru mumbled. "Okay, I'm going. By everyone! Thanks for everything!" He waved to them and jogged out the house.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone," Kyo snorted. "Now I can start being lovey dovey again." He turned to Yuki and began nibbling on his cheek. Yuki giggled, and the house returned back to the way it was, with Kyo and Yuki's giggles filling the house.

Shigure felt sad, but didn't show it. "My sex toy ran away…" he said to himself and continued reading his newspaper.

Haru sighed and opened the door to his bedroom. He fell ace down onto his bed, but didn't even get a chance to blink when his door was suddenly slammed opened and in charged an angry and worried looking bunny.

"Haruuuuuuu!!!" Momiji whined and shook Haru's body. "Where were you for the past three days? I was looking for you everywhere! Haaruu!"

Haru shook Momiji's hands off him. "Get lost, Momiji. Walking for hours is killing me."

"Where did you disappeared to, Haru?" Momiji whined again and sat beside Haru.

"You kept bugging me last time so I decided to take a walk. Before I knew it, I… Fine! I admit I got lost! I was… wandering around for the past three days with little sleep and barely no food. Will you leave me alone now?"

Momiji got silent. "Oh…" he muttered. "Gomen, Haru. I'll… leave now."

Haru waited for a 'click' at the door before turning around. Being back where he lives is a great thing, but he kinda missed Shigure's place. He fitted in there, but here…

He's been lying to Momiji more and more ever since two years ago, and he knows Momiji now knows absolutely nothing about him.

"Yeah, well…" he thought. "About the fact that I'm… Am I? I only like the fucking. That doesn't mean that I like the fucker. Well, I do like Sensei, but I don't like him _like_ him. Now that is called gay. And I ain't one."

He fell asleep until before dinner time, and then got up to eat and then take a shower, and went to bed again. He woke up at two in the morning, and saw a shadow looming over him. He reached his hand out.

"Sensei?" He tried to grip the shadow, but saw that it was only his closet. He turned away from it, brought the blanket up to his face, and went back to sleep.

The days after that passed by like a breeze. Haru barely knew what happened for that one week he was there. Everything was a blur, just a sea of lights and noises.

Even though he was dying for it, Haru wouldn't do himself, and that, too, slowly passed by. He dismissed that 'thing' with Shigure as just… wanting to try something new. It was just their bodies taking over them, and it wouldn't happen again.

Haru was wandering blankly through the halls of the main house one night, when he passed a phone and it rang. He stopped and looked at it, as if not knowing what to do. It rang a couple more times, and he finally picked it up.

"Yeah?" he mumbled into the receiver.

"Haru please," a guy on the other end said.

"Speaking."

"Hey, Haru! It's me, Yuu."

"Yuu?" Haru thought, and then remembered. "Oh, yeah… He's one of the guys that got Yuki drunk." "Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen. Hitsu is having a huge party tomorrow night, and everyone he knows is invited to his parent's real huge mansion!"

"I thought his parents are strict and stuff."

"Yeah, but they're going to the US to work for nine days, and the part's going to last for a whole week! That's so cool, man! And you know that Hitsu's family is stinkin' rich, so we would be expectin' lots of beers… the works. So you coming or what?"

Haru bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. You know my family is strict about this going out and such."

"Oh, come on, Haru! Just this once! It's the party of the millennium! I heard Hitsu said that there're going to be pole dancers, and whores, and prostitutes there. And all of them under twenty-one years of age! What d'ya say to that?"

"Well, now I wanna come…"

"That's the spirit! Wait… There's a but."

"But I have to ask the head of the house first. His answer depends on his mood. You know what happened last time."

"Well, fuck him!"

"I'll try to come, okay? If I'm not there, then I can't come. So don't call back. But I'll try my hardest, 'kay?"

"All right. Fine. We'll be waiting for ya!"

Click.

Haru sighed and put down the receiver. A thought jolted into his head, but he shook it away and went into his room. The thought surfaced again, and he decided whether to do it or not. He paced around in his room, and came up with a decision.

"If Akito allows me to go, then I'll… go with my plan," he said to himself. "If he doesn't, then I'll just stay here and rot away."

He walked the distance to Akito's room, and knocked softly at the door. "Come in," someone said, and Haru slowly pushed opened the door.

He peeked in and saw Akito sitting at the door of his balcony. Akito turned to him, and then smiled his poison signature smile.

"My, my… Haru, what brings you here at this time?" he said.

Haru walked to him and bowed. "Akito," he said, and stood up straight. "Akito, my friend has invited me to his party, and I'm asking for your permission to let me attend it. He said it's going to last for a whole week, so, if you let me come, I'll have to stay there for one whole week." Haru finished talking. He tried to look Akito in the eye, but he was too nervous.

"A part for a whole week?" Akito chuckled. "That'll be fun. You have my permission to go to it."

Haru was ready to receive a straight 'no', but this was unexpected. He tried to open his mouth, but he was too shocked. He gulped. "Um… T-Thank you, Akito," he said, and bowed to him before leaving the room.

"Have fun," Akito said, still grinning.

Haru bowed to him again. "Yes, Akito. I will. Thank you," he said, before closing the door behind him. He stumbled to his room and fell on his bed. "I thought I was gonna die or something!" he said in his pillow.

The last time he asked Akito for permission to go to a friend's party, Akito lost his temper and threw a cup of hot tea at Haru.

Haru didn't mind, though. Just anything to get him out of this hell hole will make him happy. Anything, even if he's risking his life. "Why didn't I just go to college or something?" he sometimes ask himself. "I don't know where in my life I went wrong and got stuck here."

On the day Akito found out that Shigure and Tohru were married (They were already married for two months that time) Akito said that everybody was to ask for his permission to go somewhere, to do something, etc. Or else face the worse. All the Sohmas know that Akito would even beat them to death for not following his orders, so they've been going to him for permissions.

Haru took out some of his clothes from his closet and stuffed them into a bag. He went to sleep, and the next day after breakfast he told Momiji he would be out for a week.

"Bring me some souvenirs back, okay?" Momiji told him at the front gate.

"Momiji, you don't bring back souvenirs from a party," Haru said, frowning. "What? You want me to bring back a couple of pixie sticks for ya? I'll try not to eat them on the way back here, okay?"

Momiji frowned. "I don't want pixie sticks."

"Um… One of the pole dancers? Of course she would come home with a guy like me, and then we'll share her."

"I don't want a pole dancer either."

Haru looked at him. "What? You expectin' me to bring back some lollipops for you?" Momiji smiled at him, and Haru rolled his eyes. "Ja! See you in a week."

Haru quickly turned to blank mode minutes later. He knew where it was going to lead him. A few hours later, after realizing he was going around the same block four times, he arrived to where his body and feet were leading him.

He knocked on the front door, and a few seconds later a brown haired girl opened it. She blinked at him. "Haru? What're you doing back here?" Tohru asked. "Um… Come in, please." Haru walked into the house that he liked so much, and Tohru went to the stairs. "You guys, you can come down! It's just Haru."

Kyo and Yuki walked down the stairs with Soshi and Sakura in their arms. They put their kids down and they ran into the kitchen and went out back.

"What the _fuck_?" Kyo cursed.

"Don't tell me you're lost _again_, Haru," Yuki said.

"I don't need to," Haru told them, and walked into the kitchen. He froze for a millisecond when he saw Shigure there. He was frozen too, but then they moved again.

"Um… Haru? You're… back?" Shigure asked.

Haru tried to not look at Shigure and he sat across him. "My friend invited me over to his party, and I realized that I don't know where he lives. I got… lost trying to find the place. Stupid him for not telling me where."

"Well, you're even stupider for not asking him," Kyo said and sat next to him, and Yuki sat on one of his legs.

Haru made a disgusted face at them. "Do you guys know what clothes are?"

Kyo placed a hand on his bare chest. "I'm proud to be half-naked," he said, and Yuki laughed. They went into the living room and soon Haru heard giggles and kisses.

He caught Shigure's eyes and looked away. "Tohru, can you get me a glass of water? I'm dead beat now," he sighed and slumped back in the chair and drank down the glass of water in one gulp. "Thanks." He went upstairs and went to sleep in Kaito's room.

He woke up around dinner time and went into the kitchen to eat. "Freeloader," Kyo grumbled and continued feeding Yuki.

"Well, forgive me for being so," Haru replied. "I'll be here for about a week, so…" He saw a glitter in Shigure's eye, and he looked real happy, but then hid it behind his chopsticks. Haru smiled to himself.

He pretended to go to sleep that night while waiting for Shigure to come to him. At the usual time, Shigure walked into the living room and sat beside Haru's body on the couch. Haru turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey," Shigure said. "I thought you promised to not come back again so that we won't continue."

"You're the older and wiser one in this thing of ours, so why don't you advise me to stop? Yourself too."

Shigure grinned at him and started taking off his clothes. Haru did the same with his. Soon, Shigure was deep inside him, seeping himself out, and Haru coming on his stomach.

Shigure breathed next to his ear. "I miss doing you," he whispered in it.

Haru smiled. "Well, I miss your big thing doing me," he whispered back.

They did a few more positions before Shigure had to go back to his room. Haru sighed, and went to sleep.

They only get to do this for half an hour every morning at around two, and only get a couple of rounds. And… Something was bothering them…

On his second last day there, Haru decided to use the same reason like last time to get him and Shigure out of the house.

"Hey, Sensei," he said to Shigure after lunch. "Remember that thing that we talked about last time?"

Shigure looked thoughtful for a while. "You mean that thing back at the main house? Yeah, why?"

"It happened again just about a week or so ago, but no to the same person."

"What? Was the person the same guy?"

"Well, I heard…" Haru turned around and saw that Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were listening in their conversation. "Just what I wanted." "Um… Privacy, please?"

"We'll have to go out again," Shigure said and stood up. "We'll be out for a while, okay, Tohru? And, guys, take care of the house while I'm out." He turned back to Haru. "So? What happened after that?"

They 'talked' until they were out of the house, and then ran back to the same apartment, but this time Shigure paid.

"I thought you didn't bring your wallet with you," Haru pouted. _He_ wanted to pay, because… it kinda feels important to be the one to pay.

Shigure chuckled. "I knew you would use the same trick to get us out of the house," he said. "I've been holding on to my wallet ever since you got here."

They arrived at their room and immediately undressed each other. Shigure was wearing a t-shirt and trousers instead of his kimono since their second day, so it was easier to undress him.

Shigure pushed Haru to the bed and crawled on top of him. Haru wrapped his legs around Shigure's waist and his arms around his neck, and Shigure quickly entered him, with Haru ignoring the pain he was feeling every time Shigure take him.

They don't even remember what 'preparing' is anymore. They never 'prepared' before having sex. It's only strip each other, one enters the other, both moving around, and coming at nearly the same time. Their four main things before and during sex.

Haru pulled Shigure closer and he moved his hips. He arched his back when they came at the same time. They breathed through their mouth, gasping for breath. And this time, too. After one round, it's always immediately change positions, or breath in each other's neck and then change positions. But why are they just lying there in each other's arms? And what about this feeling they've been trying their best to ignore? It can never be… right?

Shigure moved and lay down next to Haru. He turned Haru's head to make him look at him.

"Sensei?" Haru whispered questioningly to Shigure, and Shigure smiled at him.

Shigure is not _this_ type of guy. He doesn't speak his heart out. But looking at Haru, his lover, just makes him want to do exactly that.

Shigure moved closer to Haru, until their bodies touched, and he stroked Haru's cheek with a finger. "Haru…" He started to say something, but the words wouldn't go out. He breathed in deeply and then let it out slowly.

"You see, Haru, I have a wife, and an adorable one-and-a-half years old little boy… a family back at home. But I can't… I can't…"

Haru placed a hand over Shigure's on his cheek, and gulped, looking him in the eye. "I like you, Sensei," he whispered, and saw Shigure looking shocked. He was shocked himself. He didn't know it would just… come out. "I don't know how. I don't know why, but I like you, Sensei. But if you want to go back to being true and faithful to your wife and little boy, we can always stop doing this now. I would understand."

All kinds of emotions were flying around inside Shigure's body and mind. He was angry at himself for not finishing what he was supposed to say. He was sad for this thing going on between him and Haru. He was… He was… _He_ was supposed to confess first.

Shigure leaned down to Haru's lips and stopped. "But I can't ignore these feelings I have for you, Haru," he whispered against it and caught Haru's lips.

Haru couldn't respond. He was still trying to process what Shigure just said to him. He felt Shigure moved back, his lips leaving his. It was just one kiss. Just a lean in and move back. Haru wouldn't allow that.

He leaned forward and caught Shigure's lips. It was only lip on lip at first, not moving, but then they started kissing, leaning in deeper, trying to feel the other more.

Why have they never kissed before? It was only sex, sex and more sex, but their lips are never close together. Why have they never kissed when it feels this great, this heavenly? It has never been this way with Tohru. It has never been this way with Rin, either. It's just… different.

Haru stopped to gasp for breath, and Shigure took this opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Their tongue grazed against the other. Volts danced around their bodies, making electricity jolt into Haru's hand and grab a handful of Shigure's hair, pulling him closer. Shigure moved on top of Haru and he moved his tongue around, memorizing every inch of Haru's mouth. They stroked their tongues together, and Haru pushed Shigure away, breathing hard.

Shigure frowned, breathing through his mouth, and leaned forward, but Haru stopped him. "Breath…" he said, and Shigure grinned and buried his face in his neck.

"You'd rather… breath… than kiss me?" Shigure said, trying to breath normally.

"You're a wonderful… kisser," Haru whispered in his ear, and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"And the best lover."

"The one and only." They laughed lightly, and Shigure moved off Haru and laid down next to him. Haru wrapped his legs around Shigure's and pulled him closer. "Can we ever… get enough, Sensei?" he asked, their foreheads pressed together.

Shigure looked into his eyes, and then smiled. "Never."

Haru smiled back and they kissed for a while, and then Haru stopped. "We're not meant to be," he whispered against Shigure's lips.

Shigure kissed him once. "I don't want to think of that." He kissed him again. "Let's just use the time we have for each other without having to think of anything other than us and what we have."

They kissed for a few minutes until they were out of breath. "What about…" Haru gulped. "…Tohru?"

Shigure sighed and sat up. "I don't know." He tsked. "I don't want to hurt her."

"So you're not gonna tell her?"

Shigure looked at him and then shook his head. "If she knows about us… I don't want her to. She'll be hurt. And if she's hurt, I'm hurt."

"But you'll hurt her more if you keep it longer from her."

Shigure sighed. "I know… But do _you_ want her to know? And then what?"

Haru opened his mouth, and then closed it. Does he? Yeah… And then what? "Look, let's not think about that, okay?" He gave him his hand. "What about another round before we go?"

Shigure grinned and crawled on top of him. "Do it as 'the thing' we have before this?" he asked, and Haru nodded. Shigure spread Haru's legs and entered him violently, the way he knew he likes it. Haru moaned and threw his head back, grabbing on to the sheets. "Moan for me," Shigure said and started thrusting.

Haru moaned and gasped, asking for more, and came twice before Shigure came in him. Shigure fell on top of him, and Haru kissed his cheek. "You _are_ the best lover," he said against it, and they quickly did another round before leaving.

Back at home, Kyo and Yuki thought that Shigure and Haru were laughing and smiling too much, but they didn't thought that as weird and went back to being lovey dovey to each other.

That night, Shigure sneaked out of his room at twelve. "You're early," Haru said and patted the space next to him and Shigure sat down there.

"Why? You've got another date?" Shigure joked.

"Yeah. Tohru was supposed to meet me here five minutes ago."

"Hey, watch your tongue," Shigure said, wagging a finger at Haru. "That's my wife you're talking about."

They laughed and Shigure leaned forward and they started kissing. "Sensei…" Haru whispered.

"Haru," Shigure breathed on his lips. "Call me by my name."

Haru looked at him, and then kissed him once. "Gure-nii…" he corrected himself.

Shigure grinned. "Yes, Ha-kun?"

Haru giggled, and then clasped a hand to his mouth. "Oh my God. We're like Kyo and Yuki now…" he gasped. Shigure shrugged and began kissing his cheek. Haru put a hand on his chest. "Gure-nii, make love to me," he whispered, and Shigure stopped kissing him.

He leaned back and looked into his eyes. All those emotions… Everything there, everything just for him. Shigure brought his hands to Haru's shirt and brought it over his head. He leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him on to the couch. Haru took off Shigure's shirt, and they undid each other's trousers, lips still locked.

Shigure placed kisses all over Haru's face, and then down his body, and stopped at his inner hip. He saw Haru's cock in front of him, and he wrapped his hand around it.

"G-Gure…n-nii…" Haru moaned when Shigure began sucking at his cock. "No… No…! I don't want to… Ah! Gure… I'm coming! I'm…" He shot himself inside Shigure's mouth, trying hard not to moan loudly.

Shigure leaned back and tried to swallow all of Haru's cum, coughing. "Never done that before," he said and then coughed some more.

Haru sat up and placed a hand on Shigure's chest. "Gure-nii? Are you okay? I'm so sorry if I was rough on you."

Shigure quickly shook his head. "No! No… You weren't rough or anything. I wanted to do that."

Haru looked at him, and then leaned forward and licked his lips. "Do I taste good?" he asked against it.

Shigure chuckled and kissed him. "You taste wonderful," he whispered and then pushed him back down on the couch.

Shigure trailed his hand down and took some cum from Haru's cock. He brought two of his fingers in front of Haru's entrance and entered him.

"Gure-nii?" Haru croaked. "What… What are you doing? Gure-nii!" Shigure stretched him, and he threw his head back. "I don't… I don't want your fingers in there, Gure-nii! I want your…"

"Relax, Ha-kun," Shigure whispered and kissed Haru's throat. He moved his fingers and continued kissing Haru's neck.

Maybe this is love making. The soft kisses on your neck, and the 'preparing'. This feel s a whole lot better than just sex.

Shigure took his fingers out, and Haru wrapped his arms around his neck. Shigure kissed his cheek, and then slowly entered him. Haru hugged himself closer to Shigure, gasping near his ear, as Shigure started thrusting, slowly at first, but then picked up his pace until Haru could see stars with every thrust.

Shigure quickly kissed Haru when they both came, and Haru moaned in Shigure's mouth.

They lay silently for a few minutes, their breathing returning to normal, and then Shigure sat up, pulling Haru up with him. "That was the best," Haru whispered and laid his head on Shigure's shoulder.

"Our first real love making," Shigure whispered back, stroking Haru's hair.

"It's not the same with sex, right? Not like our 'thing' before this."

Shigure shook his head, and leaned his head on Haru's. "Ha-kun, I'm starting to fall for you," he whispered in Haru's hair.

Haru smiled and looked up at him. "I am, too."

"A little too fast, isn't it?" Shigure said. "It feels like we've done this for months, years already, when it has only been eight days."

Haru moved up and gave Shigure a peck on his lips. "When did you start liking me, Gure-nii?"

"Um…" Shigure thought for a while. "I have to say about four days ago. I had to hide it from you, though, but it was hard, I'm tellin' ya. A 'sensei' can't like his sex toy, where he's releasing all his sexual desires to."

"Well, at first it's that, but…" Haru shrugged, and they made love once more before Shigure had to go back to his wife.

Haru wouldn't let his arms unwrap themselves from Shigure's neck, and his legs from Shigure's. He wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry, Ha-kun," Shigure said. "But I have to go, or else Tohru will find out that I've been sneaking out of bed to make love and spend some time with another guy. I want to stay. With all my heart, I want to make love to you all night long, but… I can't."

Haru felt tears in his eyes but shook them away. He slowly unwrapped his arms and legs, and watched helplessly as Shigure dressed.

Haru followed Shigure to his bedroom, and they kissed outside the door for a few minutes. Haru wanted to say something, but instead, "Goodnight," was all he could say that time.

"Goodnight," Shigure said back. He wanted to say it too, but…

Shigure went into his room, and Haru went to sleep on the couch. He woke up at five thirty to Shigure's kisses all over his face. "Gure-nii! What are you doing?" Haru giggled quietly.

Shigure grinned. "One round before they wake up." And so… they did it again.

They know when the house would start filled with the first noise, and then another. Tohru would be the first to wake up, excluding today, at around six thirty. Her bedroom door would creak twice when opened, and she would step out and stretch and yawn noisily. Unwomanly, Shigure sometimes thought. And then she would drag her feet to the bathroom next to their bedroom and then take a shower.

Upstairs, Kyo and Yuki would giggle their way to the bathroom upstairs at around seven, and then finish half an hour later. They would wake the kids up after breakfast is ready, which is at around seven forty-five. Haru took note of everything since he came.

Shigure and Haru quickly put their clothes on after Tohru went into her and Shigure's bedroom, and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Tohru met them there a few milliseconds after Shigure and Haru got off each other, kissing.

"You guys woke up early," Tohru said and took out a few eggs.

"Hey, honey," Shigure said and kissed her for a while. Haru felt a pang of guilt a jealousy and turned away. "Good morning. Me and Haru wanted to make breakfast for everyone but couldn't think of what to make."

Tohru frowned. "You didn't have to do that," she said and put the eggs into a pot of boiling water. "Why? A special occasion?"

"Um… I… don't remember any," Shigure said, trying to think.

"Oh yeah!" Tohru exclaimed, bringing a finger to her cheek, grinning. "It's your last day here, Haru. I forgot."

Haru froze. "My last… day?" he asked himself, and then remembered. "I was supposed to stay here for only a week. But… I don't wanna leave. Not when me and Gure-nii are…"

Shigure walked to him and gave him a long kiss when Tohru was looking around in a cupboard for something. "Don't worry," he whispered against his lips and gave him another kiss before Kyo and Yuki came into the kitchen.

"Hmm? Haru?" Kyo looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Haru snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh… Nothing. Just… thinking."

Kyo shrugged and sat down next to Yuki. "Oh, Yuki!" Tohru called to Yuki. "Where'd you put that plate? That small plate especially for half-boiled eggs? I can't find it." Yuki went to her and helped her look for it, and Kyo went to Yuki, kissing his neck, trying to distract him.

Shigure went to Haru again and pulled him into a deep embrace. "Think of a way…" he whispered before licking Haru's lower lip and went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Haru immediately knew what Shigure was talking about, and came up with a plan not long later. After breakfast, the adults 'hang around' in the kitchen as usual, and the kids played in the backyard. Shigure was giving Haru small glances, and in the end Haru nodded a bit.

"Um, guys," he said, turning happy. "I wanna go shopping for clothes before I leave. Who wants to come with me?"

Kyo and Yuki shook their heads. "Hate shopping," they both mumbled. "Got kids here, by the way."

"I would love to come, but I have housework to do," Tohru said. "Gomen, Haru."

Haru turned to Shigure, and he grinned. "Well, I'm free, actually," Shigure said. "I need to go out once in a while for some fresh air. I… can go, right, Tohru?"

Tohru smiled. "Of course, Shi-kun. Why do you need to ask me for?" She giggled, and Shigure began giving small kisses to her cheek.

Haru quickly stood up. "Then why don't we go now, Sensei?" he said, a bit harsh, and Shigure slowly turned to him. "Sometimes it takes me hours to find a shirt I like, so we need to go early. I'm going to go change first."

He ran out of the kitchen, and Shigure slowly stood up. "Well, I need to go change, too," he said, and went out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

They were ready a few minutes later. "Ne, Shi-kun," Tohru purred and brought a finger to Shigure's lips. "What about getting me that chocolate I like?"

Shigure grinned and kissed the finger. "Of course."

"Hey, Sensei," Haru said, not looking at him. "You wouldn't mind if I go buy a video, would you?"

"A video?" Tohru gasped, clasping her hands together. "Why don't you buy the kids one, too? You know, like those cute little story tellers, or… or those kawaii chibi cartoons, or anything kid friendly!"

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki nearly laughed. "Tohru," Shigure said. "When Haru said 'video', he meant hentai and stuff."

Tohru nearly shattered of embarrassment. "Oh…"

"Well… Ja!" Haru said and walked out of the house, and Shigure jogged after him.

"What's up with _him_?" Kyo and Yuki thought of Haru.

"I wonder what's making him angry…" Shigure thought, finally catching up to Haru and walked beside him. They were already out of the gates, and Shigure looked at Haru, who looked grumpy. "Ha-kun?"

Haru 'hmph'ed. "You two sure look cosy," he grumbled, feeling ultra-mad.

"Um… Well… Yea…" Shigure paused, not wanting to continue, and then sighed. "We… started having sex again since a week ago, but not every night. Before this, it was just once or twice a week, and she's happier now that we've done it nearly every night."

Haru felt lava flying out of his ears, and walked faster. Shigure jogged, trying to keep up with him. "Ha-kun!"

They were at the entrance of the apartment, and Haru pushed open the door and slammed some money on the desk. The clerk was the same person as the two times before this, and she grinned and gave him a key.

In their room, Haru pushed Shigure on the bed and started kissing him, fast and harsh. "Ha-kun!" Shigure said, trying to calm Haru down. "Let me…"

"I don't want to talk," Haru grumbled and took off Shigure's shirt and his own, and then placed kisses all over Shigure's body.

"No! Ha-kun! I thought you got total control of your Black side! Let me just talk!"

Haru moved up and kissed him long and hard. "Shut up," he grumbled in his mouth, and then tugged off both of their trousers. "I'm not Black right now." He moved down and started kissing and licking and sucking at Shigure's cock, and Shigure moaned a bit.

"H-Ha… Ah! Ha-kun!" Shigure tangled his fingers in Haru's hair and pushed him down, not realizing he was nearly choking him to death. "More! Ha-kun! Ah!" He came in his mouth, and Haru leaned back, gasping for air and swallowing Shigure's cum at the same time.

Shigure pushed him over, making him the one lying on the bed, and entered him. He quickly thrusted, the cum on his cock making Haru's tight hole wet and slippery. He thrusted, again and again and again, and Haru came, shouting out, "Gure-nii!" as he shot his cum out of his pee hole, and Shigure's into him.

The both of them breathed in each other's mouth after kissing for a few seconds, and Shigure slipped down next to Haru, his legs around his, and his lips close to Haru's cheek.

"I…" Shigure began, and gulped. "I did it to make her go into a deep slumber. It bought time for the both of us, even though it's only for an hour or two."

Haru felt like crying. He acted like Yuki when he and Kyo had that big fight last time. Just kept thinking about anger, and negatives, and then the way to make it all up is to have sex. That was what they did just now: sex, rough sex, not making love.

Haru turned around, wanting to apologize, but Shigure put a finger on his lips. So instead, Haru kissed him, and grinned. "You tasted _rwarf_!" he said, making a small bark at the end.

"That's so sexy," Shigure whispered huskily, and they made love after that.

"Ha ha!" Haru laughed to himself two hours later, trying to breath. Beside him, Shigure was grinning, his eyes closed, his chest heaving. Haru moved over to him and kissed his sexy chest. "I want that round again, Gure-nii," he whispered, looking up at Shigure, who was grinning and looking down at him.

"Which round?" he asked. "We did about a million of them before this."

"No we did not!" Haru giggled and moved up to kiss Shigure.

Shigure slowly pushed Haru away. "One sec," he said, and then stood up and went to the door. He went out and stood at the top of the stairs. "Hey, miss!" he called down, and the clerk at the table turned around to see a completely naked Shigure there, and she blushed. "Call us after an hour, okay? This room here. Not more than an hour and, God forbid, less than it. Okay?"

The clerk nodded and Shigure went back into the room

"Do we have to go in an hour?" Haru asked, frowning.

"We've been here for two hours already," Shigure said and crawled on top of him. "They'll be worried and suspect something. Now, come on." Shigure pinned Haru's hand down on the bed and started kissing and licking his chest.

"Gure-nii!" Haru giggled. "That tickles!"

Shigure teased his nipples, sucking and nibbling at them, and Haru moaned. He tried to free his hands, but Shigure only held them down harder. He kept trying to pull them out and tugging at them, and in the end his hands were free. He pushed Shigure down on the bed and kissed him hungrily, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth and against Shigure's. He felt him grin, and he grinned too before pulling back.

"What're you grinning about?" he asked, the both of them still grinning crazily.

"What?" Shigure said and then shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just… tasting my Ha-kun, that's all." He pushed him down on the bed and they kissed hungrily. Shigure started giggling, and Haru joined in too.

Soon, they were rolling around on the bed, trying to get the other pinned down, giggling and kissing. In the end, they had sex for about two dozen rounds, on and off the bed, and heard a knock on the door.

"Sirs," a woman said through the door. "You asked me to call you after an hour. It's that time already."

Haru stopped sucking Shigure's cock and looked up at him, suddenly looking sad. "Yes, yes," Shigure said. "We'll be out soon." He was sad, too. Why does good things have to end early?

Haru stood up and started putting on his clothes after cleaning himself. "Come on, Gure-nii. We have to go, or we'll be late," he said, that hint of sadness clearly heard in his voice.

Shigure was still sitting at the edge of the bed, and then stood up and went to Haru. He hugged him from behind, his arms going around Haru's waist like silk, and he nuzzled his nose in his neck. "We'll meet again tonight, ne, Ha-kun?" he whispered softly.

Haru gulped, and nodded. He turned around and kissed Shigure's cheek. "Come on. Get dressed."

Shigure smiled and dressed, and then they went out of the room, and arm wrapped around the other's waist. Shigure gave the key to the clerk.

"That was great, wasn't it?" he said, grinning.

Haru giggled, trying to keep Shigure's lips off his face. "Stop it, Gure-nii! People are looking!"

Shigure now began kissing his neck. "Say it was great, Ha-kun."

"Gure-nii!"

"Say the magic words."

"All right! All right! It was the best, Gure-nii!" Shigure stopped kissing his neck, and looked at Haru, who was smiling at him. "I really loved it."

Shigure smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Gomen," he whispered against his lips.

Haru kissed him, and then shook his head. "It was the longest time we had together having… sex and… making love," he whispered back, not wanting the people in the lobby, who wouldn't give them privacy, to listen. He giggled, and they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

"We have to stop by a store first," Shigure said.

Haru looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "The chocolate that Tohru wanted?"

Shigure nodded. "She really likes them, y'know." Haru felt a bit mad at this, and didn't talk all the way home.

They arrived ten minutes later, and everybody stared at them. "Um… Aren't your hands supposed to be full?" Kyo said.

Haru grumbled and sat down on a chair. "Damn shops were packed," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "We went to about a million of them, and we nearly transformed. There was this cool black t-shirt that says 'Lick Me' at the front and 'OK' at the back in white font colors, but it didn't fit me. Asshole. And there were no videos that I was interested in."

Everybody stared at him. Even Shigure was surprised. "Um… 'Lick Me'?" Kyo asked.

"'OK'?" Yuki said, and then he and Kyo burst out laughing. "Hey, Kyo, maybe we should buy it."

"I buy the 'lick me', and you the 'ok'. At the back will be our picture, licking each other."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Good grief…"

Yuki looked at Kyo, grinning. "Such a great idea this late in the morning, Kyo-kun," he said softly.

Kyo grinned back at him. "But of course."

Tohru cleared her throat. "It's nearly lunch, guys. Please…"

Kyo and Yuki stood up. "We won't be long, Honda," Yuki said, and he and Kyo ran upstairs, and soon little giggles and moans filled the house.

Shigure helped Tohru make lunch, while Haru sat at the table feeling mad at what he was seeing, not at the people he was glaring at. He went upstairs to call Kyo and Yuki when lunch was ready, and they went down naked, except for a towel wrapped around their waist.

Tohru fed Shigure and Yuki fed Kyo. Even the kids were playfully feeding each other. Haru just ate his food, ignoring everything. They did it again during dinner, feeding each other, and they all went to bed early.

Haru tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but Yuki's moans and Tohru's gasps kept him awake. At around midnight, he finally gave up and sat up on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Shigure came not long later, but Haru didn't look at him. Right now, everything is bothering him.

"Ha-kun?" Shigure whispered, cocking his head, but Haru didn't turn to him. "Why? What's wrong?"

Haru felt his eyes slowly watering, but he blinked them away. "I… I don't think we should do this anymore, Gu- Sensei." It was barely a whisper, but Shigure clearly heard it, and his heart nearly broke. This isn't like last time, when they promised to not continue. This is _the one_. Haru is serious.

"Why?" Shigure choked out, placing a hand on Haru's arm.

Haru shook the hand away and moved to the far end of the couch. "We should stop," he said, his eyes closed tight, a tear going down his cheek and landed on the pillow.

Shigure felt like he could erupt right now. He felt like throwing Haru across the room and pound at him, screaming 'Why?" and crying like someone dear to him just died. But then suddenly, he felt cool. Sad, but cool. Cool like a melting ice.

He moved to Haru and tugged the pillow out of his hands. He grabbed a hold of one of Haru's hands, not wanting to let go. "Why, Ha-kun?" he asked, his lips against Haru's cheek, and then kissed it once. He saw a tear trickled down it. "You don't really want this to end, right?" He lightly kissed the corner of Haru's mouth, and moved his lips closer to his. "Ne, Ha-kun?"

Haru turned to him and pressed his lips on Shigure's. His tears started flowing out, and they kept kissing, minutes on end, stopping a few times for a millisecond to gasp for breath, and then continued kissing. Haru had his arms around Shigure's neck, over his shoulders, and Shigure's around Haru's waist. They kept pulling each other closer, their tongues jutting in and out of each other's mouth, caressing the other's.

Haru pushed Shigure away. "No… I can't do this," he choked out, and stood up. He went to the other side of the room, wiping his wet face with his shirt.

Shigure slowly stood up, his vision getting blurry. "Ha…"

"How would you feel if I cheated on you?" Haru threw the question at Shigure. He felt mad right now. His chest was hurting. Why does this have to be in the way of their relationship?

How would he feel, anyway? He cheated on Tohru. How would he feel if Haru cheated on him? His heart would break, of course. He would feel angry, mad, sad… heartbroken… in denial… A lot more things that he can't think of right now.

"Would that be how Tohru would feel if she knows about… me and Ha-kun?" Shigure thought, suddenly realizing what he had done for the nine days that he did with Haru. But he shook the thought away. For once in his life, he wants to be stupid. A fool. A _baka_. Not perverted, but stupid. In a good way.

He walked towards Haru, who was backing away to a wall. "No, Gur… Sensei," he choked, shaking his head. "We shouldn't…"

Shigure pushed Haru to the wall, and his hands too, on both sides of him. "I know that you don't really want us to stop," he whispered against his lips.

"People will find out. One day. Sooner or later, people will find out about us. So we have to…"

"You don't really want to, right, Ha-kun?"

Haru didn't say anything, and then he slowly shook his head. "No… No, I don't," he sobbed and leaned closer to Shigure. They began kissing again. Haru tangled his fingers in Shigure's hair, and Shigure had his hands on Haru's back. After barely a minute, Haru pushed Shigure away. "But we have to stop…"

Shigure looked at him but he turned away. He brought his hands around Haru's waist, and didn't feel his resist. He leaned down, and nuzzled his nose in his neck for a while.

Right now, Haru would die for another kiss, or a round. Anything, as long as he's together, combined as one, with Shigure. He would even go to the depths of hell as an exchange for those lips to be caressing his.

Shigure pressed his lips on Haru's neck and then moved up, and then down, breathing in him, his scent. He brought his lips to his ear and kissed it once. "Why is he not hugging me back?" he thought, feeling like he was about to cry. "He's just standing there like a statue. Why? Why, Ha-kun? Why?" He gave small kisses to Haru's eyes and then down to his cheek, and stopped at his mouth, not touching it. He hesitated. Inside, his everything was tearing at each other. He leaned closer, and gave a full kiss to Haru's lips. "Goodbye," he whispered in it.

Haru felt Shigure's lips leaving his. It must be a huge sin. Loving lips leaving loving lips. The biggest sin of all. He saw Shigure walk out of the living room, and then heard the opening and closing of his bedroom door, and then… silence. Haru broke down on the floor and cried until dawn.

"… before it's too late."

"Oh? Haru?" Tohru placed the plate of pancakes on the table and looked at Haru. "Your eyes. They're all… red. Why? What happened?"

Haru blinked at her, and gave her a fake smile and a fake low laugh and bit into a pancake, ignoring ever looking in Shigure's direction. "Oh, it's… nothing. I didn't have a good night's sleep, that's all."

"I thought you always sleep like a log," Kyo said and shared a pancake with Yuki.

Tohru turned to Shigure, and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Shi-kun! What's wrong? Are you sick?" She placed a hand on his forehead, checking for his temperature.

Shigure turned his a-bit-red eyes to her and smiled. "Nah. I just… had… a bad dream last night. Kinda sad, and I cried when I was sleeping. Don't worry."

Tohru _is_ worried. "Are you sure? You don't wanna talk about it?" she pouted, and Shigure shook his head.

Haru quickly stood up. "I better go now," he said and ate another pancake. "Wouldn't want Akito to beat me to death." Tohru packed him a bento, and he left soon after. Everybody came to wave goodbye to him, except Shigure. He caught his eyes, and his chest tied to a knot. "I hope I wouldn't be lost again."

It _is_ too late. Didn't they realize that? It was too late since three days ago. If it was just a one time thing, none of these complications would be weighing them down. Especially this one thing… Why is everything so complicated right now?

Haru fell face down on his bed hours later. He slept the whole day, even through Momiji's chattering. He woke up at around two the next day, and cried for an hour, and then slept again until dinner.

For a whole wee, sleep a lot, eat a little, cry a whole lot more were the only things he did. One day, he decided to just forget about it. He didn't go to Hatori, though. That's a big mistake. One day, his tears suddenly stopped, and he took walks to calm himself down, and to clear his head, and to escape Momiji's never ending questions.

Sometimes… Okay, _all the time_, he wished he could get lost and end up in front of Shigure's house again, but that would hurt him all over again.

"I've made a decision," Haru thought one day during one of his walks. "I'm going to _try_ to forget about… Gure-nii… and live my life without him. He's got a wife for God's sake. I don't have a chance against her. He loves her, and I don't want to be in his way."

He thought more and more, about how he would go on and… stuff. He's never thinks this much before. Before, he never even had free time to think about himself. Haru stretched, feeling better. He breathed in the cool afternoon air and walked into the gates.

He stopped. "Nani?" Haru started to panic. "But… But… I took the same routes as my usual walks! I couldn't have gone _this_ far!"

He looked at the house not far in front of him. All those memories that he was starting to forget has come back. "Why?" he whispered.

He wanted to turn around and run away, but his whole being wouldn't obey him. Instead, his feet started moving, one foot in front of the other, slowly going to the front door of the house. His hand rose up on its own, and knocked on the door.

A short while later, it was opened. "Ha… ru?" Tohru looked at him. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Um… Come… in."

Tohru gave way for him, and Haru stepped into the house. A head appeared from the living room. "Haru? Back so soon?" Yuki said, smirking.

Another head appeared. "When was the last time we saw you?" Kyo asked, frowning. He isn't feeling happy that Haru's here. "A month ago?"

Haru wanted to leave, but he was just standing there in the hall, looking back at them. "Um… No. About… five weeks ago. Yeah."

Kyo snorted. "One month, five weeks. What's the difference?" He and Yuki went back to the living room, and Haru went there too.

The kids were sitting in front of the TV, watching some sort of anime. Kyo and Yuki were sitting on the couch, and Haru sat across them. Tohru disappeared somewhere in the house.

How he misses this place. The warm and loving people (if you can call them that). The welcoming house (he was always welcomed here). Haru was trying his best not to think about that _certain_ _person_. Kyo and Yuki were fully clothed this time.

Haru was looking at them kissing. The way they were close to each other while kissing, the way they were smiling when they were doing it. Their lips slowly left each other, but just for a while. Their fingers were entangled, and some of their hairs, too. Everything… He looked at the way they did everything.

"Such a great and loving couple," Haru thought sadly.

Kyo and Yuki broke out of the kiss, giggling. Kyo brought a hand up to untangle their hairs, and saw Haru watching them. "What're you looking at?" he asked, looking him up and down.

Haru blushed, and then quickly stood up. "Um… N-Nothing," he muttered, and quickly went to the kitchen.

He froze at the door. Tohru was sitting at the kitchen table, giggling and spoon-feeding a slice of cake to Shigure, who happily ate it. He finally saw Haru at the door, and the both of them heard their hearts break, and Shigure's happy face turned sad.

Tohru turned at the direction that Shigure was looking at. "Oh? Haru?" Her questioning frown turned to a big smile. She stood up and went to the fridge. "Are you hungry? Do you want some cake? Shi-kun bought it this morning. A cheesecake with…"

"No, no," Haru said, shaking his head, and gave her a small smile. "That's okay. I'm not hungry. I'm…" He shook his head again and left the confused Tohru and saddened Shigure.

He went outside and sat on the front steps. He buried his head in between his knees and held in his tears. "What am I doing back here?" he shouted mentally to himself. "Why can't I just… walk out of those gates and not look back? That way, I wouldn't…" He cried silently, and then nearly jumped when the kids ran out from the back. He wiped away his tears, took a deep breath and then let it out, put on a smile, and played with them until dusk.

"Hey, what's wrong, Haru?" Yuki asked during dinner.

Haru felt three pair of eyes upon him, and he looked up. Everyone, not including the kids, was looking at him. Everyone except Shigure. Haru gave them a small sad smile. "Nah. I'm okay. I don't… feel good, that's all."

Kyo frowned. "Well, ya don't look good either," he grumbled, and fed Yuki. "You haven't talked much since you came. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something. I broke up with Gure-nii last month," he wanted to tell them, but then sighed and played with his food. They looked at him, and then went back to their own business.

"Goodnight, Haru," Tohru chirped.

"Yeah… Goodnight. See you tomorrow," Yuki said.

"Unh? Yeah, yeah," Haru mumbled, and they left to go to their bedrooms with their husbands.

Haru sighed and lay down on the living room couch. He tossed and turned all night, trying to go to sleep, and then finally decided on one thing.

He got up at around eleven thirty and looked around in the living room. "Goodbye, living room," he whispered to it, and then turned to the couch. "Goodbye, couch," he said, stroking a cushion. "We made some good memories here, didn't we? Ah… The ol' days." He sighed and stood up. "I have to go now."

He slowly and silently walked through the hall. He looked back again, and then opened the front door and stepped out into the cold night air.

Shigure waited until Tohru snored lightly in her sleep, and then he got up and quickly put on his clothes. He silently closed the door behind him, twitching to the creaks the door hinge made, and then went into the living room.

"Will I… tell him?" he thought, feeling happy that he got to see Haru again, but at the same time sad. "Will I? I don't know…"

He peered over the couch, and saw that it was empty. "Ha-kun…" he whispered. "Did he left? Did you leave, Ha-kun? Why?" He wiped away his tears. "I guess we really have to let go now. We really have to. I'll try my hardest."

He turned around, and felt something wet on his lips. It was too dark in the room, with no lights on, but his heart can see anything. His tears started to flow down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. He pulled him closer, and they kissed like they've never kissed before.

Some of their tears mixed with their saliva in their mouth, but they didn't care. Haru tangled his fingers in Shigure's hair and pulled him even closer. His knees nearly gave when their tongues clashed together.

Soon, they were naked and Shigure made love to Haru on the cold floor. Haru shivered when he felt Shigure's loving kisses down his body, and then on his face. They cried out each other's name when they came, and Haru lay sobbing in Shigure's arms.

Shigure brought his face up. He kissed his forehead, his own tears still flowing out freely, but not much. He moved down and kissed both of Haru's eyes, and then the tip of his nose, and stopped on his lips. "Ha-kun… Ha-kun…" he whispered and kissed him. "I love you. Ha-kun, I love you. So much."

Haru cried more and kissed Shigure hard. "I love you, too, Gure-nii. I love you so much! So much…" They made love again after that, and only God knows how they ended up on the couch.

"Ha-kun… My Ha-kun…" Shigure sang slowly in Haru's hair, who was lying on top of him.

Haru giggled and gave him a peck on his lips. "What the hell is that?"

Shigure pouted. "I was singing."

"Well, you suck," Haru said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I suck? Suck what? Maybe I should suck you." He made him move to lie on the couch, grinning.

"No! No! Gure-nii!" Haru said, giggling, and Shigure lay back down. Haru made love shapes on his chest, humming something. "I… he muttered, and Shigure looked at him. "I couldn't leave. Not without telling you. But now that I've told you, I don't ever wanna leave. Never…"

Shigure smiled. "Gomen, Ha-kun," he said.

Haru looked up at him. "What for?"

"I… I said 'goodbye' last time. I shouldn't have said it. Gomen…"

Haru smiled back. "Nah. I was the one who said we should stop when I really didn't mean it." Haru gave him a peck on the lips. He got off him and tugged at his hand. "Come here. Come on."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, but let Haru tug his hand all the way to the kitchen. "What're you doing, Ha-kun?" he asked as he sat down on a chair.

Haru took out a plate of sliced cake from the fridge and placed it in front of Shigure. He sat down on his lap, grinning. "I didn't get to eat the cake when I arrived here yesterday, so I'm sharing it with you. Say 'aaa…'"

Haru took a small piece of the cake with a fork and fed it to Shigure. He giggled, and gave him another piece. "Are you going to feed me until I'm fat, Ha-kun?" Shigure asked. "You should eat it too."

"Okay." Haru ate a small piece, and then grinned at Shigure. "You sure know how to pick a delicious cheesecake. This is so yummy!"

"Yeah, well…" Shigure laughed, and Haru fed him again. Shigure kissed him, pushing some of the cake into his mouth.

"It's even more delicious no," Haru whispered. He swallowed the cake in his mouth and giggled. He fed himself, and they kissed, turning the cake into mush in both of their mouths.

Haru leaned closer, his tongue exploring Shigure's mouth, the cake long forgotten. Shigure brought his hands down Haru's back, resting it on his butt and pulled his lower body closer.

Shigure moved one of his hands down to the underside of both of Haru's knees, and his other hand on his back. Haru wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck, and Shigure picked him up bridal style, lips still devouring the other's.

Shigure laid Haru down on the couch in the living room, and then got on top of him. An hour later, they lay down, panting in each other's neck. "Oh my God…" Haru gasped, and then laughed. "Oh… my… God…"

"Shut up," Shigure said, grinning against Haru's neck.

Haru laughed again. "Why should I? That was great. Have you been practicing in hopes of me coming back?"

Shigure didn't answer. Instead, he bit on Haru's neck and then kissed it. "Every time Tohru and I have sex," he began. "I always thought I was doing it to you. I transformed a couple of times, 'cos I hugged her when I thought she was you. She didn't suspect, though. She waited for me to transform back, and then we… Y'know. She saw that I was sad during the days after you left, thinking that I lost a 'best friend to talk to'. At least she didn't suspect. But all those lasted only two weeks after you left. After that I was happy once more. I had to."

Haru smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "I'm here," he whispered.

Shigure smiled. "She'll tell you."

Haru looked at him. "Tell me what?"

"About how sad I was. She'll tell you. Hear it from her."

Haru nodded, and they made love again after that.

It's been more than three hours already. Haru knew his time with Shigure was up, for the night, so he unwrapped his arms and legs from him and watched him dress. He followed him to his bedroom door, and they kissed for a while.

"Goodnight, Ha-kun," Shigure whispered against Haru's lips.

"Goodnight, Gure-nii," Haru whispered back, but they didn't unwrap their arms from each other.

"Ha-kun, I want you to know that… I love you. I love you more than I love Tohru."

Haru kissed him once. "But we can't have everything, right?"

A tear rolled down Shigure's cheek. "I'm sorry, Ha-kun. I'm sorry I can't give it to you. I'm so sorry…"

A tear fell down Haru's cheek, and he kissed Shigure again. "It's okay. I don't mind," he whispered, and they kissed for a long time after that. "Hey, Gure-nii?" Haru grinned against Shigure's lips and Shigure grinned back. "I can feel that you're hard."

"Hard?" Shigure whispered innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." He swooped him up easily, and Haru yelped. "Shh… You don't want Tohru to wake up, right?"

They, again, lay panting on the couch an hour later, and Haru wrapped a leg around Shigure's. "You know what I want to see?" he whispered.

"My sexy ass?" Shigure said, laughing, and Haru hit his chest.

"No! I mean… Ever since I fell for you, what I always wanted to see was when I wake up, the first thing I see is your cute, handsome face, smiling back at me."

Shigure smiled and kissed him. "Why don't we do it, then? I'll grant you your wish."

Haru frowned. "But wouldn't we be found out? Such early in the morning…"

"I want to see your face too, the second I wake up. What say you? I grant you your wish, you grant mine."

Haru frowned, but then smiled. He cuddled closer to Shigure, breathing in his chest. "What if we got found out?" he asked.

Shigure kissed his head. "We won't," he said. "I promise."

"Mmhm…" Haru sighed. He started to doze off, but then woke up when Shigure started kissing his face. "Gure-nii!" he whined. "I can't sleep if you're doing that!"

Shigure grinned, and kissed him fully on the lips. "I just want to make sure this is really my Ha-kun," he whispered.

Haru kissed him back. "It's me," he whispered. "Now go to sleep."

Shigure nodded, and they fell asleep a few minutes later, wrapped in each other's arms. They had the best dream they've ever dreamt of, and it was even better when they woke up.

Haru fluttered his eyes open to see that Shigure was slowly opening his eyes, too. They smiled sleepily to each other, and then turned to a table clock. It was nearly six in the morning. They felt happier than ever before.

Shigure looked at Haru, still smiling. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," Haru whispered back, and gave him a peck on the lips.

Shigure grinned, and they started kissing. "We should get up now," Shigure said a few minutes later.

"Look who's talking," Haru giggled.

Shigure smiled. "Did you notice that we've changed?" he asked. Haru just looked at him, and then smiled as an answer. "You… You've never smiled this much, except to Yuki, and Rin, probably, but not _this _much. And you've never giggled before. How come?"

Haru leaned closer, his lips nearly touching Shigure's. "Maybe because I… fell in love?" he whispered.

Shigure grinned. "'Maybe'?"

"Rin… Rin is nothing. You… You're something."

"'Something'?" Shigure said again.

"Everything." Haru leaned forward and caught his lips. Shigure chuckled and they kissed each other hungrily.

Shigure breathed hard against Haru's mouth, still grinning, but then that happy smile turned sad. "But, Ha-kun, you know I…" He couldn't continue.

Haru kissed his cheek and then laid his chin on his shoulder. "I told you I don't mind. I understand. But…" Shigure waited for the 'but'. It was a long silence. "I… I want you to say it again, just like last night. I want to hear it again."

Shigure brought his lips next to Haru's ear. "I love you, Ha-kun. I love you more than I love Tohru. I love you so much."

Haru held in his happy tears, and then kissed Shigure's cheek again. "Shall we get up now?" he whispered.

Shigure grinned and tackled him, and soon they were making love, but had to be quiet when Tohru stepped out of her room. They finished their session, quickly put on their clothes, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Huh?" Tohru blinked in surprise when she saw the table laden with food. There were kebabs, fish, rice, even vegetables on the table. "You guys… cooked all this?" she gasped, looking at the two men standing next to the counter.

Shigure walked to her and sat her down on a chair. "Now, now, Tohru," he said, putting a plate in front of her and mounting foods onto it. "We wanted to cook, because it's always you who does most of the stuff at home."

"'We'?" Haru looked at him, pretending to be happy and annoyed at the same time. "You woke me up, G…Sensei." He nearly flipped when he said 'Gure-nii'.

"But… But…" Tohru looked at Haru, and then at the food, and then at Shigure. "Haru is our guest here. Guests aren't supposed to cook."

"It's alright, Tohru," Haru said, smiling at her.

Shigure nodded. "Kyo, Yuki and the kids will be down soon," he said, and sat down next to Tohru. Haru pretended to look in the fridge for something, his heart tied in knots.

The kids, Kyo and Yuki came down a few minutes later, awed by the food on the table, and then dug in. "Since when do you guys cook, anyway?" Kyo asked. Shigure and Haru shrugged, not quite listening to him.

"Yumm… This is kinda delicious," Yuki thought, and kept eating.

Haru looked around him at the table. Kaito, Soshi and Sakura were playing and eating together. Kyo and Yuki were being lovey dovey again, giggling and whispering and feeding each other. Shigure was feeding Tohru and himself, and Tohru kept giggling.

"You're happy today," Haru heard her said.

"Of course I'm happy," Shigure said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you were feeling pretty down yesterday." She looked at Haru. "Hmmm, Haru. I want to thank you. Thank you so much."

Haru looked at her, confused. "What? Why?"

"Well, when you left last month Shi-kun was very sad for two weeks, but then slowly turned happy again. When you came back yesterday, he was sad once more, but today he's as happy as before. You're such a great friend to him."

Haru looked at Shigure, and then at Tohru. "Um…" he muttered. "Yeah…"

"I told you she'll tell you," Shigure said to Haru, and then turned to Tohru. "Of course he's a great friend, Tohru. Unlike those two people there, who I sometimes don't even know who they are."

He was talking about Kyo and Yuki, who had their tongues down each other's throats. Shigure rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Everything went by quickly that day. Kyo didn't go to work again, the kids were as hyper as usual, Haru watched TV while the two couples were mushy with each other somewhere in the house.

"Goodnight, Haru," Tohru said, and she and Shigure went into their room.

"Yeah, g'night," Yuki said, and he and Kyo slowly walked out of the kitchen, giggling.

Haru sighed and sat down on a chair. He looked around. The kitchen was spotless. "I wish they left something for me to clean in here," he thought, and then heard Shigure's door creaks open.

"I'm getting a glass of water before bed, okay, Tohru?" Haru heard him say. "I'll be right back."

Haru grinned, and then stood up when Shigure entered the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be with her right now?" he said, still grinning.

Shigure slowly walked to him. "I wanted to get a glass of water."

"Are you sure?" Haru slowly wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck, and Shigure's arms slowly went around his waist.

"Mm-hm…" he said before kissing him.

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo said when they were at the top of the stairs. "Wanna go back down to the kitchen? I wanna drink some milk." Yuki shrugged and they went downstairs again.

"Tonight's dinner was delicious," a voice said when they neared the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and then stopped dead at the kitchen door.

"Not as delicious as you," Shigure whispered, and they started kissing again, their arms around each other.

Kyo and Yuki gaped at them, unable to move and think. They saw Shigure pushing Haru to a wall, and kissing each other hungrily.

"Oh. My. God," Yuki mouthed, feeling shocked. He and Kyo silently walked out of the kitchen and into their room. "Oh my God!" he gasped, slumping down on the bed and stared off to nothing.

Kyo paced back and forth in front of him. "Tell me those two guys we saw hungrily kissing each other in the kitchen were not Shigure and Haru," he said, biting his nails. "Tell me they're not them. Any other guys but them." He slumped down next to Yuki.

"But…" Yuki mumbled, and turned to Kyo. "Shigure is married! To Tohru! Why is he cheating on her? And with Haru, too!"

"That was definitely _not_ a way to say goodnight to your best friend," Kyo said and started pacing again. He rubbed his temple, which looked like it would burst anytime. "I don't want to think of them… doing what they were doing just now. I mean… Shigure and Haru? Haru and Shigure?" He stopped pacing and sat down next to Yuki again.

Yuki thought for a while, and then turned to Kyo. "Will we tell them that we know?"

Kyo sighed. "We can't just walk up to them and tell them that we know. We must have a plan first."

They thought for a couple of minutes, and then the same plan popped into their heads. "Tomorrow?" Yuki smirked.

"Tomorrow." Kyo smirked back at him.

"Gure-nii?" Haru cuddled his naked body closer to Shigure's. It was nearly four in the morning, and when it is already this late, it means… "Are you staying back here?"

Shigure nuzzled his nose in Haru's neck. "Of course," he whispered, and felt Haru smiled and slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight." He, too, slowly fell into dreamland.

They woke up when Shigure's bedroom door creaked open. Haru smiled sleepily to Shigure and gave him a good morning kiss. Shigure gave him one too, and then they dressed and cooked breakfast, but not a lot like the day before.

They were quite surprised when they saw Kyo and Yuki walked into the kitchen a half hour later. "Good morning," they both said loudly to Haru and Shigure, smiling from ear to ear.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Um…" He looked at the grinning couple. "Good… morning?"

"You guys are up early," Shigure said, placing a bottle of milk on the table. "Sit down. Breakfast is ready."

"Our pleasure," Yuki said, and he and Kyo glared at both Haru and Shigure before sitting down. Haru felt goose bumps running down his back and sat across them. Tohru and the kids came in a few minutes later, and they finished eating after some time. All the time, instead of being mushy-mushy, Kyo and Yuki were glaring at Haru and Shigure, making Tohru mad a couple of times.

"Hey, would you look at that," Kyo said into the fridge. "Milk's nearly out."

Yuki walked next to him. "Yeah," he said. "And bread, and fish, and… Well, nearly everything."

Tohru came to them and looked into the fridge. "Hey, yeah…" she mumbled. "Didn't we buy a lot of things lat week? How come they finished early?" She shrugged. "Oh well. We have to go grocery shopping."

"What about right now?" Kyo said. "There're not many people in the morning, so it'll be easy for us."

"Alright, then," Tohru said.

"We're coming with you," Kyo and Yuki chorused.

"Mama! Me too!" Kaito said, jumping up and down, and Soshi and Sakura followed him, jumping up and down to their fathers.

"I'm not coming," Shigure said. "Gomen, Tohru."

Tohru nodded. "That's okay. Haru? Are you coming?"

Haru blinked at her, pretending to not look excited. "Ah… No thanks. I have a stomach ache." "Yesss! Alone at home with Gure-nii!"

"Oh, okay. Everyone, we will be going in five minutes, so get ready!"

Everyone exited the room, except for Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Haru. They all sat down around the table, and Kyo and Yuki continued acting weird.

"Can we buy you guys anything later?" Kyo asked.

"No, that's okay," Shigure said.

"Are you _sure_?" Kyo pressed, and leaned forward, looking them in the eye. "You know… Condoms or anything?" Yuki hit his head. "Ow! I was just saying. Sheesh."

Shigure and Haru looked at each other, feeling out of place. "Are you guys alright?" Haru asked, looking worriedly at Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "We're fine. Nothing's wrong. Nothing that we don't know of." They heard Shigure's bedroom door creaked open, and he and Kyo jumped up. "Well, we better be going now. Ja!" They ran out of the kitchen and joined Tohru and the kids outside.

Haru and Shigure felt even more confused, but went out and waved at them until they reached the gates. One by one, they turned the corner and disappeared.

Shigure quickly closed the door and pushed Haru on it and they hungrily kissed each other. They walked to the kitchen, their lips still dangerously locked, stripping each other naked. Haru crawled on top of the kitchen table and Shigure fucked him there.

"Um, Tohru?" Kyo said. They were at the park, about three minutes to the store and ten from the house. Kyo and Yuki purposely made them walk this far so as to let Shigure and Haru be in the middle of whatever they were doing back at the house. "I forgot to bring my wallet. Can I go back to the house?"

Tohru looked at him. "Oh, um… We'll all go. It's not a bother."

"No, no," Yuki said quickly. "You take care of the kids here, and me and Kyo will go back. We'll be fast. I promise."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, okay," she said, and then ran after the kids who were running towards the pond.

Kyo and Yuki jogged back to the house and walked quietly to the back door. Yuki took a deep breath and let it out. Kyo nodded, and Yuki slowly opened the door.

"Oh my G…" Yuki gasped and hid his face in Kyo's chest. Kyo shut his eyes, hugging Yuki, both of them wanting to shut out the moans and whimpers.

Shigure and Haru were on the other side of the room. Haru had his arched back on the wall and his legs around Shigure's waist. His eyes were shut tightly, small gasps escaping his mouth, his hands trying to grip something on either side of him.

Shigure had his back to Kyo and Yuki, his body pressing Haru to the wall, his hands on both of Haru's butt, and his cock thrusting deep and hard in him. He was thrusting so hard that both he and Haru were moving up and down.

For Kyo and Yuki, it seems like it wouldn't end. Shigure and Haru were still like that after two minutes, and Yuki braved himself to look at them.

"G-Gure-nii…" Haru moaned loudly, his hands now on Shigure's shoulders, and his nails digging deep on it, eyes still shut tight.

"Ha-kun…" Shigure moaned. "Ha-kun! I'm coming!"

"I'm coming, Gure-nii! I'm coming I'm coming I'm com-"

They both moaned loudly when they came long and hard, and Haru shouted out once when he came a second time.

Haru nearly slipped to the ground, his breathing harsh, but Shigure caught him. "Hey! Ha-kun, what's wrong?"

Haru chuckled and shook his head. He buried his face in Shigure's chest. "I'm very tired," he said. "We've got some very good exercising routines and it's tiring me out."

Shigure grinned. "But you're not stopping."

"But I'm not stopping." He kissed Shigure's nipples, grinning, and brought his hand down and wrapped it around Shigure's big, wet cock. He leaned down and placed his tongue on the tip. He slowly moved up, his tongue slithering up his cock, slowly to his groin.

Shigure gritted his teeth, controlling himself to not thrust into Haru's mouth. From his groin, Haru trailed his seductive tongue up to his chest.

Haru grinned, and licked Shigure's mouth that was half open, gasping for breath. He went back down on Shigure's chest. He flicked his tongue on both of his nipples, and then trailed it up to his shoulders, and stopped dead.

Shigure leaned back and saw Haru's eyes grew wide and his face deathly pale. He looked behind him, at the direction Haru was facing, and his heart nearly stopped. Kyo and Yuki were at the door, looking back at them. They were shocked, even though they've been watching Shigure and Haru for about five minutes.

After a few seconds, Shigure was finally able to move. He grabbed his shirt on the floor not far from him and covered his lower body from his back, turning his back on Kyo and Yuki and covering Haru with his body. Haru hid his face in Shigure's chest, telling himself that the two men at the door weren't Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki gulped, looking at Shigure's face that was half turned to them. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He doesn't know whether he's mad or not at Shigure who was cheating on Tohru with Haru. Actually, his mind was in a jumble now. He doesn't even know why he's confused.

"If…" Kyo started, but then closed his mouth. He didn't want to have anything to do with Shigure's affairs. If only Tohru wasn't married to Shigure, he would just go and forget about this thing going on with him and Haru. "If you don't tell Tohru in three days, then we will," he said.

The threat lingered in the air, chilling Shigure and Haru to the bones. Haru shut his eyes tightly in Shigure's chest, preventing his tears from flowing out. Yuki silently shut the door behind him, and the threat still hovering over Shigure and Haru.

Haru broke down to the floor, crying, the second the door closed. Shigure tried to calm him down, but he just cried harder, hitting Shigure's chest. "They can't know," he choked out. He stood up, his legs weak under him, and then stumbled back down to the floor. "They can't know!" he shouted at the door, sure that Kyo and Yuki could hear him.

"Ha-kun, please…" Shigure whispered, and hugged him close. He tried not to cry, but his tears…

"No… No… They can't…" Haru sobbed, shaking his head, whispering, "No… No…"

Shigure hugged him closer still. "Don't cry," he whispered, but of course that didn't help. He hugged him close, whispering things to him, until they had to break apart half an hour later to put their clothes on when Tohru and the rest came back from their shopping.

Everybody was quiet during lunch. The kids ate quickly and ran out back to play. Haru's eyes were red, and his tears dropped to the table once in a while, himself not even touching his food. Shigure was trying his best not to cry, although his eyes were a bit red and himself trying to not look sad. Kyo and Yuki kept exchanging looks with each other, as if speaking among themselves using their expressions.

Tohru was very confused. She tried to not look at Shigure, trying not to ask him what has happened. "Maybe this is just about them," she thought. "I shouldn't poke my nose into their affairs. But, still…"

Haru sniffed, slowly pushed his hair back, and left the kitchen to lie down on the couch in the living room. Shigure tried his best not to grab his hand. If he would grab it, he would hold on ever so tightly to it. Then what if Tohru started to think at that moment? She's not _that_ stupid.

Tohru couldn't stand it anymore. She put her chopsticks down and turned to Shigure. "Shi-kun, what's going on?" she asked, worried.

Shigure gave her a small and sad smile, and then shook his head. "Nah…" he mumbled. "Nothing. It's just us… guys… You know. Just…"

Tohru smiled at him. "It's okay. You don't have to explain," she said. "I understand. I think. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay," Shigure said, trying to look cheerful, despite Kyo and Yuki cursing him in their hearts.

They finished a few minutes later. Yuki helped Tohru with the dishes, Kyo sat at the kitchen table waiting for him to finish, and Shigure went to the living room, and saw Haru quietly sobbing his guts out.

He went back to the kitchen to "get a glass of juice". He rummaged through the fridge, practically looking for nothing. When Tohru went outside to hang the laundry, he quickly went back to the living room.

Shigure slowly sat down next to Haru, and Haru flung himself on him. "G-Gure… nii…" he sobbed.

Shigure felt a tear move down his cheek, and he kissed Haru's head before lifting his face up to make him look at him. "Ha-kun," he whispered. "Please stop crying…"

"I'm trying…" Haru wiped his wet face with the front of his shirt, and when Shigure kissed his cheek did he stop crying.

Shigure wiped the tears away, and laid his forehead on Haru's, smiling quite sadly. Haru looked into his eyes, and brought a hand to his cheek, touching it lightly, and smiled back.

"Hey!" Yuki stomped into the room, followed by an uneasy-looking Kyo. Shigure and Haru's smile turned to a sad frown, but they didn't keep their eyes off each other.

"Yuki, please…" Kyo said, tugging at his hand.

Yuki freed his hand from Kyo's grasp, and turned to the couple on the couch. "What do you think you're doing, you… you mutt?" he growled, and Kyo got a hold of his hand again.

"Yuki, come on. Let's go upstairs. Please?"

Shigure looked at Yuki from the corner of his eyes. "Three days," he breathed. "You said three days. Leave us alone till then."

Yuki gaped at him. "Why would I? You're cheating on your own wife with another man!" He turned to Kyo. "Let go of me! What're you doing? We promised we would kill him if he does anything to hurt Tohru! And this is more than hurting her once she knows!"

Kyo glared at him. "Yuki, this is his business, his affair, his _problem_! He promised he would tell her, and he is going to keep his promise. And if he doesn't, _then_ we'll kill him. It's his marriage. Leave him be, okay? I don't want to have anything to do with this. I don't want _you_ to have anything to do with this either!"

At that moment, they heard the back door opened, and Tohru came in, whistling a tune form an anime. Yuki, turning a deaf ear to everything that Kyo just said, turned to Shigure, who still looks cuddled up with Haru, and smirked at him, as if saying, "Nyah, nyah, nyah…! She's coming, and you're gonna get in trouble!"

Shigure kissed Haru's cheek, stood up, and the both of them went to the kitchen. Yuki felt himself boiling. He stomped upstairs, with Kyo following close behind him, and slammed the door to their bedroom.

The three days passed by like a breeze. Yuki was mad at Kyo for letting Shigure cheat on Tohru, and Shigure and Haru spend all the time they had together, in the morning when Tohru hangs out the laundry and at night, when they would sleep together. There's no point in crying over their relationship. It would just be wasted time. Every second means everything to them, and Haru has long agreed to be there when Shigure tells Tohru about them.

Haru tangled his fingers with Shigure and kissed every one of them. It was their last night together. Forever. He looked up at him, and sighed when Shigure ran a hand through his hair. They've been like this for nearly two hours, Haru with his head lying on Shigure's lap on the living room couch.

Moonlight streamed through the windows, making it a romantic night, just like the rest of the nights they had together. But the next morning would be the day of reckoning, and Haru couldn't help but think of how their lives would be if there was no Tohru and the rest of the people in the universe.

"Ha-kun…" Shigure smiled down at him. Haru sat up, kissed him lightly, and clung to his neck. "I just want you to know that I love you," Shigure whispered in his ear, and sat him on his lap, hugging him close.

"I love you, too," Haru whispered into his neck. "Forever and ever and ever…" They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to their hearts beating for each other.

"I want to marry you, Ha-kun," Haru suddenly heard Shigure said. He leaned back, and looked at him. He touched his lips to Shigure's lightly, and then went back to clinging to his neck.

"You know you can't, Gure-nii." It was a yes, but they knew they can't marry each other. Haru didn't find it surprising that Shigure just asked him that, because they're too much in love with each other.

Shigure knew it was pointless asking that. He cleared his mind of that, and slowly kissed Haru's neck, and then up to his cheek and lips, and soon they were making love, the last time ever, ignoring the loud 'talking' coming from Kyo and Yuki's bedroom.

Yuki tsked and headed for the door, but Kyo blocked it. "Get out of my way, Kyo," Yuki said through his teeth. He's been trying to spoil the 'thing' downstairs since midnight, but Kyo wouldn't let him go.

"No." Kyo stood his ground. The only way to not make Yuki have nothing to do with Shigure's affair is to not let him be there in the same room with the 'new' couple. He didn't know why he was doing this. He never even liked the mutt, anyway, seeing his previous life when he lived in this house. But now he's helping him. Maybe because every couple he sees and meet is very precious to his heart, not wanting anything to spoil their relationship. And he never even knew _how_ he felt this way.

Yuki made his glare feel like a thousand daggers piercing through Kyo's eyes, but it didn't seem to work. "Kyo, you don't want me to be rough. Now, let me through."

Kyo looked at him, all worried and such. "Baby," he said. "Why are you like this? It's…"

"Why are _you_ letting that animal downstairs cheat on his own wife? I thought you liked Tohru, just a few years ago. Why don't we do her a favor and stop her husband from going any further?" Yuki was beyond mad, but he didn't want to shout this early in the morning. It's only three o'clock, for God's sake.

Kyo walked to Yuki and held his hands. "This isn't you, love," he whispered, and brought Yuki's hands up and he kissed them lightly.

Yuki's heart melted, and he realized what he's been doing, feeling for the past three days. Kyo placed his right hand that he was holding on to his cheek. Yuki bit his lower lip, tears already forming in his eyes, and he practically jumped on Kyo, his arms around his neck.

"Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Kyo's hands trailed around his waist, and he hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you and everything just because of Shigure and Haru. I didn't know what has gotten into me."

"It's okay," Kyo whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. "I was very worried why my Yuki was suddenly mad at me for doing what I wanted to do."

"I'm so sorry." They did what the couple downstairs was doing, and slept content in each other's arms.

During breakfast, Shigure and Haru couldn't eat, Kyo and Yuki were looking at them once in a while, and Tohru was feeling uneasy with everything. Yuki quickly helped Tohru with the dishes after that and he and Kyo disappeared into the living room. Shigure looked at Haru, and Haru was forced to nod.

The both of them sat on the kitchen table and called Tohru to sit next to them. Shigure wasn't sitting close to Haru. He didn't want to. He was so… afraid right now.

"What's wrong, Shi-kun?" Tohru lightly held Shigure's hands that were on his lap, but he put her hands on to her lap. He didn't want to touch her, not when he's going to tell her.

"Tohru…" He couldn't even look at her, and saw from the corner of his eyes that Haru was looking at his feet under the table. Shigure gulped, and then gathered his courage, and looked up at her.

She looked sad and worried at the same time, wondering why her husband was acting like this. Shigure gulped again. "Tohru, I…" He couldn't go on. How are you supposed to tell your wife that you love that you have been cheating on her?

Shigure looked at Haru, who just turned away from him, and then turned back to Tohru. After a few "Tohru, I've… uh… Um…" and glances at Haru, Tohru finally understood. She saw a movie once where this husband couldn't tell his wife he's been cheating on her, and after a few minutes that wife finally understands.

Tohru froze in her seat. She looked from Shigure to Haru, and then back to Shigure. Haru wouldn't keep his eyes off his shoes, and Shigure was ashamed of himself once he realized that Tohru just got it.

She turned away from him, her eyes fixed on the oven on the other side of the room. Her heart was burning and aching. It hurts too much. She sobbed, and wiped away her tears. "How long?" She could barely say it. She didn't want to know. And she didn't remember what happened after the wife knew. Maybe run in a rampage?

The question hit Shigure dead in his heart. It was like an arrow pierced through his already crumbling heart. It took him a minute to speak. "If the time apart doesn't count, about two months."

Tohru quickly stood up and ran to her room, slamming the door. Shigure ran after her, but the door was already locked. "Tohru, please open up," he said, and tears started to form. "Please forgive me, my love. Please. Tohru, please open the door. I want to beg for your forgiveness. I'm very sorry. I… I didn't know what took over me. Tohru, please…"

"Get away from me!" Everyone in the house heard her shout, and her banging on the door to make Shigure leave her alone. She's never_ ever_ shouted before, and Shigure, for once, regretted ever having an affair.

Haru quickly stood up, and went to Shigure, standing a few feet away from him. "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. It's for the best. Goodbye." He turned around and soon he was out of the house.

Shigure was still in front of his bedroom door, trying to process what Haru just said, and ran to the kitchen to see him not there. "Ha-kun?" he said into the kitchen after a few seconds, and Kyo and Yuki walked in feeling that this isn't the time for Shigure to act like this. He turned to them. "Where's Ha-kun?" His eyes were wide, shocked to not see his lover nowhere in the room.

Yuki gulped. "He left, Shigure. Don't you know? He told you."

Shigure felt like he could die. But this isn't the time for death. His lover (he still wants to call Haru that) has left him with his wife that has been taken over by craze. Shigure just realized that there was another person in the room, and he turned to her.

Tohru was pointing at something past Shigure's shoulder, and he turned around to see that she was pointing at the door. After some time, he knew why. He turned to her, and bowed, whispering, "Forgive me, Tohru."

He ran out, and saw that Haru was about to turn the corner and out of the gates. He ran to him. Haru heard the crunching of gravels behind him, and he turned around only to be hugged very tightly, and his cheek covered by kisses.

Shigure pushed Haru to the nearby wall and they kissed like they never kissed before. After a few minutes, not stopping to breathe, they finally broke apart, their faces wet with their tears. "I'm going to miss you," Haru choked out, in between their small kisses.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you, and I won't stop doing so, no matter what."

"I love you too…" After a few minutes, they finally stopped kissing and just looked at each other. "She's at the door. Is it okay?"

Shigure laid his forehead on Haru's. "She told me to go to you. She wants me to say a long goodbye, so that I will live with her forever."

Haru laughed lightly, and realized that this wasn't like their usual times together. It was the end for them. He turned sad once more, and his lips met Shigure's again. "I don't want to leave you," he whispered against his lips. "I don't want to. Never ever. Please."

Shigure was forced to give him a chuckle. "You think I want to?" His lips trembled, and they kissed once more. "It… It's still open. Are you not reconsidering it?"

Haru looked at him, and then shook his head. "Gure-nii, you either have me and she divorces you and takes custody of your boy, or her and your boy, but no me. And you know the latter one's the answer. I can't ever marry you, no matter how much I want to. I won't ever marry, 'cause you will always be in my heart."

They kissed a few more times. After nearly an hour outside, Shigure finally had to say the last goodbye. "I love you. I'll miss you. I'll always remember you. You'll always be in my heart, my baby," Shigure whispered in Haru's mouth.

"I love you too. And miss you. I won't ever forget you. You're my life, Gure-nii, and I'm happy when you are, so don't ever be sad, okay? When you're sad, think about me. You don't want me to be sad, too, right?"

Shigure shook his head, holding on to Haru ever so tightly. Tohru was still at the door, watching them, but Shigure didn't care. He kissed him again. "We really have to let go now, right?"

Haru nodded. "But we don't want to." They kissed again. "Maybe we're going to meet again sometime in the future." Silence, and then they smiled.

"I'll be waiting for that time, then," Shigure whispered, and they kissed one last time. Their hearts were at ease, because they have promised that someday they will cross paths again, and now it was easier to say goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you." Shigure walked Haru to the gate, and waved to him and sent him flying kisses until he couldn't see him anymore. Shigure went back to the house, and seeing that the kids were nowhere in sight, hugged his wife.

Smoke filled the room, but the dog wouldn't let go of her. Tohru hugged him back, and Shigure knew it would take him all his life to beg for her forgiveness and atone for his sins.

-

Whew! Finally! I knew this wasn't the chapter that y'all expect from me after the long wait. I know some of you don't agree to the 'new' couple in here, but I wanted to write it.

Don't think my story's finished already, 'cos it hasn't!

See ya in the next chapter!


	13. Another 'Visit'

**Chapter 13: Another 'Visit'**

It's been two months already since Haru left, and Shigure have been giving Tohru all of his love to her and their son, begging for her forgiveness from his heart. Sometimes, Tohru would act normally, like her everyday self. Sometimes, she and Shigure would hug for a long time after a meal. Sometimes, Tohru wouldn't talk to him for a whole day. She would just do her housework without talking to him, and she would look all sad, and Shigure would always be beside her, even if she's not talking to him. Sometimes, she would lock herself in their bedroom, from early morning until the next day, refusing to talk to anyone, and only eating the food that Yuki brought her, and then the next day she and Shigure would be hugging again.

This happens everyday, but different… schedule. No one would know what would happen the next day, and every time Shigure would blame himself. Nothing was the same ever again in the household.

Today, she was her normal self, as if nothing happened between her husband and another man that she always thought as a friend. The family was enjoying their dinner, laughing and joking around, and Shigure wished life would be like this again.

All good things just have to go to an end, right? Well, tonight, yes.

Kyo thought he heard something outside, and asked everyone to quiet down. They listened closely, and after only two seconds did they realize it was the sound of a car engine. Their eyes grew wide, and they scrambled up. Kyo quickly picked Soshi up and Yuki took Sakura, and Tohru hugged Kaito to her.

"Shit," Shigure breathed, and helped Tohru hid Kyo and Yuki's dinner in the fridge. The front door opened the second Kyo closed the door to his bedroom. Tohru and Kaito stood at the corner of the kitchen, far away from the door where Shigure stood to greet their 'guest'. Shigure bowed to him. "Good evening, Akito." "Fuck you."

Akito grinned, and raised Shigure's head, and looked him in the eye. At once, Shigure sensed trouble. "Yes, yes. Good evening to you too, Shigure. Now…" He looked around in the kitchen. It was clean, but he could see something else. He turned back to Shigure, grinned, and then headed for the stairs.

Shigure quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. "Ah… Akito, w-where are you going? Why don't you… um… go wait in the living room while I prepare your tea." Akito gave him a dead straight look, shook Shigure's hand off, and started going upstairs. "Ah! Akito, please! Let's go to the kitchen…"

Akito turned to him. "I don't have time to do such things. Now let me just go upstairs. You don't want to boss me around, now, do you?"

Shigure gulped, and then bowed to him. "Forgive me, Akito." Akito continued walking up the stairs, slowly. Some of the stairs creaked, as saying to Kyo and Yuki that _he_ was going up. "How'd he know?" Shigure asked himself. "That son-of-a-bitch! I hate her! Can't I just kill her?" He looked at Kureno from the corner of his eyes. "Well, there's him… Ugh!"

It wouldn't help, anyway. Where would they go? Kyo wouldn't dare jump out the window to get outside. What about the kids? It's too dangerous.

Akito finally reached the top of the stairs, and walked straight to Kyo's bedroom door. He turned the doorknob, and opened the door to see that his guess was right. Kyo and Yuki froze when they saw Akito grinning at the door. Kyo's muscles finally worked, and he stepped in front of his family, blocking them from Akito. Akito chuckled, and slowly walked towards them. "Kyo, Kyo…" He lightly touched Kyo's face, but Kyo slapped it away. Akito frowned, but then shrugged. "I see that you've taken away what's mine, and made a family. I'm… happy for you, but…" He sidestepped, and grabbed on one of Yuki's arm that was around the kids. "I'm going to borrow him for a while."

Kyo immediately tore Akito's hand off Yuki's arm. "Don't touch him! Don't you ever touch him!" Kyo growled and stepped in front of him.

Akito glared at him. "How dare you to boss me around," he said calmly. "Fine, then. If I can't borrow him, then I'll borrow your kids." He sidestepped again and grabbed Sakura's arm, and she started crying.

Kyo pushed Akito away, fury written all over his eyes. Someone touched his hand lightly. He turned around and saw Yuki standing up. "Let me…" he said.

Kyo immediately knew what he was talking about. "No!" he gasped. "No, you're not going!"

Yuki looked at him and touched his face lightly. "Either me or the kids. I don't want the kids to go. You don't want to, either."

"But I don't want you to go, too!" Kyo couldn't believe this. Why does he have to choose between his own kids and his own husband that he just loves more than life itself? He turned to Akito. "Take me! Me! Leave them alone! I don't care what you're going to do to me, as long as you don't take them."

Akito smirked, and shook his head. "I don't want you, you monster. Either Yuki or your kids. But Yuki has already volunteered, so there's no other choice but to take him."

"No!" Kyo turned to Yuki, who was already on his way to Akito. "Please, Yuki, please don't go." He grabbed on to his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. "He can do anything to you. He'll hurt you, after everything that has happened that he just knew about…"

Yuki kissed his cheek. "He won't hurt me. I promise. I'm his 'favorite', don't you remember? I'll come back in one piece, without even a scratch."

Kyo kissed him. "You promise?"

Yuki kissed him back. "I promise."

Akito sighed and grabbed Yuki's hand. "What a sweet goodbye. Now, we need to go. He'll be back in a week."

Kyo looked at him. "A week?" Kyo caught up with them, jogging down the stairs, surprised at how fast Akito was. "Why do you need a week? Hey! Don't hurt him! Let go of his hand! You're hurting him, you…"

SLAP!

Kyo was thrown down to the floor with a fiery sting on his cheek, and heard Yuki screaming and his voice muffled by something. "You don't talk to me like that, you useless piece of shit! You don't respect me, you know that? And you're going to have to pay the price!" Kyo saw Akito dragging a struggling Yuki out the door and into the waiting car. He scrambled up and ran towards the speeding car.

"Yuki! Yuki!" he screamed, hitting the side of the car. After a few seconds, it disappeared into the night, and Kyo just stared at the darkness. He stood there for a few minutes, and then finally went back into the house. He splashed cold water to his face, and hit the counter. "Fuck him!" he screamed at the tiles.

Shigure touched his shoulder. "Kyo, Akito's not going to hurt him…"

Kyo shrugged the hand away. "He's going to hurt him, for God's sake! Didn't you hear that threat? He's going to hurt him!" He ran upstairs to calm is children down, and slept with them, feeling insecure.

-It's a short chapter. The one after this will be, too.

Ja!


	14. Going Back to Where we Will be Safe

Disclaimer: Haha! I just realized that I forgot to make disclaimers in my other chapters. Okay. I disclaim every thing! Okay?

**Chapter 14: Going Back to Where we Will be Safe**

The wait was long. For a whole week, Kyo was sitting outside on the stairs, waiting for Yuki to come back from whatever Akito was doing to him. During that week, the whole Sohma family heard about what happened and that Kyo and Yuki have finally returned, this time with a family. They were at the house nearly all day long nearly every single day, playing with Soshi and Sakura, squeezing the juice out of Kyo, wanting to know what has happened between the cat and the rat.

"Hey, hey!" Kyo pointed a finger at Ayame, who was playfully pinching Sakura's cheeks, grinning at her cuteness. "Don't you do that to her! Get your dirty hands off her!"

Ayame frowned and allowed Kyo to drag him back to the kitchen. He was the only 'visitor' that day. "But she's so kawaii! And she looks just like my brother!" He saw Kyo looked sad, but didn't care for the moment. Everyone in the family has changed. Ayame wasn't as he usually was. Everyone weren't as they were nearly four years ago. "Tell me, did you adopt kids that looks exactly like you, or did you do the… renting a womb thing?"

Kyo looked at him, sighed, stood up, and went to the window to look outside. Shigure walked in at that time, and knew that it was 'that' question. "Ayame," he said, sitting down next to him. "You wouldn't believe it if I tell you. You wouldn't believe it even if he told you."

Ayame looked at him, confused. "Tell me what?"

Shigure sighed. "You were asking about the kids. You wouldn't believe me…"

Ayame looked from Shigure to Kyo's back, and back at Shigure. "Yes…?"

"Yuki gave birth to them."

Ayame looked at Kyo, and then forced out a laugh. "Excuse me? Don't tell me that my brother Yuki gave birth to two cute kids."

"Why?" Kyo turned to him, baring his teeth, mad. "Why is it so hard to believe that a man can give birth? Yuki gave birth to Soshi and Sakura, okay?" He hit the windows and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

Shigure sighed again and shook his head. "Don't mind him," he said and took a sip of his coffee. "He's been like this since Akito 'borrowed' Yuki a few days ago. The rest of them have been here a few times already, and they're used to Kyo being like this. This is your first time here, right? You'll get used to it."

Ayame sighed, slumped down on the table, and nodded.

"I forgot about someone," Kyo mumbled on the sixth day Yuki was 'out'.

Shigure looked up from his dinner. "Yeah?"

"Where're Kagura and Rin? I just remembered that they weren't here when the others were visiting. Where they at school or something?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" Shigure asked.

Kyo frowned. "No, you haven't. What? What happened to them?"

Shigure sipped some of his soup. "Rin is attending a university somewhere in Europe, and Kagura… eloped with someone from hers."

Kyo froze. "What?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Well, you know that Akito wouldn't allow them to marry with someone outside the family, and Kagura was just madly in love with her, so…"

"'Her'?"

Shigure looked at him. "What? Do you think you're the only one who's in love with the same sex?" Shigure froze and quickly looked around. He sighed, relieved, when he didn't see Tohru anywhere. She's still sleeping in their room after the swarm of visits from the family.

"You should think before you speak, you know," Kyo said, and saw Shigure looked sad, thinking of a certain someone. "Well, anyway, when did they elope?"

"Ah… I don't know… About two years ago, I guess. You know that Haru and Momiji doesn't go to a university, Kisa is staying with her mother and training to be a housewife who's not getting married anytime soon, and that Kureno, Hatori and Ayame are still with their usual job… Well, you know…"

At that time, the back door slammed opened, and revealed a grave looking person. Kyo froze, and then realized that it was Yuki. He gasped and ran to him, just in time to catch him from falling.

"Yuki? Yuki, what happened? Baby, can you hear me?" Kyo was freaking out. There were bruises and cuts all over Yuki's face, and he felt something cold and wet and thick under Yuki's shirt that was not his when he was forced to leave. Kyo took the shirt off with shaking hands, and gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"K-Kyo…" Yuki breathed. "It hurts… It hurts! Make the pain stop! Make it stop! Kyo! Help me!"

Kyo traced a hand over Yuki's back. Everything was clear. There were new wounds, blood creeping out from it, and there were old ones, dry blood around it. Akito have been whipping him.

Kyo gasped, tears forming. "Why'd he do this to you? That… That… Oh my God!"

The front door slammed open, and Kyo looked at Shigure. "Akito!"

Haru ran into the room, and Kyo and Shigure were relieved that it wasn't Akito. Haru stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuki. "Oh my God…" he gasped, and then dropped next to him. "I didn't tell him! You guys have to believe me! I didn't tell him anything!" He looked at Kyo and Shigure, and then at Shigure. "Gure-nii, you have to believe me! I didn't tell him. That day when I just came back, he immediately ordered me to be locked in that… that dungeon. I didn't tell him! I think he just suspected, and then… and then… this!"

Shigure looked at him. He wasn't sure whether he was happy or not at having to see the love of his life once more. Yuki was struggling to sit up in front of him on Kyo's lap. "Haru!" Kyo sat Yuki up. "Lift him up with his legs. I'll pick him from here. Carry him to the car. Hurry!" Haru quickly did as he was told. "Shigure, you go and wake Tohru and the kids up. Go pack, and tell them to do it too. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"After this, Akito will surely come back here and kill us all after finding that Yuki has escaped from him and Haru too! So it's better to run away."

After helping Kyo to carry Yuki to the car, Haru came running to Shigure before he woke Tohru up. "Are you really going to do it, Gure-nii?"

Shigure looked at him, and then nodded. "My family's life is at stake here. One person in trouble, then we're all in trouble. We have to run away. I have to." He looked at him, and then kissed him hard. "I'll see you again someday. We promised." Haru hung to him and kissed him back, whispering something to him. Shigure kissed him again and whispered the same thing back to him, and then woke everyone up and told them everything, and they packed.

After a few minutes, every used belonging were in suitcases, and after a few promises to Haru to not tell Akito anything, they were off, first to the hospital to get Yuki's wounds treated, and then after an hour, to the station to catch a train back to where they were living years ago, where they were going to be safe.

-

Woohoo! Only a few minutes after chapter 13 was submitted, this is too! Though chapter 15 would be here in a few weeks.

This story is not finishing anytime soon!

Ja!


	15. Life After Running Away

I'm just putting in stuff here, and they're just for fun, just before the "something" that I wrote in here.

Disclaimer: Me no own. huh

**Chapter 15: Life After Running Away**

Life after that was a bit hard, but they managed. Kyo got a job at a local restaurant as a waiter, a few months later easily getting promoted to assistant manager. Money wasn't hard to get anymore after that.

Eleven-year-old Sakura brought a Persian Siamese cat up to the apartment they were living in and the whole afternoon was a wreck.

"Daddy, daddy!" Sakura squealed, running towards Kyo who was sitting on the kitchen table enjoying his day off with the chubby cat flailing around in her arms. "CanwekeephercanwekeepherPLEASE?"

Kyo turned around to look at what his daughter was talking about, and nearly choked on his cup of hot chocolate. "Where'd you get that?" he asked while cleaning the front of his shirt. He was a bit bigger and taller than nine years ago, and so was his husband.

"I got _her_ downstairs, all alone… That means we can keep her, right? Yay!" She kissed the cat and danced all around the kitchen.

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Kyo gasped, and then pointed at the cat that already has a flirting face on its face which only Kyo could see. "Take it back downstairs right now, Sakura!"

Sakura stopped dancing, and then looked at her father. "Whaaaattt? But she's so purrrttyy, and chubby, and kawaii, and…"

"I don't care!" Kyo half-shouted, nearly making Sakura cry.

Yuki sashayed into the room. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking from Kyo to Sakura, and then finally noticing the cat.

"Daddy, daddy!" Sakura wailed, running to Yuki. "Daddy Kyo wouldn't let me keep her!"

Yuki grinned. "'Her', eh?"

Kyo turned to him. "Don't you dare, Yuki!"

"We can keep her!" Yuki chirped, and Sakura's face immediately lit up.

"Yayayayayayayay!" She danced around in the room again. "What should we call her, daddy?"

Yuki turned to Kyo, who was frozen in the middle of the kitchen due to numerous reasons, and then turned to the cat. "Kyonkichi."

"Heeehhhh?" Kyo glared at Yuki, still unable to move.

"'Kyonkichi'?" Sakura looked at the cat, which was squirming around in her arms, wanting to slip out. "Hmm… I don't know, daddy. But it's kawaii! Kyonkichi, come here, Kyonkichi! Let mama give you some milk!" She carried the cat to the fridge, but it was able to slip out of her arms. "Ah!"

'Kyonkichi' ran to Kyo, and circled around his legs, purring at the same time. "Get. It. Out. Of. Here," Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Daddy, Kyonkichi likes you very much!" Sakura giggled.

"Who's Kyonkichi?" A head popped out from the living room into the kitchen, and Shigure sniffed his nose into the air. "Hmm… I can smell an unwanted guest here."

The cat hissed and jumped on to Kyo, her claws stuck to his shirt, and then she turned to him and began licking his face, purring. "Get off me, you idiot!" Kyo screamed and grabbed the cat, only to make it clung to him more.

"Daddy!" Sakura shrieked and ran to Kyo. "Don't do that to her! You're hurting her!" She tried to pull the cat off Kyo, but it just wouldn't let go.

Yuki walked to Kyo and snaked his arms down Kyo's shoulders, sticking his tongue out at the cat, and slowly kissed Kyo's cheek, who was freaked out by the cat. "He's mine," Yuki whispered to the cat. 'Kyonkichi' hissed at him and scratched both his hands, leaving a long trail of blood on it. Yuki stared at his hands, and then turned to the cat. "This bit-... Oh, you're gonna get it!"

Yuki aimed for her, but she jumped off Kyo and ran to the door, only to come face to face with Shigure. She hissed hard and ran to the corner of the kitchen, but couldn't find shelter there, and ran all over the place, at the same time knocking over a cookie jar, plates, and lots of other things. Everyone except Kyo and Yuki tried to catch it, and an hour later Sakura and Soshi brought it back downstairs.

Sakura apologized a lot after that, everyone forgave her, and it was soon forgotten.

Early in the afternoon one day after that, Yuki was heading to one of the bathrooms in the apartment (yes, it's kinda big) and saw Sakura puking her guts out in the bathroom, and Yuki immediately got worried. "Are you sick, Sakura?" Yuki asked, rubbing her back, and placed a palm on her forehead, but it wasn't hot or anything.

Sakura turned to him, looking all sickly. "I don't know, daddy," she groaned. "I've been like this for about a month already. I... I kept it from you so that you wouldn't get worried, but know that you saw me... I don't know why I'm like this. I ate everything that the whole family ate, but I only got sick after that..."

Something clicked in Yuki's head, but he ignored it. Well, tried to. "Did you say a month?" Yuki gasped quietly, and ushered her into her room which was next to the bathroom. He sat her down on her bed, making her look at him. "Did you do anything... not normal... between... Daddy's just asking, okay?... between about two months ago and last week?"

Sakura looked at him, her eyebrows arched together. "What does that mean, daddy? I don't understand."

Yuki took in a deep breath. "Well, at home, you usually... um... help me and Auntie Tohru with the housework, right? And sometimes you play downstairs with your brother and cousin Kaito, right? It's like... your usual... routine. Did you and... a guy... did something that you think is weird or anything that is not your usual routine?"

Yuki looked at his daughter as she wracked around in her brain. "Oooh... I hope not," Yuki prayed in his heart, squeezing her hand a bit. "My baby can't be... She's too young, and there are a few boys in this whole block of apartment, and she only plays with some of them. Oh God, please no."

Yuki gulped when Sakura finally got something. "Well, there was this one time..."

"What?" Yuki gasped, and Sakura looked at him. Yuki sobbed in his hand for a while, and then told her to continue.

"Is there something wrong, daddy?" she asked, but Yuki just told her again to continue. "Um... Well, about six weeks ago, after me and Oni-chan and Kaito-kun were playing water guns... You know how wet we were, right, daddy? After we change our clothes in my room we were planning to play it again, and then I suddenly got curious about... Well, you're a guy, daddy. I was curious about that thing while we were changing, so I asked the both of them what it was, and they said that they didn't know what it was called, since we don't go to school and all that, and they looked at me and saw that mine was nothing like theirs, and then we really wanted to know, just us, without asking the adults."

Yuki was horrified, but Sakura didn't seem to notice since she was getting deeper into the story. "So we tried to experiment some things, why mine wasn't like theirs, and when I was lying on the bed did we realized that mine can open up, and an idea came into our minds. 'Maybe it's like those water guns,' Oni-chan said, and I told him to try it out. It took us a few minutes to try to put Oni-chan's thing in, and everything felt... weird, and it was hurting me, but at the same time it also felt good. And then Oni-chan said that no water was going out, other than the time when they were in the bathroom, and then... He was pulling it out, and everything hurts and felt wonderful, and he did it again and again, and we felt something wet, and it really was like those water guns! But Kaito-kun got jealous quickly and pushed Oni-chan away, and he did the same thing like Oni-chan did and again the water guns sprayed! It was wonderful, but I told them that mine wasn't doing anything like theirs, and we got dressed and ran downstairs to play."

By the time the story finished, Yuki was crying quietly in his hands, and Sakura got afraid. "Daddy? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Daddy?"

Yuki quickly dried his tears and grabbed one of Sakura's hands a bit harshly, and nearly pulled her out of her room and into the kitchen. "Sit down," Yuki sobbed and pulled out a chair for her.

Kyo was there in the kitchen, enjoying his day off, when Yuki and Sakura walked in. He saw Yuki with his eyes red, and quickly stood up. "Yuki? Why are you crying?" he asked, and Yuki walked into his open arms and sobbed there. "What's wrong?" He turned to Sakura. "What happened, Sakura?"

"I don't know, daddy," she said, worried. "I was just telling him what he wanted me to tell him and he cried after that."

Kyo tried to raise Yuki's head up, but it stuck to the inside of his neck. "Yuki, baby, what's wrong?" he whispered.

After a few seconds, Yuki finally stopped crying. "I'm going to get Soshi and Kaito downstairs, you get Shigure and Honda and tell them to sit here," he said zombie like.

Kyo grabbed his hand. "Why? What happened?" But Yuki wouldn't answer him, and he let his hand go and let him get the two boys. Kyo just realized that it was something important, even though Yuki have never acted like this before, and went to get Shigure and Tohru in their room.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, looking from one to the other, and finally settled at Yuki. Yuki was drumming his fingers on the table, and then finally turned to Kyo. He just looked at him, and then broke down again. Kyo shushed him for a while, and then Yuki was finally able to at least whisper the words to him.

"WHAAAATTTT?" Kyo looked unbelievably at Yuki, and then his mind didn't seem to work. After a few minutes, he turned to the kids. "Get out for a while. We'll call you back," he simply said, and the kids stood up and went into a room far from the kitchen.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shigure asked once the kids left.

Kyo sighed and turned to him, hugging Yuki close to him. "Sakura's pregnant," he said, rubbing his temples.

"What?" both Shigure and Tohru gasped. "How'd you know?"

Kyo turned to Yuki and made him sit up straight. "Why would you be crying about this, Yuki?" he asked him, wiping the tears off his wet face.

"Well, number one," Yuki sobbed. "She's only twelve! Our baby! Twelve years old, and already carrying a child. Number two! The... father... is the one she spends most of her time with."

Kyo froze. "She spends most of her time with Soshi and Kaito!" He turned to Shigure and Tohru, and then back to Yuki. "But it can't be them!"

"How...?" They have a lot of questions to ask, but nothing could satisfy them. "How'd you know, Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Remember just a few minutes ago I rushed into this room with Sakura? Well, before that I found her barfing in the bathroom, and asked her to sit down and tell me what happened, and she told me this... this... _story_... on how she and the boys were curious about... our private parts, and they put it to the test, and you know what happened after that!" He broke down again, and Shigure, Tohru and Kyo couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What...?" Kyo gulped. "Y-You mean..."

"They had sex, without knowing what the hell they were doing!" Yuki's eyes were full of tears while he looked from Shigure to Tohru to Kyo.

"Oh my Lord..." they were finally able to choke out. They sat in silence after that. "But we can't do anything about it now, right?" Tohru broke the silence a few minutes later.

Yuki shook his head. "No. And I wouldn't want her to... the baby. It'll hurt more that way."

"But we still don't know who the father is," Kyo said.

"We'll see in nine months, right?" Shigure whispered to the table, and then stood up to call the kids in. Yuki broke the news to Sakura, who ended up crying hard in Yuki's chest.

The wait was long, very long. Two months passed by when they finally see the curve in Sakura's belly. They've long accepted the fact that Sakura was pregnant with her brother or her cousin's child. They agreed, too, that she wouldn't marry any one of them, since they didn't know who the father was, and agreed to let it be a child out of wedlock. They didn't want to do a screening, or bloodtests, or anything. They didn't want to do anything to know anything about the baby.

Yuki would sometimes cry at night in Kyo's arms, and Sakura would cry alone in her bed. The whole family took care of her everytime. The food, exercise, everything.

Finally, the wait was over early one morning when Sakura was in labor, and a few minutes later, the baby slipped out easily, causing nearly no pain at all to Sakura. The doctor went out of the room to deliver the news to the family waiting outside, and everyone cried tears of happiness.

They cooed over the healthy baby and the healthy mother an hour later. Sakura giggled, playing with the fingers. "Daddies," she whispered, turning to Kyo and Yuki. "What shall we name him?"

They all look at the newborn. His hair's fiery orange, like Soshi's, and his eyes dark brown, like Kaito's, and his blood type's the same as Soshi and Kaito's, but it doesn't bother the family much, since the mother was born from a guy.

They stuck to a name less than fifteen minutes later, and smiled down at him.

-

Wooot!!

Another chapter finished!

I didn't know I would be putting incest in here! o.o But who cares?

Btw, guys, what's 'otp' ? I saw that twice today from and icon and couldn't get my head to what it means. Mind telling me?

Well, ja ne!


	16. Broken

Okay, in this chapter you will _seriously_ hate me. On with the story, then!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and… Y'know… Whatever…

**Chapter 16: Broken**

Yuki kissed Kira's forehead, and felt the little boy move under his touch in his mother's arms. Yuki bend again to kiss Sakura's forehead. "Okay, I'm going out just for a while, to give this dinner to your father, you know, as in a reason to visit him." Both he and Sakura giggled. "And then I'll be back. I don't agree to his late night shift at that restaurant, and you know all of us don't."

"Daddy," Sakura said, balancing the sleeping Kira in her arms. "Bring back some of that delicious soup from the restaurant. Surely you can sneak some out."

Yuki smiled. "I'll try, darling. Okay, I'll be back in less than half an hour." He exited the room, took the elevator down to the basement, and started the engine of the car that Kyo bought for the whole family for them to go out for some family time, or for Yuki to go 'visit' Kyo at the restaurant. He doesn't do it that often anymore these days. The last time he 'visited' Kyo was about three months ago. This time he just wanted to see him.

Kyo would leave for work at around nine in the morning, and they would always get up at around eight after rounds in bed, and then shower together, and eat breakfast together, and then for nearly fourteen hours he wouldn't be home. This all started ever since his late night shift began four months ago. Yuki would curse the manager all night long until Kyo would come back from work at eleven thirty. Half an hour till midnight.

Yuki glanced at the car's radio to read the time while zooming through the streets, and grunted. Ten. Whose husband wouldn't be worried of his husband who goes home late after their shift at work? Yuki, that's who. Yuki rolled his eyes and parked the car in front of the restaurant, which was still lit up with all the light in the world.

He entered through the front door, and saw that there was barely anyone there. He rose and eyebrow and opened his mouth to call out, but then thought twice of it. "Let's make this a surprise," he said to himself. He went into the kitchen, and saw that even that place was empty. He heard noises from out back, the room where they take their breaks, and tiptoed there. It was weird, the noises. He peeked into the room. At first he couldn't see anything, but then everything seemed to jump at him.

He quickly jumped away from the door, and, realizing that some of the people in the room heard him, he ran for his life, out the door, into his car, and back on the streets. He still couldn't breath, even after arriving at the basement of the apartment.

He quickly gathered his thoughts, tried to breathe normally, and entered the elevator back to his home. Yuki couldn't get that… thing going on in the room out of his head. Only when Kyo gave him butterfly kisses on his body that night did he completely shut the outside world out.

But then a few days after that it got into his head so suddenly he forgot that he even saw it. A week after the last visit he drove there again, only to see the same thing like last time. He ran from the place and drove away.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't saw Kyo among them, but the color of his hair was hard to miss. And his body. Yuki knows his body the most. It's curves, the skin, the feeling… But now someone else was touching it.

Yuki sobbed into his hands. Stopping beside the highway wasn't such a good idea, with the noises of the cars passing by…

The images flashed into Yuki's brain, even though he was trying to shut it out. There was less 'spectators' than the time before. The woman with her hands on either side of him… Her moans… Her _screams_… Kyo's manhood quickly thrusting deep inside her… His uneven breaths… groans… Both of them coming…

Yuki quickly stepped out of the car, screaming into the night. He hit the side of the car, kicked the tires, nearly bashing the hood. But nothing was helping him to release the anger and fury in him.

"At least he didn't transform," he told himself, and then kicked some gravel. "What am I kidding? That fucking bastard! Am I not enough for you?" he shouted at the stars above, and a few minutes later he realized he was lying down next to his car, his eyes dead bloodshot-red.

He slowly climbed back into the car, and drove back home.

-

Kyo quickly collected his breathing and moved away from Hina. "Bitch," he said under his breath. "Okay, where's my money?" Kyo gave her his hand, expecting a wad of cash to be placed there, but instead she grabbed on to his hand and pulled him back down to her.

"You were amazin', babe," Hina giggled.

Kyo slapped her hand away and got off the bed. "My money?" he said through his teeth.

Hina frowned. "Come on," she whined. "Once more. Ya know this is my last time. Please?" Kyo rolled his eyes and went through her bag. "Alright, alright. Sheesh, man. It's in the other purse, that purple one. Yea, that. Now, come on, hun, once more, and I'll pay you triple."

"I don't want extra money," Kyo mumbled, putting on his clothes.

"Aww…" Hina sat up on the bed. "But you said it was for your husband and family and that new house of yours."

Kyo left the room, went into the toilet to clean up, and then went home.

-

Yuki was tensing up in Kyo's arms that night. He didn't want to get loose, but Kyo's kisses were so soft…

Hours later, Kyo hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, and Yuki returned the hug, and slept peacefully.

"Baby, baby," Yuki heard whispers in his dream, and then opened his eyes to see Kyo smiling at him.

Yuki forced his eyes open, looked past Kyo's shoulder, and fell back down on the bed. "It's seven, for God's sake," he mumbled and went back to sleep, but Kyo wouldn't allow him. He started nibbling his ear, his lips and his neck. "Leave me alone." Yuki raised his hand, wanting to hit Kyo, but was too lazy, and it dropped back down.

Kyo bit his cheek. "Come on, wake up, Yuki," he said, and licked the eyelid above it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Yuki rubbed his eyes. He hated it when Kyo licked his eyelids early in the morning. Anytime of the day it's okay, but not when he wants to wake him up. "What do you want?"

Kyo breathed in Yuki's neck for a while, and then looked up at him. "About the house that we were planning to buy, Yuki."

Yuki's mind slowly functioned, and he finally remembered. They've been planning for months to buy a house. They didn't want to live in this apartment forever. "I don't know, Kyo," Yuki mumbled and dropped his head on to Kyo's chest. "I don't know how I want our house to be like. Whatever you want." He dozed back to sleep, and Kyo smiled at Yuki's small snoring.

He bent down and kissed his lips. "I still don't have enough money, baby," he said to himself. "But I'm… working on it. I'm sorry." He's been saying that since four months ago, when he created the 'late night shift' to make Yuki believe he is working late night when he actually was collecting money through… things. He's been saying that every time after Yuki fell back asleep. He couldn't tell him. He can't ever tell him.

He kissed him again, this time biting on the bottom lip. Yuki mumbled something about 'getting lost', and soon they were sweating under the covers, trying to get the other at the bottom, and Yuki won, but of course he's still uke.

Yuki breathed hard in Kyo's neck, his mind not remembering anything about last night. Kyo was pushing him down on the bed, kissing him hard, and Yuki brought his hands on both sides of Kyo, and _then_ he remembered. He pushed him away, and half run to the bathroom, leaving a confused Kyo on the bed. He slammed the door right in Kyo's face and locked it, making Kyo even more confused.

Yuki wouldn't talk to him during breakfast, but _did_ kiss him goodbye before he left for work. Shigure and Tohru could smell something nasty about to come, but they let it be, since it is Kyo and Yuki's affairs.

That night, Yuki left for the restaurant again, without telling anyone. No one wanted to disturb him. He was in 'his zone'. Yuki came back mad, slamming the door in everyone's face. Kyo was with another woman that night, and he couldn't stand seeing it.

"But why am I sneaking around him and his… affairs?" he asked himself. "Can't I just tell him I know?" He shook his head. "No. I'll just… snoop around for a while more. Maybe then he'll snap out of his head and realize that I'm here."

Kyo came back an hour later and he welcomed him in with open arms. Late at night and early in the mornings were 'normal times', the times when there were no affairs in mind, but then after that it was back to ignoring the other.

Yuki have been snooping around for three weeks already now, without anyone knowing. He would sneak around five times a week, and every time it was different girls, never the same. Those were night times. What about lunchtime? Surely someone wants to fuck during lunch time.

Yuki decided to see for himself whether it is true or not. He arrived at the restaurant a few minutes after lunch time, and seeing that no one was around the front, he went to the back, and got another shock in his life.

He ran away, arrived at the apartment, and locked himself in his room. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" he chanted into his pillow.

Maybe women weren't enough for him, that Kyo. He… He… was having… Yuki nearly puked at the words… gay group sex. There were five men, including him.

Yuki ran to the bathroom and barfed out his insides. The images whirled around in his head. Kyo, who was being ass fucked, was ass fucking a guy while giving a blowjob to another one, and the guy he was fucking was sucking at another guys cock. (a/n: OMG I'm crazy!!!)

Yuki barfed some more. He couldn't take it, and in the end fainted.

He woke up some time later. It was a bit dark outside… Wait. A bit dark? He looked at the bedside table. It was eleven pm. He blinked a bit, and realized that someone was with him. "K-Kyo?" Yuki choked out.

Kyo jolted awake and grabbed on to one of Yuki's hands. "You're up, baby?" he whispered and kissed Yuki's cheek. Yuki felt tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't want to let them out. His arms went around Kyo's neck, and he hugged him tight. "What's wrong?" Kyo hugged him even tighter. "Are you sick? Is there something wrong? What happened?" But Yuki wasn't answering any of his questions. He doesn't want to. "Tell me, luv, what happened?" Kyo pulled away from Yuki, and looked him in the eye. "Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?" Yuki shook his head, and then Kyo wiped away a tear from his eye. "Tell me, Yuki. Why are you crying? Tell me." Yuki hugged him again, this time crying a bit hard. "Yuki, you can tell me…"

"Nothing's wrong," Yuki said a bit harshly into Kyo's neck.

Kyo felt hurt, but realized that the crying may be about Sakura and the baby again, so he just patted his back and shushed him, but of course he was wrong. "Shush, my baby. It's okay," he whispered into Yuki's ear, caressing his hair. "Don't cry."

It took Yuki half an hour to stop crying. He wiped his tears away, still sobbing. "I'm… I'm sorry," he said.

Kyo smiled and shook his head. He bent down and kissed him lightly, and then after a few more light kisses Kyo pulled back from Yuki's lips, but only a little bit. "I love you," he whispered and kissed him again, his tongue sliding in and out of Yuki's hungry mouth. "I don't know why I did it," the voice inside his head said. "Four months… How did I keep it up that long? _Why_ did I keep it up that long? I just want the money so badly that… I would even do such a thing."

The main, and secret, reason that Kyo wanted to move away was because of the man one floor down. Kyo just saw that nearly half a year ago the man was glancing around at Yuki, taking pictures of him with his mobile when the whole family would go out for dinner or somewhere for some family time. He caught him three times sneaking around on their floor and threatened him, and for four days, _four days_, he didn't see him, but after that the man started his activities again.

"I love you, I love you," Kyo kept whispering against Yuki's lips. Their lips were hungry for each other. Kyo wanted to get… that taste out of his mouth that was _released_ into it during lunch time at work. "Those assholes," he cursed, the taste already gone, and kissed Yuki hard.

"At least I'm of use to him," Yuki thought as he and Kyo stripped each other of their clothes. "Just another dummy. Like those other men and women. Fuck him." But no matter how much he wanted to curse and kill Kyo right now, he just couldn't stop loving him. "I love you, too," he whispered. "So much." Yuki's head was filled with negative thoughts as Kyo oh so tenderly made love to him. "The same dick that entered all those other asses," he thought when Kyo slowly entered him. He was already about to come. One of the things he loves about Kyo: making him about to come when he was only half way inside him.

A month passed since Yuki has started snooping around Kyo. He knew the 'schedule'. Lunch time, gay group sex. One time, Yuki saw that Kyo was forced into one, six men including himself, and he left a second after that. Night time, women. Them and their huge tits. "Bitch," Yuki cursed every time after leaving the restaurant. He was disgusted with both of the 'schedules'. Especially the lunch time ones. He would get dizzy after that, but never again fainted.

He's been thinking for about a week already about… something, and thought that it was the right decision to make. He stopped in front of the building he's been going to for a week, and discussed things with the person inside.

This morning, Yuki talked to Kyo during breakfast, something he hasn't done for a month, but his voice was cold. The rest didn't even care anymore. Yuki has been acting unusual lately, anyway.

The car shrieked in front of the restaurant. It was lunch time, but Yuki didn't care. He held on tighter to the pen and paper in his hand, and slammed open the door of the back room. Everyone in the room turned to the door, and Kyo was horrified at what he saw. He quickly slipped out of his co-worker and nearly fell of the bed. "Yuki!" he gasped and grabbed on to a shirt beside him. He thought he was going to die, seeing Yuki marching into the room. "What are you doing here? I… I can explain all of this! I'm sorry! I… I…"

Yuki slammed the one sheet of paper and the pen onto the bed. "Sign it," he said through his teeth and left the still shocked Kyo with the room full of men and women. He zoomed away from the restaurant and arrived home in record time.

As he expected, Kyo came soon after, slamming on the locked door of the apartment. "Yuki! Yuki, let me in!" he shouted through the door. "I can explain! Please!"

Everyone in the living room turned from the door to Yuki, worried and scared. "I told you to not open that door," he said into the room. "If anyone, _anyone_, touches that door, they will be out of here without even knowing it."

More banging was heard, and Tohru turned to Yuki. "What's going on? Why can't you let him in? Surely you can listen to what he's…"

"You wanna know what's going on?" Yuki shouted straight at her face. "Well, I'll tell you what's going on. Just think of Shigure and Haru, but this time of Kyo. Him and someone else. Worse. Even worse than you could ever think."

"Yuki, please… Please, Yuki," Kyo begged. "I can explain. Everything. Just open this door and we'll settle everything."

Yuki marched to the door, leaving the rest of the family gasping at what he just told them. "You sign that paper and everything will be settled, and everyone will live happily ever after. Without you."

"But this is… Yuki, please… I have reasons for doing that. You're not thinking straight right now…"

"My mind is working just fine! It's yours that has problems! I've been thinking about that for a week already. Don't you say that I wasn't thinking it through!"

"Come on, Yuki!" Kyo banged more on the door. "I was going to stop soon, anyway!" The sound of paper being torn was heard, and the Kyo's voice. "There. I tore it. Now let me in!"

Yuki laughed an evil laugh. "You think I only have one copy? What an idiot you are. I have hundreds more in the bedroom, and about a million more with my lawyer."

"_Lawyer_? Why do you need a…? Argh! Yuki, I'm telling you this right now. The word 'divorce' isn't in our marriage…"

"'Our'?" Yuki cut in. "There's no 'us' anymore! We're through!"

"No we're not! Just open the door and let me explain everything to you…"

"If you can explain inside then you can explain it outside, too."

Kyo sighed. "I wasn't thinking, okay, Yuki? I was just crazy about buying a great house for us, that I can do anything for it, even selling my own body. Forgive me, please, Yuki?"

Yuki opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "You think it's that easy?"

"I love you so much…"

"I've been spying on you for a month already, and I think I would die from all those… things you did to those people."

"Please…"

"Why, Kyo? I wouldn't mind living in a dumpster. I don't need a mansion or anything, as long as we're together. But you've crossed your line. You're far than crossed the line. You've reached the ending. And I think divorcing is the best way for us."

"No…"

"You're going to sign that paper, or else everything will get worse." Sobs were heard from both sides of the door. Yuki went into their bedroom and got out a stack of papers and handed it to Soshi. "Keep sliding these under the door when you hear your father tearing them. Don't stop until he's signed the paper. There's more in the room." He retreated into his room, and wasn't heard from all through the day.

Yuki slowly and quietly opened the door early the next morning, and saw the cutest man ever sleeping on the cold, hard floor. He quietly put down the two suitcases next to the wall, and also a blanket and a pillow, and went back inside, locking the door.

The next two months was very hard for all of them, especially Kyo and Yuki. Yuki has been forcing Kyo to sign the paper which Kyo just didn't want to do, but then one day, due to a huge fight, Kyo signed the paper without thinking and handed it to Yuki, and he only realized what he did the minute Yuki and the rest, without Kyo, drove to the marriage and divorce building.

For another two months, they've been fighting both at court and at the apartment, and in the end, Kyo lost custody of their kids and the rest of the family. Yuki also get to keep the apartment, everything in it, three quarters of Kyo's huge sum of money, and everything else. All that Kyo had left was a few thousand bucks, his clothes, one day in a month agreement with the judge to visit them, and a shattered heart.

Yuki was sobbing as he left the court, ushering his family out. Kyo was still at the desk, trying to think what had happened. He quickly stood up and jogged to Yuki. "Yuki, wait…"

"You are not allowed to stay within the range of fifty feet from us," Yuki said, standing in front of the entrance, the rest waiting outside.

"Just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Yuki started to walk out, ignoring him. "Just this one last time, please?" Yuki stopped, but his back was to him, but willing to listen. Kyo sighed, and then gulped. "Take care, okay? Take care of yourself, and our kids, and Kira, and Shigure, Tohru and Kaito. Everyone. Pay the rent when you're asked to. And… Look out for this guy who's living a floor below you. He's been eyeing you for nearly a year now, and now that I'm not there anymore… You just need to look out for him, okay? Scare him away or something…"

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Yuki grumbled and walked out.

Kyo grabbed his hand and felt him respond, but he didn't want to show it. Kyo squeezed it, and felt Yuki wanting to squeeze it back. The guards were standing behind Kyo, ready to pounce at him if he does anything wrong. "One last kiss, luv?" Kyo whispered. He was about to cry again, and then saw Yuki turn around. His eyes were full of tears, and his cheeks were so red. Kyo knew Yuki was about to break down right now, knowing him, but now… there isn't an 'us' again in their lives.

Kyo saw Yuki nod a bit, and he pulled him into his embrace. A goodbye kiss… They've never done this before. It was… sad. It took five minutes for them to _try_ to break away from each other, but then ended up kissing again for another ten minutes.

"I love you," Kyo whispered after the long kiss. They were breathless, but that didn't matter. "I always will. Forever and ever and ever… Until the end of time. I'll never find someone else, 'cos there's no one else out there for me except you." He kissed him again, and kept whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

"I love you too," Yuki choked out and kept on kissing him back.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," Kyo whispered, feeling another pool of tears coming. "You're my life, Yuki. I'll die. Surely I will. I… I can't live without you…"

"Keep on living, Kyo-kun. We'll meet again…"

"But it's in a month. I can't survive that long without you."

"I love you…" For another ten minutes Kyo hugged and kissed his family goodbye, telling them to take care of themselves and such, and then after that it was back to having Yuki in his arms. "I have to go, Kyo," Yuki said after a few minutes of hugging.

"I'm not letting you go," Kyo whispered into his neck. "Not now, not ever." They kissed for a few minutes, this time for the last time, and Kyo _had_ to let him go and Yuki _had_ to walk away.

After that, their lives were in shambles…

-

-wipes tears away- God I hate myself… NNOO!! Why'd I do that?

-cries some more-

You really hate me, right?


	17. A Life Without You

You would hate me for this chapter, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and yada yada yada…

**Chapter 17: A Life Without You**

Yuki fluttered his eyes open. Sunlight was streaming into the room through the windows, and he felt around him on the bed, and then froze, and then checked again. He saw that the space next to him was empty. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"Darling?" he yawned. "Where're you?" He looked around again. "Maybe he's in the bathroom." He padded towards the bathroom only to find him not there. ""Kyo?" Yuki called out for him a couple of times, but didn't get a response. "Maybe he already went to work. But it's only nine..." He went to the kitchen, hoping Kyo would already be there, but there was still no Kyo anywhere. "Where's Kyo?" he asked Tohru, who looked worriedly at Sakura. "Has he left for work already? It's still early. And no kiss?"

Tohru wiped her hand on the front of her shirt and walked to Yuki. "Um... Yuki," she said, and motioned him to sit on a chair.

"No... I want to find Kyo... Kyo? Where are you? Did he leave already, Sakura? Kyo?" Shigure came into the kitchen that time, and saw Yuki trying to find Kyo all around the place. He pushed him back to his chair and held him in place. "Hey! Shigure! Let me go! I have to find Kyo! He never leaves for work without a kiss! Let me go! Kyoooooo!"

"Yuki, Yuki?" Tohru made Yuki face her. "Yuki, listen to me. Listen closely, okay? Yuki, Kyo..."

Yuki waited impatiently. "What? Kyo what? What happened to him? Did he got into an accident? My baby? What happened to him?"

Tohru sighed. "Yuki, every morning for the past month we have to do this to you. Get a grip of yourself, Yuki. You divorced him, and haven't been living together for a month." She waited until Yuki would have this foggy look in his eyes, and then said, "Do you remember now, Yuki?"

Shigure slowly let go of Yuki's shoulders, sure that Yuki was already in a world of his own, that sad, broken world. Yuki stood up, gazing at nothing, the word 'divorced' fixed in the middle of his mind. He slowly, like a zombie, walked back to his room, and laid himself on the bed. He remembered now. Every morning for the past month they have been doing this to him, knocking him out of his broken lala land, and then he would go back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day, wasting his life away. He hasn't even found work yet, and the money is slowly disappearing.

"What's wrong with me?" Yuki whispered into the room, staring at the wall. He sighed, sat up, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "I can't waste my life like this. It's too stupid a reason." He rumadged through the fridge, looking for food. He saw, from the corner of his eyes, Tohru, Shigure and Sakura looking at him, worried. He found apple juice from the fridge, pancakes from the counter, and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. "I'm going out later in the afternoon," he told them. "I'm gonna look for a job."

The three of them looked at each other, and then turned to Yuki. "Are you sure, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"I can go out and look for a job," Shigure said. "I haven't been working for more than ten years, y'know..."

"_I'm going out later_. Look after the apartment," Yuki pressed. He finished his breakfast, exited the room, and took a long shower. He went out at two that afternoon, leaving behind very worried people. In the elevator, he slid down the wall, sighing. "Baka," he said to himself. The door opened a floor down, and in walked a man, but Yuki didn't pay attention to him. "They didn't have to do everything for me. I'm big, _old. _I can do everything by myself. I don't need help." The elevator door opened at the basement, and he walked out. He looked around for... his... car, and a few seconds later, he was out in the street.

He came back at around five, and slumped down on the nearest couch. Sakura came and sat next to him. "Do you want something to drink, daddy?" she asked in her sweet, still worried, voice.

Yuki turned to her and smiled. "Sure, sweetheart," he said. He was too tired to be lazy now, and poor them. He's been completely relying on them for the past month, making them give him his bath, feed him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner... "Give me something cold, okay?" Sakura's frown turned to a bright smile, and she nodded and went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, she was back with a tall cold glass of water, and Yuki gulped it down. "Um..." Sakura looked at her feet, unsure if it was the right time to be talking to him already. "Have you... found a job already, daddy?"

Yuki sighed. "It's about six minutes away from here..."

Sakura squealed and hugged him tight. "You found one!" She kissed his cheek. "Oh, I'm so happy!" But then her grin turned to a sad frown. "But then... Daddy, then you wouldn't be home much..."

Yuki smiled sadly at her. "I know, darling," he sighed and kissed her forehead. He got up and they went to the kitchen. Tohru was already making dinner, and Yuki sat down at the table. Shigure, Sakura and Soshi joined him. "The place's six minutes away from here," Yuki told the people in the kitchen. "Nobody's allowed to go there and visit me or something."

"What?" Sakura held on to his hand. "Why, daddy?"

"'Cos the place where I'm working is a bar." He sighed again. "I went to every shop, restaurant... places... in this town, but there was no more job openings, and so I had to go to bars and pubs, and this was the only one that had a job opening."

"The time?" Soshi asked.

Yuki sighed _again_. "Eleven in the morning until one... the next day." The kids groaned. "The pay's not much. Depends on the crowd that night, the manager told me. But the usual pay is about... a few hundred every week. I don't know." He looked around at them. "I start tomorrow."

Sakura frowned. "But... When's daddy coming to visit?" she asked, and then quickly slapped her mouth shut. Too late.

Yuki stood up. "The day before the day after tommorow," he sighed and exited the room. "Hell to him."

Sakura looked at Soshi, who looked at Shigure, who, in turn, looked at Sakura. "You've made him grumpy," he told her and stood up. "Figure the last one for yourself." At dinner that night, everyone was quiet, except for Kira, of course. He was bashing his table, wanting to be fed. Feeding this two month old baby isn't easy, and he's big for his age, too, just like Soshi was once.

Yuki woke up at nine the next day, feeling that today isn't going to be such a good day. "Maybe because of that bastard coming to visit later," he grumbled while putting on his clothes after a shower. He went to eat breakfast, and an hour later he put on his shoes to get to work.

"Um, daddy?" Sakura went to him.

"Later!" Yuki raised his voice to her. "He's coming later, okay? Don't wait up for me." And he left the about-to-cry Sakura, slamming the door behind him, making Kira, who was playing in the living room, cry.

He started his not-so-bad day at work. Karla, the manager, told him to come early because they had to take out the beer and other drinks from the basement. Bars around the town are always robbed early in the morning, but never at Karla's, although she would want to place her beers in a safe place. Yuki's mind was somewhere else when she explained a few things to him.

"Oh, Sakura..." he sighed quietly. "I didn't know why I raised my voice at you. I hope you'll forgive me..." During that time he was thinking of Kyo and the women, that was why he blew up at his own daughter. And Kyo... Every time Yuki thinks of him, which is every time, he would want to touch him, hold him, kiss him, ask for his forgiveness... But sometimes when he thinks of him, his mind would wander to those times... And it would get him to his anger level. He wants to see him, but he knew that if he would, he would just ignore him and in the end they would just fight. But no matter what, he can't ever stop loving him.

"Yuki? Yuki!" Karla hit his shoulder, and Yuki snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked at her a few times, and realized he was in outer space while she was showing him something.

"Um..." Yuki gave her a fake grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Karla. I got something on my mind, that's all. I'm really sorry."

Karla grunted. "I'll tell you this, Yuki," she said, waging a finger at him. "Of all my girls here who has been working for me for the past couple of years, none of them has stayed for less then an hour. And you would be the first one to do it."

"I'm really sorry, Karla." Yuki saw her blush a bit, and he gave her another smile, forcing her to turn around and explain some more things.

Meanwhile...

Sakura sat at the kitchen table, pouting, not doing her usual things, like helping Tohru with lunch and cleaning the apartment. She was on the verge of crying when Yuki shouted at her. Yuki has never, _never_, shouted at her, no matter what the reason. So instead of crying right now, she just sits at the kitchen table and pouting away.

Shigure helped Tohru with the lunch, and after a few seconds couldn't take it anymore. Sakura was like a daughter to him, and seeing her like this just breaks his heart. "Sakura?" Shigure tilted her head up. He saw in her eyes she was still in a far away world. After a few seconds, Sakura just realized that her uncle was right in front of her. She blinked a few times. After waiting for Sakura to return back to Earth, Shigure started speaking. "Sakura, Kira is all alone in the living room, playing. You don't want him to be all alone, right? He loves you, and you love him, you know that. And you haven't feed him yet since two hours ago. Don't be sad, okay?"

Sakura looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful... Shigure and Tohru were the only aunt and uncle that she knows of. Her fathers wouldn't tell her about the rest, if there is any. Shigure and Tohru were family, too. She doesn't want to make them worry about her, since there is already a lot going on around here.

She smiled at them, and nodded. "Gomennasai," she said, and went to the living room. There, she saw Soshi and Kaito playing with Kira. They gave her her little boy and left them for her to feed him.

Sakura has also been wondering about her weird, but lots of fun, family. She knows that girls and girls only give birth, but what about her father? And Kira. A baby can't have two fathers. Well, they can, but not both of their features, and that doesn't include her fathers. Kira have both Soshi and Kaito's looks in him.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and breast-fed him properly. And one more thing: Do girls _really_ develop those mounds there at the early age of eleven?

A knock came on the door, and Sakura looked at it blankly. After a few seconds, Shigure came to see who it was, and smiled when he opened the door. A sweet scent softly blew past Sakura, and she immediately recognized it. She knew her father doesn't use perfumes and colognes and such, but he just have this scent around him that makes him easy to recognize.

Sakura quickly placed her baby down and ran to the door. Kyo was standing outside there, grinning from ear to ear. He was as handsome as ever, even in just a t-shirt and long khaki pants. There was no difference, even after a month of not seeing him, except for the bags under his eyes, which wasn't really clear.

"Daddy!" Sakura squealed and ran to him, hugging him tight, making him stumble back a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Kyo laughed and kissed both of her cheeks. "Now, now, Sakura, you're big already, you know that?" At that time, Soshi came flying at him, and Kyo fell to the floor, with both of his kids on him, hugging him to death. They went inside laughing after that, and Kyo looked around the living room while Sakura and Soshi pulled him into the kitchen to join them for lunch.

"He's working," someone from behind him said. Kyo nearly jumped. He turned around and saw Shigure there, smiling a little smile.

They all sat around the kitchen table, talking and eating at the same time, Kyo asking them what was news, and them asking Kyo what has been happening. Kyo was given a court order to visit them for a maximum of four hours, and to everybody, four hours doesn't make up for the time not spent for the past month.

After lunch, Kyo, Sakura, Soshi and Kira sat around in the living room. Shigure, Tohru and Kaito left the family alone for them to spend some time together. Kyo looked at his son and ruffled his hair. "You're looking more and more like me every minute," he laughed. "But you look like you're already in your early adulthood." The thirteen-year-old Soshi grinned. "And you, not-so-young lady," Kyo joked, turning to Sakura. "You're a mother now. Teach Kira how to behave, and you should learn on the way, too." Sakura smiled at him, but Kyo saw that it doesn't look like a happy smile. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

He stroked her cheek, and she fell into his arms and cried quietly there. "Every time I think of you, daddy, I see daddy by your side, but... but..." Kyo tried to calm her down, but she only cried harder. "But he got mad at me this morning! I didn't mean to ask him about you, but he got mad at me and shouted at me! Waaa!"

Kyo wasn't able to understand, and turned to Soshi. "When dad left for work this morning," he explained. "She came to him and asked when you were coming to visit us. We didn't know he was grumpy at that time, and he shouted at her that you'll be coming later today, and she was quiet all day long, until you came."

Kyo sighed, and turned to Sakura. He made her sit up and look at him. "Now, now, Sakura," he whispered. "Don't be such a cry baby. Hush..." She stopped crying a few seconds later, and they turned on the TV for some music. Kyo was trying to not think of Yuki at that time, and where he was. He finally gave up and turned around to his children. "Did he tell you where he was working?" he asked them. He's worried, he knew it. What if that guy follows him there?

Sakura and Soshi looked at each other, and then turned to Kyo. "He said he doesn't want us to visit him 'cos he's working at a bar six minutes away from here," Sakura said. "But he didn't tell us the name of the place."

"A _bar_?" Kyo gaped. He sighed and laid back on the couch, rubbing his temples. "That's the easiest place to be molested or something. And that guy, too. I know he's following him there." He turned back to Sakura. "What about the time?"

Sakura sighed. "From eleven until one."

Kyo looked at the clock above the TV. "Hmm... It's nearly two."

"Eleven in the morning until one early the next day, daddy," she sighed.

Kyp gaped at them. "_What_?" he gasped. "But... But... It's one _early in the morning_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We know, daddy. And he... told us to not wait up for him. I would still do it, though."

Kyo breathed in, and then out, and then turned to the TV. "Fine. Whatever he wants," he sighed, channel surfing. The next three hours went on just fine, with them joking around and stuff. But all this time Kyo was thinking of Yuki. "I really wanted to see him," he kept thinking. "Talk to him and such. I... I miss him so much."

At five o'clock, Kyo was forced to leave the place he called home, and his family. "Daddy, you don't have to go!" Sakura wailed. "Daddy isn't home yet. He wouldn't know if you stayed here longer than what the court told you. Come on, daddy! Please?"

Kyo smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Gomen, Sakura," he said. "But after you left, the judge told me that Yuki wanted me to be watched when I visit you, and I'm watched right now, although you can't see them. But they're somewhere around here, I know that. I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura just nodded and hugged him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Do you want me to bring you a present next time I visit, Sakura?" Kyo asked after the long hug.

Sakura nodded, her eyes still full of tears. "You."

Kyo frowned. "Sakura..."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Sakura dried her eyes and gave him a strong smile, and Kyo smiled back and kissed her again. He hugged everyone goodbye, promising to visit again next month, and disappeared into an elevator.

Sakura slumped down on a couch in the living room, crossing her arms. "Hmph... When's daddy coming again, anyway? The day's are so slow." Soshi rolled his eyes at her and went back to his room.

-

The blasting music was ripping at Yuki's eardrums, but he was used to it already, since he's been working here for a week already. He was flipping bottles and serving the customers with two glasses in one hand. Everything here is just like a rythm. You just have to follow it and you'll go with it.

"Darn it!" Yuki cursed and nearly dropped the martini he was bringing to a regular. "It's that man again. God! Why is he the only one here who knows I'm a guy, anyway? Why can't Karla deal with him?" He looked at a man at the end of the bar, twirling his small glass around, probably waiting for Yuki. He's been there ever since Yuki started work here, and only wants Yuki to deal with his drinks and entertainment. He doesn't care about the girls that's been trying to seduce him to the dance floor. The thing is, Yuki forgot about the man that Kyo was telling him to stay away from.

"Good evening, _miss_," the man said when Yuki went by him to get a few bottles of beer.

Yuki twitched a little, and then turned to him ."I'll be with you in a while, Ten," Yuki said as sweetly as he could and then went to the other end of the bar and took his time serving the people there, but the other bar tenders were already doing that, so he had to go back to _Ten_. "Yeah, good evening, Ten," Yuki sighed and pulled up a chair. This is going to be a _long_ night. Ten was probably the only one he would be serving during these times. "What's up?" Karla taught all her girls, and Yuki, to chat with the customers until they want them to leave, or amuse them or something. And that is the one rule that Yuki hated the most. But you either do that and at the end of the night about to get laid by those customers, which Karla also taught them not to accept, or _don't _do that and get you fired.

Ten grinned and inched closer to the bar, closer to Yuki. "Nuthin'," he said in his deep voice. "Just... admirin' yah, _Yuki_."

Yuki rolled his eyes. He knew that Ten knew that that would annoy Yuki. "Look, Ten..."

"I love it when you say my name." Ten arched an eyebrow.

Yuki sighed. "Ten, look. I have lots of regulars here, just like you. And they need their drinks."

Ten chuckled. "But the other gurls are already doin' that for yah." He looked across the bar and, sure enough, the others were moving around serving drinks. But it wasn't that busy, since most of the customers were dancing.

Yuki knew this would happen. Just like every night for the past week. That's why it's going to be a _long_ night. Yuki looked at the wall clock. "Nine thirty," Yuki breathed, and then gave up. "Fine. I'm staying, Ten. You happy now?"

Ten grinned. "Delighted," he whispered, and Yuki didn't know how he could hear it with all the blaring music around him. Ten slightly pushed his empty beer jug towards Yuki. Yuki looked at it, sighed, and rumadged through the cabinet for another bottle of beer. "And another glass, please." Yuki looked at him over his shoulder. "Fer you, m'lady."

Yuki filled Ten's jug to the brim. "I don't drink, thank you," he said and sat back down.

Ten frowned. "You don't? You work at a bar and you don't drink?" Yuki shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm asking you to join me, Yuki, and you know Karla's gonna blow yer butt if you don't do what the customers say that is not in the rules."

Yuki closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. "I either drink, get drunk, get used to drinking, and still keep my fuckin' job," Yuki said to himself. " Or don't do as _the customers_ say, get my ass kicked out of here, and starve my family to death." Yuki breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"That's ma man," Ten said into his drink as Yuki took out a smaller version of the beer jug, sighing, and poured a little beer into it. "Aw, c'mon, Yuki, some more. That's not called drinkin' if it's only a teaspoon of beer. Here." Ten poured beer into Yuki's jug until it overflowed. "There ya go. C'mon. Drink." Yuki looked at the bubbly brown water in his jug, and took a sip. His insides jumped about, and he coughed. Ten helped him to clear his head, and Yuki slumped back down in his chair. "Have you never drank before, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at him, and laid his chin on the table. "The last time I drank was with my..." He paused. He didn't want to say the word.

"With your...?"

"With a friend of mine. And I ended up with a fuckin' headache the next morning."

Ten grinned. "Of course you ended up with a headache. Everyone does."

Yuki pushed the jug to Ten. "Here. I don't want to drink anymore. A sip's enough."

Ten chuckled and pushed the jug back to Yuki. "No. _You_ drink it. For... umm... For you getting your job!"

Yuki looked at him. "I got my job last week already."

"I know." Ten raised his glass to Yuki's. "Now, come on. You live alone, _don't you_? So there's no one to celebrate with you."

Yuki gulped. He forgot he told Ten, and Karla and the rest of the girls, he lived all alone in a run down apartment a few blocks away from here, with no children, grandson, cousin and nephew. "Well, yeah, sure, but..."

"Come on, Yuki! Drink. Go! For you and your new job!"

Yuki looked at Ten. "He's just some other lonely guy," Yuki thought. "It won't hurt to drink just for tonight." Yuki slowly raised his drink. "For... me..." Their jugs clicked together, and they drank the whole thing.

"And so, y'know, I was, like, bla bla bla..." Yuki hiccupped and filled both his and Ten's jug with more beer, their fifth for the hour.

"Yea, I know!" Ten laughed at Yuki's unfinished joke, and they laughed all the way to the back of the bar, where there's a room especially for the customers who got their girls to go there.

Ten grinned when he closed the door behind him. It was so easy getting Yuki drunk. He was already half drunk on his second beer. "Hey, babe," Ten whispered into Yuki's ear, bringing his arms around his waist.

"Ten?" Yuki said, nearly falling to the floor. "Do you know what comes before yer name? Nine! Haha! Nine!" Yuki laughed by himself as Ten lightly kissed his neck and throat.

Yuki moaned when Ten bit some skin. "You like it, Yuki?" Ten whispered into his ear, and licked it. Yuki moaned again and clutched to the front of Ten's shirt. Ten quickly undressed Yuki, and his breathing stopped when he saw his skin. It was so white and so soft and so beautiful. Ten looked at Yuki and saw that he fell asleep. He frowned, but then shrugged. "Ten months... I've been waiting for this for ten months, and you don't know what it does to me, Yuki."

He carefully laid the sleeping prince on the bed. He traced his body with his finger, down his chest, his stomach, and stopped at his hips. Ten bent down and kissed Yuki's cheek, and then he stripped himself off his clothes. He moved down and, holding Yuki's manhood in his hand, he kissed the tip. Ten's whole body shivered, and he slowly pushed the whole thing into his mouth, and a few seconds later, Yuki came in it, still sleeping.

"Must be dreaming about that ex-husband of his," Ten breathed, and then took some of Yuki's cum between his fingers and slowly and carefully pushed them into Yuki's welcoming hole. He stroked the insides for a second, and then when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled them out and he entered him. "Yuki! You're so... so tight," Ten moaned and he started to thrust.

Yuki's arms came around his neck and Ten froze. "Kyo! Kyo!" Yuki gasped, and Ten let his breath out. He looked at Yuki. He was sleeping, alright. He was gasping and shouting out Kyo's name over and over, making Ten's anger build up.

"Kyo is no more," Ten said to the sleeping Yuki, and thrusted harder.

"Harder!" Yuki gasped and clung tighter to Ten, who, in his wet dream, is Kyo. "Deeper, Kyo! More! Ah!" Yuki came seconds before Ten did, and when Ten did come, the door was flung open and Ten was flung to the floor, his cum flying in the air.

"That's sick, man!" Karla shrieked at him, and then turned to Yuki and covered him up with a blanket. She turned back to Ten and pointed to Yuki. "You better clean him up and then dress him," she said. Ten was still on the floor, shocked at what Karla just did to him. "Well, I'm waiting."

Ten blinked, and then slowly got up. "Fuckin' bitch," he muttered and then went to the cabinet beside the bed.

"What's he doing?"

Ten turned to Karla, who was frozen in place, looking worriedly at Yuki. He turned to Yuki. He was mumbling and sweating in his sleep. But at least he isn't moaning. "Maybe just dreaming about... a friend," Ten said and took out a cloth and wet it in a bucket full of water beside the cabinet. He went back to the sleeping Yuki and saw, from the corner of his eyes, Karla was glancing at Yuki once in a while. Ten slowly cleaned Yuki's chest in one continuous stroke. "You like his body?"

Karla jumped when she heard him. She looked at him, and then crossed her arms. "Clean him quickly. I don't have time for this."

Ten chuckled and brought the cloth down to Yuki's hips and cleaned the cum off that, too. "He's very smooth, y'know..."

"Stop it!" Karla hit the side of the bed. "Just finish cleaning him, put his clothes on and get out of here. Put _your_ clothes on first, and then get out of here."

Ten grinned, and brought the cloth down to Yuki's manhood. He bent down and placed a light grip on it. "Do you like _this_, Karla?" Ten whispered and placed a light kiss on the side. Karla blushed and turned away. "Come on. I know you want him. We can share him, y'know. Right now. No one'll see." Ten got hot by his own talking, and he began licking the length. Karla slowly turned to him and the already moaning Yuki.

"What should I do what should I do?" Karla thought. She was shivering from the licks and kisses that Ten was giving to Yuki. "_I_ want to do that! Me! _Me_!" In her head, everything was chaotic. Images of Yuki's hard manhood deep in her mouth, or maybe in her. She gulped and stood up. Ten's thing was hard, too. You can see it. Suddenly, Karla kicked at Ten. "Get away from him, you rapist!" she shouted. "Clean that up and put his clothes on!"

Ten was gulping and breathing hard. He scrambled back to his feet. "Just a little bit more... I.. I'm..." He went for Yuki's lenght, but Karla blocked his way.

"Stop it, you baka!" Karla slapped him continuously until he was about to topple over.

Ten sighed and went back to the cleaning. "I was about to come..." he whined. He's never touched a girl before. Never has and never will. And if he's never touched a woman before, than he can't hurt her. And Yuki's manhood... He was cleaning that one... It's so close, but yet so far... He picked up Yuki's clothes from the floor and dressed him. "And I didn't get to come inside him. I really wanted to do that." When he finished dressing Yuki, he got dressed himself and turned to Karla. "You happy now?" he grumbled. Karla looked at Yuki, and then nodded.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Karla practically dragged Ten out of the room and locked it from the inside.

- Kyo's Profile -

Kyo zoomed around town for the fifth time that night, and the millionth time that week. "Where is it?" he growled and cut the driver in front of him. He stopped by the roadside a few minutes later, sighing. He hit the steering wheel. "Fuck! Why'd he have to work at such a place, anyway? I can't find it!" He looked at the car's clock. "Nine fourty one... And coming back late like he's got no family or something."

Kyo thought back to the time when he was talking to Sakura. "She said six minutes away from the aprtment. I did that a million times already." He shook his head, and decided to go back to the apartment. "Six minutes... Knowing Yuki, he would drive slowly..." Kyo tried to drive slowly, too, but... This is Kyo. He never drives slowly. Never.

Kyo sighed and drove slowly from the gates of the apartment. "Six minutes," he sighed. "Let's go to the right, first." After six minutes, he stopped in front of an abandoned shop. "There's nothing here. ... Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he saw stairs covered up by trash and boxes. He got out of his car and went to check. Sure enough, it was the entrance to a bar. But not surely where Yuki's working.

"Why'd they hid the entrance, anyway? The inside must be pretty bad..." Kyo stepped over a few boxes and soon was inside already, with all the blaring music. He stayed at the entrance, careful to not get close to any girls. The place wasn't too adultish, just too many drinking and dancing. At the front of the bar, a door opened and Kyo saw a woman drag a man out of the room, and then sent him off after waging a finger at him, but there was no Yuki. "Guess this isn't the place, then."

He went to every bar in town and still couldn't find him. "It's nearly two already!" he groaned, and then decided to go back to his place.

-

Yuki tossed around and then woke up, sweat running down his face. He looked around and saw that this wasn't his room. It was pretty dark. He jolted up when he saw someone next to the bed, and Karla grunted, waking up. "Huh? Oh, Yuki," she yawned. "You're up."

Yuki squinted to see better. "Karla?" And then he lost his ground, and he grabbed on to his head. "Ittai!" he shrieked, and Karla helped him to lay back down on the bed.

"Easy, there." She put a hot cloth on Yuki's head, and he felt a bit better. "Here. Drink this." Karla gave Yuki something to drink, and after a few minutes, Yuki's headache was nearly gone.

"What happened?" Yuki groaned, sitting up.

"You were drunk last night..."

"Drunk?" Yuki stared at her, and then remembered that Ten forced him to drink. "Oh... But... Who carried me here? Did something happen?"

Karla smiled at him. "Nothing, Yuki. And Ten carried you here. You... fainted in yer seat and fell off, but he brought you here."

Yuki hit his head a few times to clear it, and then sat still. "Um, Karla?" He turned to her, still seating in the chair. "Was I... noisy or anything while I was sleeping?"

"Just mumbling, that's all," Karla said, grining.

"Oh thank God," Yuki said to himself. He still remembered last night's dream. "Why'd I dreamt that? Off all nights, why tonight?" He remembered Kyo's kisses down his neck in the dream, and him coming some minutes later, but he didn't recall Kyo coming inside him. It was... not him. Yuki slowly stood up, and then stumbled back down on the bed.

"Yuki!" Karla gasped and went to Yuki's side. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"Ah... No, no," Yuki was quick to say. "Thank you, Karla, but no thank you." Yuki laid back down for a while. "Oh my God..." His mind was in a jumble right now. "Why is it hurting? I mean... It was just a dream. No way am I feeling it in real life." He suddenly remembered that whenever he dreamt of that dream, he would come, like Kyo was making love to him in real life. But he doesn't feel wet right now. "Karla?" Yuki turned to Karla, who jolted back up. "What time is it?" It looked like it was still twelve or something.

Karla looked at a table clock. "Uhm... Nearly four, Yuki..."

Yuki immediately sat up. "What?" he gasped. "Four?" Karla nodded. "Oh my God... I have to get back home... Sakura... and..." He quickly stood up, only to stumble back down.

Karla looked at him. "Sakura?" "Yuki, Yuki. Hold on there. Don't push yerself. Why don't I drive you home? It's not safe for you right now."

Yuki shook his head and regained his balance. "It's okay, Karla. See? I can do it now. You... You go back to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Yuki?" She knew she was pressing hard on him, but this... Sakura... She's just curious, that's all. "Let me at least drive you home. You'll get into an accident with yer head still like that." Yuki just shook his head and ran out of the room. "Well, okay, Yuki! Remember that it's Sunday today! The bar's not open today! Get lots and lots of sleep. Okay?" Yuki didn't answer her. He just ran out of the room, the underground bar, and back to his car, and drove back to the apartment.

Yuki slowly turned the lock of the key and pushed the door open. He peered in and saw that the living room was dark and empty. "Sakura?" he whispered, but no one answered. He sighed, relieved, and went to his room, and slept there all day long.

After that at work, Ten kept trying to get closer and closer to Yuki, with Yuki not knowing why it happened in the first place. That's at work. At home, Sakura kept bugging him why Kyo didn't visit them. "It's been more than a month already, daddy," she would whine. "Why isn't daddy here?" Yuki just didn't have the heart to yell at her anymore. He was too tired.

"Look, Sakura," Yuki said one Sunday morning before lunch after a whole week of Sakura's whining on why Kyo didn't visit them after a month and a week. It was his day off today, like every Sunday. "I don't know why he isn't visiting, okay? Maybe there's just trouble at work or something. Just wait, okay? He'll..." A knock came on the door, and every was silent. It came once more, and Yuki sighed. "I'm not hungry." He pushed his plate away from him and went into his room, locking the door.

Shigure and Tohru looked at each other, and then Sakura quickly got out of her chair and ran to the door. "Daddy!" It was heard all through the apartment as Sakura "greeted" and hugged her father.

"Good morning, m'dear," Kyo laughed and kissed both of Sakura's cheeks.

"Daddy, why didn't you come last week? I was waiting for you all day long," Sakura whined.

Kyo wag a finger at her. "Sakura, what did I tell you about whining? It's not good for a woman like you," he said and went to hug his son. Anyway, he's got his reasons... They took their time eating lunch, with Kyo's mind not able to rest. After an hour, Sakura and Soshi went straight to the living room, waiting for their dad to come. They saw him exit the kitchen, but he didn't went to the living room. He looked at someone from inside the kitchen, and then padded to their... Yuki's bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Yuki?" he said softly. Sakura frowned. She knew how this is going to end. Why bother waiting for him? "Yuki?" Kyo turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Leave me alone," came a voice from inside the bedroom. Kyo sighed, happy to hear his voice again, no matter how cold it was directed to him.

"Yuki, open the door. Please?" Kyo begged, and then knocked again. "I... I want to talk to you."

"Tell me that you love me without meaning it? Get lost!"

It stabbed Kyo right in the heart, and he wished he was better dead right now. "Yuki, please?"

Something was thrown at the door, and Kyo jumped back in surprise. "Leave me alone! Get out of here!"

Kyo gasped at the words thrown at him. "What he said..." Kyo thought. "Is what I'm following." He quickly went to the front door and exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Great," Sakura and Soshi mumbled, and went to their room.

After that Yuki would be cold to everyone, not talking to them and barely seeing his own kids. He would, of course, but only during breakfast, and then after that it's time for him to work. He knew Kyo would come again next month on a Sunday, the time when he got his time off work. But he didn't want to leave the house, either. He's too tired to walk around town. He'd rather lock himself in his room and sleep for the four hours that Kyo's going to be in the apartment.

A month after that, Kyo did come visit them on a Sunday. He didn't disturb Yuki this time, though. He left early the last time he visited, knowing the kids would be mad, and this time he wants to spend his time with them.

Sakura and Soshi hugged Kyo goodbye after four fun-filled hours later. Kyo was already outside the door, ready to leave, when Yuki's bedroom door creaked open. Kyo froze at the door when Yuki walked out of his room. Even though he looked like a zombie right now, but that was because he works too much and slept too little. The family gave way for him to go to the door. Yuki looked at them, and then closed the door behind him, leaving him and Kyo alone out in the corridor.

Kyo stared at Yuki's figure. His whole body was pale. Kyo could see it through Yuki's clothes. His head was down, making his hair fall to the front, covering his face. Kyo wanted to ask him why both of them were out here, but decided not to. He wants Yuki to say whatever he wants.

After five second or so, Yuki raised his head up. Kyo's breathing was stuck in his throat. Why does his baby have tears forming in his eyes? "Yu...?" Kyo didn't get to finish saying Yuki's name. Yuki just flung towards Kyo, his arms going around his neck, and cried there against his chest, quietly, though, so as not to let the rest of the world hear him.

Kyo was really shocked. He didn't know this would happen. Not in a million years. His arms went around Yuki's body, and he hugged him tight, his own tears already forming. "Yuki..." he sighed. "Oh, Yuki." Yuki cried harder and clung tighter to Kyo's neck. "What's wrong? Baby, why are you crying?"

Yuki moved back a little, sobbing hard, and shook his head. Kyo raised his head up with a finger and looked at him. He was broken. The both of them were.

Kyo blinked. "What is he doing?" Kyo kept thinking. This... thing Yuki was doing to him was very alien. He hasn't felt his lips against his. It was weird but good at the same time, and... and...

Kyo kissed Yuki back, hard. Their tongues were lashing together, and they were out of breath a few minutes later when they stopped for a while. Yuki went back to hugging Kyo, breathing in his neck, his scent. Kyo kissed his cheek and forehead. "Yuki..."

"I've no life, Kyo," Yuki sobbed. "Without you... I've no life. Nothing. Seeing Soshi everyday hurts me. He looks just like you. I want to forget you, but it's so hard..."

"Don't, Yuki," Kyo said and breathed in Yuki's hair. "Don't forget about me. I don't want you to. I think about you every second of the day. I can't ever stop thinking of you. I love you too much. I love you so much, Yuki. Please tell me you love me, too. Please..."

Yuki didn't reply to that. "I'm so tired. Everyday... The hours at work are too long. I sleep too little. The dreams... I... I want to forget them..."

Kyo kissed Yuki slowly, and he kissed him back. "Is it about us, Yuki? Your dream... Is it about us?"

"It's about us. It's all about us! Everything's about us!" Yuki said and cried some more.

Kyo hugged him, but then he pushed him away. "Yuki?" Yuki shook his head and turned to the door behind him. "No!" Kyo grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his arms. "Don't leave me... Please. Don't leave me again. I can't live without you, Yuki. My life's a complete mess. I need you... So much..."

"No." Yuki pushed him away again and sped into the room, slamming the door behind him, and he ran to his room, crying. Outside, Kyo stood motionless. He hit the wall beside him, making a hole, and then went downstairs to his car and left the building.

After that, Yuki got sick but insisted on working. Everyone left him alone, except for Ten, of course. He tried to cheer him up, but Yuki was mad and grumpy all the time.

-Kyo-

Kyo slumped down on his bed after the visit. "Why'd he have to be so harsh on me?" Kyo said into his pigsty room. "We haven't seen each other in a long time and he pushes me away." Kyo grumbled some more. He thought about that time when Yuki whispered the words, "I want to forget you, but it's so hard..." And then he thought of their time together, all those years ago. And then the divorce... A tear trickled down Kyo's face.

_Unbreak my heart, _

_Say you love me again, _

_Undo this hurt that you caused _

_when you walked out the door _

_and walked out of my life, _

_Uncry these tears _

_That I cried so many nights _

_Unbreak my heart _

Kyo exited his room, went to the room three doors down and banged on the door. "Shut that fucking radio off, you idiot!" Kyo shouted through the door. "It's not only you who has a broken heart! Shut it off!"

It opened soon after, and out popped a lady's red and tear-strieked face. "Get the fuck away from my door, you..." She was quiet when she saw Kyo. "You asshole," she said through gritted teeth, and then slammed the door shut, and then the whole apartment fell into silence.

Kyo went back to his room and lay down on his bed. His head was swimming with things. He thought about why his marriage was no more. It was all his fault, anyway. He thought about the people who paid him to have sex with them. The one thing he couldn't believe was that he had orgasms, not just one, but with an 's', with the women. He thought the only people who he'll have them is are guys. Yuki. But no. Girls. The women. And that woman just now was...

Kyo shook his head, spining it round and round until it felt like it would pluck off his head. He went straight to bed after that, dreaming of his one, true love.

-

A month after that, Kyo visited them again, but this time it was different. "Yuki?" he called to him, but Yuki didn't answer. Kyo knew he was in there, so he kept on talking. "Yuki, can I bring the kids out to lunch? Just at the restaurant I'm working at. And then I want to bring them shopping and stuff. Yuki?" Behind him, Kyo could hear Sakura squealing with delight.

There was silence. It seems like Yuki isn't answering them. Sakura was broken hearted. "Three hours," a voice said through the bedroom door a few seconds later, and Sakura and Soshi's spirits were high. "If you take them out for more than three hours, you are not allowed to visit them ever again."

Kyo frowned. It doesn't seem fair. "Yuki, I was thinking of... bringing you along." He knew Yuki's answer would be a no, but he just wanted to try to ask him out, not for a date, but for some family time.

"Get lost."

Kyo sighed and then turned to his kids. "At least I tried," he said to himself, and then they were off a few minutes later. Time flew, and Kyo was having the time of his life. The best time he's ever had with his kids for the past thirteen years. They came laughing, holding on to shopping bags, only to see Yuki in the living room, his foot tapping on the floor, mad. He pointed to the wall clock, and everyone turned to the direction he was pointing. "Yuki," Kyo said and put down the bags on the sofa. "It's only..."

"Only?" Yuki said. "_Only_? Are you saying that thirty two minutes past the time I gave you is 'only'? Well, then. The _only_ thing that I'm gonna say to you now is that you are not allowed to visit them ever again."

"But, Yuki..."

"Get out!"

"Yuki, listen to me!"

"I said get out!" Yuki was backing Kyo out of the door, but then there Kyo wouldn't budge. "I think you're not listening. I said get out, Kyo. Don't show your face here again. Ever."

"They're my kids, too, Yuki," Kyo begged. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that it was half past the time..."

"Get the fuck out of this room! Out of this apartment!" Yuki pushed him out the door.

"I'm out, I'm out!" Kyo shouted, and Yuki slammed the door in his face. Kyo sighed and left the building.

Yuki, once again, was in his zone. All the time. Ever since two months ago, since that... long... delicious... kiss that was full of longing and lust and...

Kyo sped into the room without knocking this time the next month. He breathed deeply in front of Yuki's room, and then knocked. "Yuki?" he said. "I want to talk to you. Yuki?" He turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. "Yuki, I'm coming in." There was no reply from the figure on the bed, so Kyo entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Outside in the living room, all the rest could here were mumbles and sharp words. And then things being thrown across the room, and then shouts, and finally, the bedroom door opened and out walked Kyo, with Yuki following behind him. "I don't need you, you know that?!" Yuki shouted at Kyo. Both of their faces looked like they were about to blow with all the fury kept inside them. "I don't need you! Look at me! I'm alive right now! I'm not dead like you feared you were. I can live without you!"

Kyo turned around sharply. "You're the most selfish person on the surface of this planet, Yuki," Kyo growled. "All you ever think of is yourself and the 'people that you love'. Like hell you do! You don't care about the kids! You don't care about _me_!"

"Of course I don't care about you! Like I care anymore!" Kyo turned around and walked away from them. "Get lost and don't come back!" Yuki slammed the door and locked himself in his room.

The days dragged on by, and, surely, Kyo didn't come to visit again. Sakura was really mad and refused to do any chores. But at work, Yuki got another admirer. Ten was already a handful, and Yuki couldn't handle him anymore. One night, he saw a man at the back of the bar lookng at him, but then when Yuki turned to look at him, he would disappear into the crowd. He was wearing black. Everything black. Black hat, black shirt, black jeans. It was hard to tell who it was, but Yuki forgot about him and went back to work.

-Kyo-

Kyo sighed and stumbled into his room that night, or should we say, very early in the morning. He took off his hat and long sleeved shirt and his trousers and put on something else. "Spying on him sure is hard work," Kyo said. "And that man... Isn't he the one that was always stalking him or something? Thank God he isn't talking much to him. And his job... Man! First, the place was hard to find, but I went there before and couldn't find him. Second, the hours is until the wee early morning. I'll die if I keep on doing this, but... Whatever."

-

It was the second Sunday that Kyo didn't visit, and Yuki took a walk, despite the cold weather. He walked and walked and soon ended up at a poor neigbourhood. There was barely anyone in sight, but Yuki was glad. Now he can spend time alone with his thoughts with no one and nothing disturbing him. A policeman stopped him a few seconds later. "Yes, officer?" Yuki asked.

"That man there said you stole his wallet," the policeman said in his gruff voice and pointed to a man a few feet away from them. The man was looking around him for his 'missing wallet'.

Yuki turned back to the officer. "I'm sorry, officer, but I didn't steal his wallet. I was just walking down this road here..."

"But that man said you stole his wallet. You passed him like a breaaze and the next thing he knows, his wallet had gone missing."

"But..."

"Come with me, sir." The police went to the man, and Yuki was forced to follow him.

"Let's just get this over with," he thought and approached the man. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Have I seen him somewhere? I know I've seen him somewhere... But... I don't remember..." Yuki was trying to locate a face similar to that of this man's.

"My wallet's missing!" the man said.

"Even his voice is familiar..." But then he was pushed by someone into an alley beside them. "Hey! What're you doing? Let go of me! Let go!" Yuki's hands were behind him, and he was pushed to the ground, his face scraping against the cold stone floor. His trousers were immediately pulled down and someone was holding his butt. "Hey! What're you...?"

"Hello, Yuki," someone whispered into his ear from behind him.

"Ten!" Yuki gasped. "Let go of me, Ten! What're you doing?"

"Shut him up, B," Ten told the 'policeman', and a huge cock was forced into Yuki's mouth. Yuki gagged on it, but was forced to suck it. After seeing Yuki sucking the cock properly, he entered him, sighing, content, from behind. "Ah, Yuki... Shit... Been waitin' for this, babe. That time... Fuck Karla. Got between you and me. If she hadn't, man I would've shot myself in you."

Yuki tried to kick at Ten, but it was so hard, since he was face down on the floor, his hole tearing apart by Ten, and his mouth filled with stench by the police's dick. It took the men about five minutes, and then they released themselves inside Yuki. They turned him around, and continued on raping him.

Yuki was about to faint from all the cum in his throat, making him gag. "Help me..." he shouted in his heart, thinking that someone would hear him. "Somebody... Help me... K-Kyo... Please... I... I need..." Before he fainted, he saw the two men flew in the air, and there were sounds of kicks and punches and shouts in the air, and then Yuki blacked out.

He came to some time later. It was pretty dark outside. "Huh? What?" he looked around. It wasn't the alley. He wasn't there. He was in his room, in his bed, safe. "Was that another dream?" His butt hurts, though. But the taste in his mouth was minty.

His bedroom door opened and in walked Sakura. "Daddy? You're awake? she gasped, and then told the rest, and Tohru rushed in and checked his temperature.

"What happened?" Yuki asked her.

Tohru and Sakura looked at each other. "Kyo just brought you in yesterday after you were..." Tohru gulped. She couldn't go on.

Yuki froze. "So it's real? They raped me... It was real?" Tohru nodded, and then Yuki covered himself with his blanket as a sign to leave him alone. And they did leave after that.

Yuki didn't work for a whole week. No one at work knew what happened to him or where to find him. Even Ten disappeared. He was back at his crib, trying to heal from all the wounds he suffered from Kyo's really strong punches and really strong kicks to him. His body suffered like it just got a second-degree burn.

Yuki was sleeping one night when he heard something in his room. He turned on his bedside lamp, and found Soshi with his wallet in his hands. "Soshi?"

Soshi froze the second he heard Yuki woke up. "Umm... Daddy... Uh... It isn't what you think it is... I'm..."

Yuki sat up in bed and grabbed his wallet out of Soshi's hands. "What do you think you're doing? Are you stealing from me?"

Soshi quickly shook his head. "No, no! I wasn't stealing! Honest! I just... I..."

"You what?" Yuki growled. He could see Soshi was shivering from fear.

Finally, he broke down. "For the past three months Daddy has been sneaking in money for me to put in your wallet. He doesn't visit us, though. He just slips money under the door and then he would disappear."

Yuki blinked at him, trying to process what he just heard. "Three months?" Soshi nodded. "How much?"

"About a thousand two hundred every month."

Yuki looked into his wallet, and was shocked. He only realized that there's a lot of money in his wallet, more than what he's using and earning. "He's given us three thousand six hundred already?" Yuki saw Soshi gulped and nodded. "What's in that head of his, anyway? Does he think that I can't afford to feed you? Why didn't you throw the money out, or didn't accept it whe he offered?"

"Me and Sakura tried, daddy. But he forced us to take the money."

Yuki sighed. He was quiet for a few seconds. What's he gonna do about this? "When's he coming again?"

"He just came this morning. Next month would be next one." Yuki nodded.

A month passed, and Yuki told Soshi what to do. "You are not to take that hat and that jacket off until you're inside the elevator, okay?" Yuki told him, and Soshi nodded. Soshi tried to breath normally, and then walked out of the room normally. After Yuki was sure Soshi was already in the elevator, Yuki waited for something else. There was a light knock on the door, and an envelope was slipped under the door.

Yuki stared at it. "It is true what the kids said," he thought. He waited for two to three seconds, and then opened the door. He saw someone disappear using the back staircase, and he followed him, quietly. After catching up with him, Yuki saw that it was Kyo. "Kyo!" he called out to him. Kyo was surprised. He turned around and saw Yuki standing at the top of the stairs. He then walked quicky, making Yuki run after him. "Kyo! Wait!" But Kyo didn't stop. "Wait, please. Kyo! Please!" Finally, Kyo stopped, but he didn't turn to face him. Yuki calmed his breathing, and then took a few quick ones. "Kyo, I... I just wanted to thank you for... that time..." Yuki began. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what would happen to me if you weren't there. Thank you, really."

After Yuki didn't have anything to say, Kyo disappeared down the stairs, and Yuki went back to his room.

-

Sorry it was so long for me to update!!! But you enjoyed this chapter, right? Hahaha!!

Hmm... Well, the next one will probably be up in a month or so... I'm not sure... I'm having my o'level in June and October, and I have to study, study, study!!!

Hehehe...

Ja ne!

Look out for the next chapter. You will hate me. Again. Seriously.


	18. Falling

Wooo000ooott Here is the next chapter that you all have been trying to squeeze out of me since last month. You will so seriously want to kill me after you finish reading this.

**Chapter 18: Falling…**

Yuki put on his jacket and exited the room. Shigure and Tohru looked at Soshi and Sakura to quite them down, and they let Yuki went out to wherever he was going.

He slowly walked up the stairs. He still remembered that time last year, when they were this… _perfect_ couple.

It was a warm night, and Kyo brought Yuki to the roof to spend some alone time during their fifteenth anniversary. It was so romantic. Candle lights were everywhere on the roof, in different colors. The stars were bright that night you could even count how many were in the sky. Kyo cooked a special dinner, and they talked until late at night. After that, Kyo gently made love to him, and they slept under the stars.

Yuki sighed. But it was a year ago, and you can't go back to that time no matter what you do. And now, it's already their sixteenth anniversary… If you call it that when you've already been divorced for a year.

Yuki opened the door to the roof, and everything that happened that night he could see it clearly in his heart. Oh, how he wished it would happen again. The afternoon wind blew in his face, and Yuki hugged his jacket closer to his body. The kisses… He could feel it all over his face, his body, and he shivered.

He went to the spot where they made love all night long, and a tear fell to the floor. Yuki blinked it away, and he turned to the far end of the roof to get rid of the memories, but it was of no use.

"Huh?"

Yuki squinted his eyes. Maybe he was seeing things, but it seems like someone was on the edge of the roof, ready to jump.

"What the…?" Yuki gasped, and then slowly walked to the figure draped in a black jacket with a hood covering the top of his head. "That person must be kidding me! He can't be _that_ heartbroken when his wife left him! I am! I'm the most broken hearted guy in the world!" He stopped a few feet away from the man. "Don't jump." The man nearly jumped from surprise and turned around. Yuki got the shock of his life. He clasped his hand to his mouth. "Oh my God! Kyo!"

"Yuki?" Kyo shook his head and turned back, looking at the road below, his tears falling freely down his face.

"Kyo? What are you doing? Kyo!" Kyo didn't seem to hear him and took a step forward. "Kyo, please! Don't jump! Don't do it!"

"I want to!" Kyo shouted at him and cried openly. "I have no meaning in my life, Yuki. You left me, and ever since then I… I've been trying to kill myself in many ways, but just couldn't do it. But then… I went here, remembering that time last year." Kyo turned back to Yuki with a sad smile on his face. "That was the best time we've ever had in our life, right, Yuki? I love you, but I know you wouldn't want me back in your life because I did such things."

"Please, Kyo, get back down here…"

"I shouldn't have been born into this world, even if it is just to love you…"

"Kyo…"

"And be with you forever and ever and love you just as much as you love me…"

"Kyo, please…"

"You love me, right, Yuki baby? Tell me that you love me, and you need me back in your life, and then I won't jump."

Yuki look at him. "Kyo, you know I can't…"

"Even after what I did?" Kyo tsked. "Just forget about that, Yuki! Please! I'm sorry, okay? I love you, I want you, I _need_ you. Say…"

At that time, the strongest wind blew at them. Kyo was at the real edge of the roof, and he slipped. "Kyo!" Yuki ran to Kyo and tried to grab his hand, but missed.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Kyo was clawing at the air as he fell one, two, three floors down.

Yuki didn't want to see Kyo hit the ground, and he moved back, sobbing. "No… No…" He quickly ran to the door and ran down the flights of stairs down the apartment. There were a lot of people crowding around Kyo, a body…

Yuki pushed through the crowd and ran to his side. "Kyo! Kyo! No! Please! Please, Kyo… Don't do this to me…" His tears fell to the pool of blood slowly leaking out from the back of Kyo's head. He was still. His eyes were open wide, and his mouth was half open. Yuki bent down to Kyo's face and cried his eyes out there. "I need you… Kyo, don't leave me. I need you…"

TBC

-

Haha! Short chapter…

Uhm…

Guess I have nothing to laugh about, now that Kyo has died…

:'(

Hate me all you want, but you can't kill me! Well, not if you go all the way to my house, that is…

Mwahahahahaah!!!

Hey, it's to be continued, okay? Just read on.

Maybe it'll be a real depressing funeral after this…

cries some more


	19. NOT AN UPDATE

Omg I am so sorry! It's been more than a year already since I last updated. Darn it. I am really, really sorry for those of you who have been waiting for my updates. I am so sorry. Last year I stopped temporarily to study for my exams. Turned out guys came along, I lost my virginity to one of my guys ;) and got my life crumbled down with those stupid hoards of guys always coming along.

s I get confused a lot these days.

This is NOT an update. I am so sorry. I will start updating again as soon as my three months vacation will start, which won't be in another two months. I'm having my o'levels this year and I wanna study! I fail and you most probably won't be expecting any updates EVER.

This, what do you call this anyway? A letter? Well, I am writing to you, after all. Anyway, this 'letter' is written for all my fans and reviewers and everyone who read my story. I am so sorry for not updating for a long time and I promise I will update in about two months time.

I hope y'all will be patient. Time will pass by like it did last year. Hehe…

Wish me luck for my exams, okay??

Loves and hugs and chocolates for all of you!

- THE Mrs Kyo Sohma


End file.
